Out of the Dark
by The Descent into Chaos
Summary: This Valkubus fanfic is at the request of a reader. It begins at the start of S1 E1 of Lost Girl when Bo is captured and taken to The Ash's compound. After being examined by Lauren and learning what she truly is, Bo is again taken to be given The Test, to choose a side. While waiting in custody, The Morrigan visits Bo to get her to join the Dark, and this is where the story begins.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using the characters and situations from the series Lost Girl. I do not claim any ownership over them. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I am not profiting financially from this story. I would like to thank all those involved for their contribution in creating all that is Lost Girl, hope it keeps going, even though I feel some kind of way about season four. P.S. I apologize in advance for any typos, one can only re-read so much until driven mad. And if it looks like I'm rewriting the story a bit, it's because I am. I do not know the outcome of the story so bear with me. Now upward and onward…

* * *

At the Glass Factory, neutral territory for the Light and Dark Fae, The Morrigan, leader of the Dark Fae, enters Bo's lockup room with her henchmen and chairs for her and Bo to sit in and chat. Bo sits with her hands cuffed behind her back. The Morrigan tells her about the system that the Fae there have in place and how things work, how important it is to join a side, and the benefits. Bo isn't really caring, and believes all this to be ridiculous.

"I hope you don't mind darling, but I don't feed into Light bullshit, I do my own assessments," says The Morrigan. As The Morrigan leaves, in her place enters a middle aged man with a stethoscope around his neck, along with a blonde haired blue eyed woman.

"And who the hell are you two?" asks Bo.

The woman, ignoring Bo, goes over and uncuffs her so that she can be examined. The Dark Fae doctor with his aging medical bag walks over to Bo and asks her to get undressed.

"Great. That's just what I need, more examinations. Exactly what kind of tests are these because if it's nude games, I am definitely winning," responds Bo, reluctantly complying.

The woman folds her arms and gives Bo a prudish smirk, still remaining silent. Bo is shivering from the cold while the doctor seems to be more fascinated by her physiology. The woman clears her throat while looking as if she wants to barf, in an effort to get the doctor back on track. He does so while Bo is looking a bit on the appalled side.

A few minutes have gone by, and the woman is looking even more bored at each passing minute. She stares up at the ceiling. "Say doc is this by any chance going to take much longer?" she says, impatiently, now looking down at her watch. "Because I really don't want to be here any longer than I have to if you get my drift."

"Finally something I can agree with," responds Bo. The doctor asks Bo to put back on her clothes. "So…what's the results, am I going to live?" she asks, putting on her clothes. The doctor is quiet. "I see, tough crowd."

The doctor walks over to the woman and is whispering to her. She frowns all the while. When he is done talking she dismisses him. Then she pulls up a chair and turns it so that the back of the chair is facing Bo before she sits in it, like a good cop/bad cop routine, staring at Bo as if to see into her soul.

"Um okay," says Bo, wearing an awkward expression. "I take it your thing is the power of staring? Well if I'd known my test was going to be that kind of contest, I would have definitely come prepared."

The woman frowns. "Have a seat," she says.

"Is this chitchat hour or something? I mean why are you here, are you going to try to sell me on joining the Dark too," says Bo, with emphasis on the Dark. "Please tell me that this isn't going to be another heart-to-heart."

The woman slants her head and smirks her lips. "Frankly I don't give two shits which side you choose. I'm just here on business."

"And what sort of business is that?" asks Bo, sitting, legs crossed, arms folded.

"The kind that's for me to know," the woman responds.

"Wow, you're kind of an asshole." Bo sighs. "So why did I get examined again, can you at least answer that?"

"Fine. The first time was for the Light, and this time, the Dark. I'm sure you've heard by now about the two sides, division, yadda yadda yadda."

"Yeah," nods Bo. "Much to my dismay."

"Assuming that you somehow live today, you get to wear your big girl pants and choose a side," says the woman, in a mocking tone.

"Well I don't care about that. Or about this. I just want to go about my life again."

"Good luck with that. You picked the wrong town to get caught up in Succubus."

"Yeah well like you care. And who are you anyway?" says Bo, a bit frustrated. "Why are you even here?"

"Let's just say that I'm an agent for the Dark. And believe me, I don't want to be here just as much as you don't. I'm just here for the truth. So let's cut all the bullshit," says the woman, rather bluntly.

"The truth? What truth? I told you all everything I know. What more do you guys want?"

"I don't know call me skeptical, but I'm just not buying it," says the woman, cocky.

"Buying what?" says Bo, tired. "You know what, I don't even care."

"That's rich," says the woman, like she's heard it all.

"Yeah well, no one cares what you think anyway." Bo gets up. "And where are these tests because I'm ready to get this over with so that I can get the hell out of here."

"That confident you're going to pass huh?" says the woman, moving her head to the side again, searching Bo for an answer.

"On second thought screw these tests. I'm not handcuffed anymore, what makes you think you can hold me here?"

"Um, because I'm the one who took you out of them." The woman gives Bo a duh look. "If I thought you were a threat to me then you'd be in them." Her eyes now challenging Bo as she wears this I-double-dog-dare-you expression.

Bo nods her head. "Wow, that's some big talk."

"What can I say? I do what I can," says the woman, smiling a quaint little smile.

"Well I don't have to be here. I can leave whenever I want," says Bo, standing with her arms folded.

The woman raises an eyebrow. "You can try."

"You don't know what you're dealing with," asserts Bo.

"Hmm, let's see," says the woman, circling her index finger before pointing directly at Bo. "…A very nervous, frightened little Succubus, who doesn't know where she belongs, talks big shit and doesn't know her ass from her elbow."

"Wow, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Bo drops her arms. "But you are right about one thing, I do talk big shit because I can back it up. And since you're so interested in asses, you can watch mine as I mosey on out the door." Bo starts walking towards the door when the woman grabs her by the arm. "See, now that's where you messed up." Bo grabs the woman by the wrist to influence her with her touch.

"No it's not," says the woman as she places Bo's hands behind her back.

"Oww," says Bo.

The woman puts Bo back in restraints. Bo looks confused since she has never come across anyone able to resist her touch. The woman gives Bo a condescending smile. "You didn't think that was going to really work on me did you?" she says.

"I kinda did actually," frowns Bo.

"If it makes you feel better it's not you it's me," the woman smirks. "Lifetimes of hardening. And you're still a tot. Now sit," says the woman, placing Bo back in the chair.

"Well that's not the only trick up my sleeve," says Bo. She puts her lips to the woman and starts sucking her life energy into herself, now standing. Their cheeks and Bo's eyes turn blue as she continues. At first the woman is overwhelmed by the action. But Bo isn't stopping, and it is obviously becoming too much for the woman to bear, the pain in her face exposed. In an act of preservation, she pushes Bo off of her, making Bo land back in the seat. The woman is clutching her stomach and neck as if she is trying to catch her breath.

Bo appears to be strongly affected herself by the sudden and now constant flow of energy inside of her. "God, that was, that was," she says, coming to her senses sort to speak. "That was incredible. Did you feel that? Can you feel that? That was the best chi I have ever tasted." The woman, who was frowning beyond belief, now softens it a little. "You stopped me. Wait, what? How did you stop me? No one ever stops me."

"Um bitch you were trying to kill me," says the woman, finally speaking.

"Normally I would get offended by that. But…oh wow, do you know how you taste? You should know how you taste."

The woman looks at Bo like she's nuts. "I don't know what the hell is going on with you. And why you're suddenly on crack. But need I remind you that you just tried to kill me."

"Whoa, I mean wow. I didn't mean to try to kill you, well yeah I did, but I didn't," says Bo, with a laugh. "I was just trying to get out of here. Hey but you're not dead, so no hard feelings. I'm sorry I just feel so…I feel amazing," says Bo, elated.

"If you want to play crazy that's fine with me, I'll just as well put you out of your misery," says the woman, pinning up her hair.

Suddenly, The Morrigan enters the room. "Tamsin," she beckons. Tamsin ignores her. The Morrigan calls out to her again, and she turns around.

Tamsin heaves a huge sigh. "Morrigan."

The Morrigan sees Tamsin's expression. "Oh did we underestimate the little Succubus?" she says.

"No, I was just about to fry her brains," answers Tamsin.

"Wait, what? You can do that?" says Bo, in shock.

"Well as much as I adore sabotages, I didn't get all dolled up for nothing. I don't understand what the hold-up is anyway, you should have been done by now." The Morrigan smiles her snobbish smile. "Oh no matter. She'll be dead soon enough. Now hurry along sweetie. It's almost time for the show," says The Morrigan. She walks out with her henchmen.

Tamsin is about to leave as well when Bo stops her. "Wait," she says. Tamsin turns around. "Okay, so you were sent here to interrogate me right? Then you have to know that I'm telling the truth."

"Do I now?" says Tamsin, eyebrow raised.

"Yes. You seem like a nice person."

"Dark Fae here." Tamsin shakes her head. "And you're terrible at reading people."

"Okay," says Bo, nodding her head. "So I was reaching there. But still, you could've harmed me just then, but you didn't."

Tamsin doesn't say anything.

"It's because you know that I'm not lying," say Bo, earnestly. She looks away. "I don't even know what's waiting for me outside of this room. And I don't know if I'll even be able to pass it."

Tamsin folds her arms. "I doubt you will."

Bo returns her attention to Tamsin. "Thanks for your support."

"I just call it like I see it."

"Well, apparently I was supposed to have had some kind of training." Bo takes a deep breath. "All of this is too much to handle all at once. I mean I went from thinking that I was some kind of human freak to now knowing that I'm not alone anymore…Any other time I think I would have been happy to know that I wasn't the only one. But now I'm caught up in some kind of politics I didn't even ask for. Worse, I'm in restraints on my way to be killed," says Bo, a bit glum.

Tamsin is still frowning, but her eyes are understanding. "Look if this is some kind of guilt trip you're trying to pull on me it won't work. I don't care what happens to you either way."

"At least you're honest," says Bo, shrugging.

Tamsin looks intensely into Bo's eyes, reading them. Then she goes over to the wall and leans against it. "Look," she says, with a sigh. "Even if you were able to somehow get out of this room, this place is littered with Dark and Light Fae and their respective elders." She shakes her head. "I wouldn't put my money on you. So your best bet is just to go through with the shit. And stop with the pity party. It's kill or be killed at this point. You know what you have to do."

Bo nods her head in agreement. "You're right." Bo pauses like she is thinking about something. "Thank you."

Tamsin looks confused.

"Besides the human doctor who told me what I was. You're the first real person, or should I say real Fae that I've talked with since I've been in this mess," says Bo, appreciative.

Tamsin's frown deepens like Bo has somehow struck a nerve inside of her. "Well, I guess I'll be on my way then." She is about to exit when Bo stops her again.

"Tamsin," calls Bo.

Tamsin looks back over to Bo, her face now relaxed.

"Really...Thank you."

Tamsin clears her throat. "Today is your lucky day." She slants her head to the side in a pondering manner. "Or is it?" She raises her eyebrow. "For your sake, may you live," she says, finally exiting the room.

Minutes later, Dyson enters the room where Bo is held to take to her challenges. On the way, Dyson informs Bo that she has to face two Under-Fae, Fae that can't live amongst humans. Suddenly Dyson stops walking, he looks around to see if the close is clear. Then he insists on Bo to kiss him. She gives him a bizarre look. He tells her that she needs all the strength that she can get and to take some of his. Bo refuses. She is already fully charged from Tamsin. However, Dyson is persistent on Bo taking his chi. When it is apparent that he isn't going to give up, she complies. The kiss is a bit heated, and she pushes him against the wall, continually sifting chi out of him until he stops her. Bo seems indifferent. Dyson's chi was awesome as well, but she can definitely tell the difference. Sure Dyson's energy was like fireworks in her mouth, but Tamsin's, that was like the big bang. Bo brushes it off as a win-win situation and shows her gratitude to him. They start walking again.

Bo looks at Dyson curiously. "Are all Fae like that? I mean you were able to stop me too."

Dyson gives her a funny look. "Well as you can see we're far from human. Be mindful of your powers. They won't be the same on every Fae you encounter."

"I think I know what you mean."

Bo completes her challenges to the shock and disappointment of many. She claims a side, humans, much to the chagrin of the Fae. As everyone leaves the scene, The Morrigan stops Tamsin and questions her about Bo.

"So what do we know about the Succubitch?" asks The Morrigan, ever so serene.

Tamsin looks at her with her signature blank expression. "I didn't sense deceit. Fear and confusion yes. I hate to say, but she's telling the truth."

"I don't believe it, not for one red second." The Morrigan pauses, shaking her head. "There is just no way in hell that she could have gone undetected from us all this time. And the Light," she says, nodding her head. "Oh they want her alive for some reason." She starts pacing. "They know something. You can bet your ass they do. Yes, they are up to something." She stops pacing and turns to Tamsin. "I want you to keep an eye on her."

Tamsin frowns. "I didn't sign up for babysitting detail."

"Let's not make this difficult. Now Tamsin, be a good girl and do as I say," threatens The Morrigan, with a smile.

Tamsin is annoyed. "And just how am I supposed to do that?"

"Oh come now Tamsin, didn't you used to track people back in the day? This is right up your alley. And I can care less about how you do it, but you keep a close watch on her and report back to me. I don't want to miss a beat. And when she gets caught up, you bring her in to me. Understood?"

Tamsin smirks. "Am I free to go now?"

"No, but now you're dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

Inside of the Morrigan's Office. "Report," says The Morrigan, sitting at her desk, looking over documents on various artists.

Tamsin appears annoyed but complies. "There's really nothing to tell." Tamsin shakes her head and shrugs.

"Humor me," says The Morrigan, still looking over the documents.

"Well, she and the claimed human started a so-called private investigation service."

A mocking laugh escapes The Morrigan.

"Trust me it has literally been the bane of my existence. It does get kind of interesting when she's always about to be killed." Tamsin folds her arms. "She seems to be cozy with that Light Fae detective…Dyson. He saved her a couple times."

"That dog that attacked my men," says The Morrigan, displeased. "Carry on."

"She and her human go to The Dal Riata religiously."

"That Gnome drinking hole? People just have no standards these days."

"She visits The Ash's compound a lot, and alone."

The Morrigan looks up at Tamsin. "Now it's getting interesting. Tell me this, with all this gallivanting with the Light, how can we be sure she isn't one of them now?"

"Nope. Still the unaligned Succubus. She prides herself on it. I'm guessing that's what keeps her little business going. She can help both sides without stirring the pot. I take that back though. Girl has a lot of enemies."

"Interesting," says The Morrigan, she goes back to her documents. "Very interesting."

"I know you've already heard that she's been trying to find out who her parents are. Nothing but dead-ends so far though."

"Hmm…Maybe we can use that to our advantage." The Morrigan taps a pen against the desk. After a couple minutes pass, Tamsin clears her throat to get The Morrigan's attention. "Oh," says The Morrigan, coming back to reality. "Is there anything else?"

"No," says Tamsin, frowning. "So can I be done with this? I can be doing better things with my time than tailing a danger prone baby Fae and her Goth pet."

"Done? Honey we're just getting started. And I've got just the plan."

"Which is?" asks Tamsin, egging her on with her hand to say it.

"Don't fret my dear. I'll tell you when it's time. You can go now," says The Morrigan, with a smile. Tamsin shakes her head and walks away.

Tamsin is back to shadowing Bo. She watches in the distance as Bo is forced into a van by three gun toting goons. Tamsin shakes her head. "Why am I not surprised?" she says, to herself. She discreetly follows the perpetrators on her Ducati through Dark territory to the Sea-Hi Famous Chinese Food Restaurant.

"Mayer," says Tamsin, to herself, stepping off the motorcycle.

Meanwhile, Bo is in the middle of negotiations with Mayer, the Dark Fae bookie, who wants to hire her to find the human that ripped him off. In return Mayer offers his niece, an Oracle, to Bo. Bo is hesitant, but after being given a free reading by his niece, she agrees to help. Mayer hands Bo a case with a disc in it.

Outside, Tamsin has been staking out the place. However, at this time Tamsin has become bored and starts to walk across the street when Bo comes out of the restaurant and spots her.

"Tamsin," says Bo, in surprise.

"Damn it," says Tamsin, under her breath. She slowly turns around wearing her signature smirk. "Bo, fancy seeing you here."

"I can say the same thing," says Bo. She walks over to her.

"Yeah well, small world and all."

Bo smiles as she shakes her head. "I didn't expect to see you again. Especially around here."

"Well you know, land of the Dark, I'm Dark Fae," says Tamsin, nodding her head.

"Yeah I get that. So," says Bo, leaning her head to the side in a pondering manner. "What are you doing around here anyway?"

"Me? Oh…" Tamsin clears her throat. "I um, I work around here. I was um, going to get some Chinese food, and then I changed my mind."

"Yeah," says Bo, nodding her head. "Where do you work at?"

"This is beginning to feel like an interrogation," says Tamsin, raising her right eyebrow.

"I'm just making small talk. I guess you of all people should know about them anyways."

"Alright. Well, I work off of Fulton Road, over at 42nd Division."

"Wait isn't that a police station?" asks Bo, curious. "So that means that you are…"

Tamsin interrupts. "A receptionist. No, I'm a detective, homicide detective."

"Wow. Really? I would've never thought. Then again, you were doing this bad interpretation of the o'l good cop/bad cop when you were interrogating me, you know that time," says Bo, with a laugh.

Tamsin smirks. "Bad? You were shaking in your pants."

"Yeah well, the thought of imminent death kind of has that effect on people."

"I suppose. So what are you doing here? I don't see any takeout."

"I actually was meeting with a client. Believe it or not, I'm a private investigator now. My friend and I started our own firm. Bo's Private Investigation Services," says Bo, almost embarrassed to mention it. Tamsin makes a face. "Yeah, I didn't pick the name."

"So where's your car?" asks Tamsin. She thinks about what she's just said and now it's too late to take it back.

"What?" says Bo, with an inquisitive expression.

"I just assumed you drove here since this is kind of my neck of the woods, and I've never seen you around here before today," says Tamsin, recovering.

"Oh, well, yeah I don't live around here. I kind of got dropped off." Bo's expression suddenly changes. "Hey, you said that you worked for the 42nd Division right?"

Tamsin gives Bo a probing look. "That's right."

"Well maybe you can help me with something."

"And why would I do that?" asks Tamsin, really wanting to know Bo's answer.

"Because you're a cop."

"I think you're gonna have to do a little better than that. I'm not agreeing to something I have no clue of what I'm getting into."

"Well, I can't tell you who my client is, it's…confidential. But I will tell you that the person I'm investigating has stolen from my client. And I need help tracking him down. It's all the more convenient that you're here, unless you're really not an officer."

Tamsin opens her jacket, displaying her badge. "Happy now?" She folds her arms. "Say that I do help you, what's in it for me?"

"That warm fuzzy feeling that you get when you do a good deed for someone," says Bo, with a very charming smile. Tamsin coughs a do-better cough. "You can score points with your department," says Bo, with a chipper voice. Tamsin still isn't caving. "I can buy you foodstuff."

Tamsin thinks about it. On the one hand she doesn't care, and on the other hand this can be an opportunity to get more information on Bo and maybe the Light. And she is hungry. "Add a beer and you've got yourself a deal."

At a neighborhood bar and grill. Bo and Tamsin are seated at a table with burgers and fries in front of them. A half empty pitcher of beer sits on the side of Tamsin's plate. Bo is shaking her head as she watches Tamsin.

"What?" asks Tamsin, biting into a burger.

"Who does this?" says Bo, shrugging. "You're such a guy."

"Beer, burgers, what's not to love?" says Tamsin, taking a swig of her drink. She wipes her hands and mouth off with a napkin. "So, about this private investigation company?"

Bo, who has been nursing a fry in ketchup, looks up at Tamsin. "Yeah. What about it?"

"What made you do it in the first place?"

"Well, it wasn't originally my idea. It was my friend. Um but hey, gotta make a living doing something. Plus I don't really fit in with the typical nine-to-five." Bo finally eats the fry.

"So are you, making a living from it?"

"Well, our rates are negotiable. Some people give what they can if not anything at all. But it's not about the money. Don't get me wrong, it was at first. But now I see that I'm really making a difference by helping them." Bo pauses. "See, some of the cases, well all of the cases we get are Fae related, but to humans, it's on the paranormal side. People come to us when they can't get help from anyone else. Sometimes by helping them…they help me," explains Bo. She stares at the window.

"Well, gotta give you credit. There is no way in hell I would be caught dead doing that shit for pennies," says Tamsin, with a smirk. She drinks some more of her drink.

Bo looks at her surprised. "Why Tamsin if I didn't know any better, I would say that was a compliment," she says, raising her eyebrow.

"Maybe," says Tamsin. The table grows quiet. Then. "But all bullshit aside, I think that what you're doing, well somebody else might think that, it's kind of, well you know, they might think that it's sort of…noble of you. And I mean somebody else, just so we're clear."

"Noble huh? I like the sound of that," says Bo, nodding. "Well thanks for saying you know what someone else might say. Coming from you, I know how hard that must've been, you know, to imagine the thoughts of someone else." Bo smiles.

Tamsin shakes her head. "Okay, well, I think it's about that time that we should be on our way." She stands up and finishes off the beer.

"Wow," says Bo, watching her guzzle down the beer.

Tamsin wipes her mouth with her hand. "What can I say, girl likes her beer. Let's go."

The pair arrives at the precinct on Tamsin's Ducati. Bo steps down and takes off her helmet. Tamsin does the same.

"That was pretty fast. You know it's funny that somehow I knew you would own a motorcycle."

"You are getting better. Maybe there's hope for you after all."

"Better at what?"

"Reading people. Come on," says Tamsin, walking away.

Bo stands there like she was just given a plaque, smiling. She then follows.

Inside the 42nd Division Precinct. As Tamsin makes her way to her desk she is met with constant greetings and salutations by her fellow peers. Some are very friendly, welcoming Bo as well.

"Men," says Tamsin, to herself. She sits down at her desk.

An officer walks over to them. "Hi," he says, to Bo with a smile. He looks back over to Tamsin. "Here's the documents on the Weston case," he says, handing Tamsin a file.

"Thanks," says Tamsin, skimming through it. The guy is still standing there like he's waiting for something else. Tamsin looks up at him. "Okay, I got it," she says, dismissing him.

"Oh right, I have to get back to work. Oh yeah Pete wants to see you before you leave," he says. Tamsin nods her head. "Alright, see you later." He walks away.

Another officer comes up to Tamsin and hands her some cash. "Who knew they would lose? I should have never listened to Reggie," he says, shaking his head.

"Told you so," says Tamsin, putting the money away.

"I got you next time though," he says, walking away backwards.

"Sure you do," replies Tamsin, with a smirk.

"Well aren't you Ms. Popular," says Bo.

Tamsin brushes off her comment, getting straight to business. "So, what do you need my help with?"

Bo hands her a disc. "It's surveillance footage," says Bo. Tamsin puts it inside of the computer. "I need an address on this Roger guy," she says, looking at the screen, pointing at him.

Tamsin manipulates the image and types in functions on the computer until an address displays on the screen. "So are you going to tell me what this is really about?"

"Well this is classified information. And I don't know if I can trust you just yet," says Bo.

"Well aren't we the cat telling the dog that its shit looks like crap," says Tamsin. Bo looks confused. "I don't trust you either. But I have the address," says Tamsin, turning off the screen, folding her arms.

"Oh I knew I knew that I couldn't trust you," says Bo, pouting.

"Quit your whining and just tell me what you're up to," says Tamsin. She turns on the screen.

Bo thinks about it. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if she enlisted Tamsin, she and Mayer are on the same side. "Well okay. That guy Roger, he's human. He stole money from Mayer and I have to figure out how he did it and…"

Tamsin interrupts. "Wait are you telling me that a human swindled Mayer?"

"Well yeah."

"Wow. Wait, why you? Mayer has his own band of flunkies to do his biddings."

"Well being unaligned has its benefits. Plus he probably doesn't want anyone to know that he was ripped off by a human."

Tamsin nods. "True. That wouldn't be good at all, especially for him. And you, Mayer's bad news dude, why are you even mixed up with him? Not that I care or anything, just wondering."

"Well, I have been looking for any information about my parents, and he might be able to help me." Bo becomes distracted by Tamsin's business cards on her desk, picking one up, laughing a bit.

"And what's so funny?" asks Tamsin.

"You, you're like all professional. It's kind of cute. I think I'll keep it," says Bo, placing it in her pocket.

"Well okay then," says Tamsin. She stands. "We should get going."

"Oh no Tamsin, you've done enough already. Thank you though. I'll take it from here."

"What by cab? That address is a ways from here. You do remember that you were dropped off right?"

"Oh yeah, there is that."

"I have to run an errand over on that side of town anyway," says Tamsin. She clears her throat. "I can give you a lift, if you want."

"Well I am in need of a ride, so I guess it would be alright. I just have to make a phone call."

Bo calls Kenzi and gives her the rundown of the kidnapping and their new client. She tells Kenzi the address to Roger's home to meet her there. Bo goes back over to Tamsin.

"Well, you about ready?" she asks.

"After you," says Tamsin.

Outside Roger's Residence. Tamsin parks her bike behind Bo's car. Kenzi steps out of the vehicle.

"Hey you," says Kenzi, to Bo, giving her a look.

"Kenzi, um this is Tamsin," says Bo, a little awkward.

"Hmm, that name doesn't ring a bell. No wait it does. This wouldn't be the same Tamsin that helped hold you hostage during your tryout for American Gladiators is it?" says Kenzi.

"Nice to meet you too," says Tamsin.

"Yeah well, Tamsin's a cop," says Bo.

"A cop is she?" says Kenzi, eyeing Tamsin as if she were dissecting her. "And what's your deal with five-O?" says Kenzi, looking at Bo now. "Are you trying to mess up my street cred? You know I be's a boss in these streets." She looks at Tamsin. "Where I do volunteer work at Our Lady of St. Frances." She looks back at Bo. "Wait isn't she Dark Fae?"

Tamsin looks bored from the conversation.

"You think you asked enough questions there Kenzi? Anyway, what's going on here? Someone throwing a party or something?" says Bo, looking at the numerous parked cars lining the street.

"Cars parked on both sides, it's definitely a party," says Kenzi. "And don't think for a second missy that this convo is over. I'll just wait til later," she says, with a lecturing look.

"Alright then. Let's go find our Matchstick Man," says Bo.

"Yeah let's kick the tires and light the fires!" says Kenzi, amped.

Both Tamsin and Bo frown at her. "Did you go to The Dal before you came here?" asks Bo.

"No, I was just born awesome," says Kenzi. Tamsin walks away. Bo shakes her head and does the same. "What? I was," says Kenzi, she follows behind.

Inside, the hostess takes them to see Roger and finds him resting eternally in a coffin.

"Bo, I see dead people," whispers Kenzi. She grabs a shot glass, and drinks it in one swallow, frowning from the burn. "So wow, is it just me or is this party killer?" says Kenzi, grabbing another drink.

"Kenzi," says Bo, in a hush tone. Bo walks over to the hostess. "Um when did this happen? I mean, when did he pass again?" asks Bo, to the hostess. She tells Bo he passed away two days ago, and then leaves them to pay their respects. Bo turns to Tamsin and Kenzi. "This doesn't make any sense. That tape was taken 24 hours ago," says Bo.

"I'll take What the Hell for $1,000 Alex," says Kenzi, acting as if she's on Jeopardy. "You know, this is like an episode of American Horror Story Coven when…" says Kenzi, stopping herself from Bo's expression. Bo shakes her head at her. "No? Okay okay. But how can someone die, come back to life, win big and then die again before they even get to splurge? You gotta be the most unluckiest bastard in the world. It's obvious somebody upstairs really doesn't like him."

"Yeah well, he definitely lost the game of life that's for sure," say Bo.

Tamsin sighs. "Sounds like a Hsien," she says.

"A what? Did you just say a shin?" says Kenzi, eyes widened. "You mean to tell me that a leg is running around here inside of supposedly dead dead people jacking people for cash?" she asks, seriously. Tamsin looks like she wants to smack Kenzi for saying that.

"As ridiculous as all of that sounded, I'd have to go with Kenzi on this one," says Bo.

"I said a Hsien," says Tamsin, with major enunciation. "A body jumper. It's a Fae that jumps into bodies of people that just died. The last known one, well capable of pulling something like this off hasn't been seen around here for years."

"Dude, why didn't you just say that in the first place? And are you related to Trick?" asks Kenzi. Tamsin looks oddly at her.

"Well okay. Since there seems to be nothing else here, I think we should probably be on our way," says Bo. Kenzi agrees.

"I'm going to stick around. See if I can get more info about dead guy's dealings," says Tamsin.

"Okay, well, I guess I will talk with you later," says Bo.

Outside. Kenzi, who is ahead of Bo, stops and turns around. "So are you going to me what the hell's going on with you?" she asks.

"What are you talking about?" asks Bo, thrown off guard.

"A Dark Fae cop?" says Kenzi, dramatic hand gestures included.

"Oh yeah that. Well, she's useful."

"I don't trust her Bo. I know bad news bears when I see them. And I don't need a hound to smell that shit."

"What's with all the animals? And I think she's alright," says Bo.

"She's Dark Fae Bo!"

"Well so is our client."

"Who might I add van-napped you? Yeah that's painting a perfect picture."

"There is that. But come on Kenzi. I mean so what they're Dark. I'm unaligned. Plus, plus what's the difference anyway? Our services don't discriminate."

"Okay repeat after me, Dark bad," says Kenzi, in a caveman voice.

"Well, in my eyes they're both the same to me, just one is more upfront about it," says Bo. She walks over to Kenzi and places her hand on her shoulder. "Kenzi, I really need this. If it's once step closer to finding out who my parents are then I have to take it. You might be right about Tamsin. But she is Dark Fae, and we really don't know much about them other than what the Light Fae tells us. Think about it as having a Dark Fae contact."

"If you say so. But when she turns on you, I'm going to be the first person to say I told you so. And I don't care how childish it is. And you're driving," says Kenzi, tossing Bo the keys.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dal Riata. Bo and Kenzi have been given more information on the Hsien subject courtesy of Trick. Even though it was much like the information that was given to them previously by Tamsin more or less, with more being Trick. One thing that Bo and Kenzi will not be discussing is their contact with Tamsin, agreeing to keep Tamsin to themselves until further notice. Dyson informs the pair that he knows of a Hsien, and he and Bo takes a journey to the morgue. There, the Hsien Eddie tells them that Lucas, another Hsien, has returned to town. It is evident in the way that Eddie talks about Lucas that he is bad news. Bo leaves and makes a call to Tamsin to meet across the street from Mayer's.

Across the street from Mayer's, Bo updates Tamsin on the situation thus far before leaving to visit Mayer herself, informing him of the Hsien situation. Mayer gives Bo the address of one of his rivals, Jesper, suggesting he may be the one behind it all. Bo meets Tamsin across the street on the side of a building.

"Looks like luck will be a lady tonight. I'm on my way to some underground gambling ring," says Bo.

"Jesper," says Tamsin.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"I wouldn't be much of a detective if I didn't. So you think Jesper hired Lucas to cut Mayer out of the equation?"

"Mayer seems to think so."

"When you think about it, it is a damn good plan, considering that the Dark leaders found out about Mayer's situation. That's one way to shoot somebody without actually pulling the trigger."

"I worry about you sometimes," says Bo.

"So, what's the plan?" asks Tamsin.

"Definitely another party crash. And hopefully there won't be any dead people."

Bo and Kenzi, who are in undercover flirty dress mode, are on their way inside the gambling building when Tamsin tells them that she's not going inside. They both face Tamsin.

"How come you're not coming in?" asks Bo.

"Bo this is an illegal gambling den. They can make me," explains Tamsin.

"What does that even mean?" asks Bo.

"It means that someone can figure out that she's a cop, and our cover will be blown," says Kenzi, arms folded.

"I'll just wait outside. If there's any sign of trouble, which it probably will be, then I'll come in," says Tamsin.

"Well okay. And just so you know I resent that," says Bo.

Bo and Kenzi go inside. There they see people drinking and smoking, mingling with each other, and further back, heavily engaging in backroom poker. Kenzi decides to stick around the poker table while Bo goes off with Jesper. Tamsin is waiting outside, wondering if she has perhaps become too involved with Bo's affairs. It is a good way to be around without snooping around if she must continue babysitting Bo. As her thoughts start to run rampant, there is one that stands out. And it is constant. That Bo is going to get in some shit, and is going to almost get killed per usual. Now she second guesses herself on whether or not it was a good idea to stay outside. Then again, it would not be good if people began to associate her with Bo. But just before she can really think things through, people start running out of the place, terrified.

Meanwhile Kenzi is holding Bo, using her free hand to make a call. "Dyson dude…Yeah, she's hurt pretty bad…I don't know…yeah…okay, we're on our way…okay The Dal…Okay okay…Yes…Yeah…Okay we're on our way."

Tamsin rushes inside. "What the hell?" she says, looking around. People are beating the crap out of each other. Some are still running out while others are stealing. Tamsin looks for Bo and Kenzi. She finds them in a room in the back.

"What the hell happened?" says Tamsin, seeing Jesper pinned to the wall, a metal object protruding from his body.

"Frosty over there was going all Sub-Zero on Bo. A little help," says Kenzi. Tamsin helps hold a freezing Bo up on the other side, walking Bo out through the chaos.

"It looks like all hell broke loose," says Tamsin, trying not to get in the mix.

"That was my bad. We have to hurry and get her Dyson," says Kenzi.

"Dyson?" Tamsin looks oddly. "The Light Fae cop? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Hello, Succubus," says Kenzi as if were common knowledge. "He storms her cotton gin when she needs to heal. Correction, sometimes for healing."

"Oh...Ohhh. I could've gone without knowing that," says Tamsin, now frowning.

"Hey, I'm n-not d-dead yet w-while you're v-volu-lunteering m-my informa-mation K-Kenzi," shivers Bo, her lips frozen blue.

"Shit!" says Tamsin, out of nowhere.

"What?" says Kenzi, startled, looking around. "Do I need my knife?"

"That's right," says Tamsin as if she is having a conversation with herself. "Jesper is a damn frost giant."

"He looked pretty small to me," says Kenzi.

"Frost giants are no joke, they can stop someone's heart from beating," says Tamsin, shaking her head. "She's dying."

"Well no shit Sherlock, that's why we have to hurry and get her to Dyson," says Kenzi.

"Sh-she's r-right K-Kenz. I-am-I-am d-dying," says Bo, her eyebrows, eyelashes, and lips frosted over.

"And that's why we're taking you to," says Kenzi, being cut off.

"Unless Dyson can fucking teleport then her ass is grass," says Tamsin, as a matter of factly. "I have to contact control." She walks away from them and calls a number on her cell phone. "Yeah," she says, on the phone. "I need The Sweepers pronto. Yeah, I'm at…" says Tamsin, continually talking on the phone.

"Bo," says Kenzi, sympathetic. "What are we going to do? I hate to say it, but with how you're looking, I don't think we can make it there either." Kenzi shakes her head. "Bo just take my chi."

"No," says Bo, clearly.

"Bo we don't have time for this. Every moment that we waste is a moment closer to death. Now take my chi," says Kenzi. Tamsin comes back over.

"No. Y-You'll die," says Bo.

"What are yall talking about?" asks Tamsin.

"I'm trying to get Bo to take my chi and she won't," explains Kenzi.

"Um wait let me guess, because you'll die," says Tamsin.

"I'm sorry I wasn't born Fae." Kenzi looks like she's coming up with an idea. "Fae? Wait I got it. Alls we need is someone that's Fae to hit the skins with Bo. "Hmm…where can one be?"

Then both Kenzi and Bo look at Tamsin.

"Well don't look at me," says Tamsin. "I missed three engagements already, and with three talented individuals might I add messing around with you two. Wait this isn't helping my point. Okay, you're all throwing me off. Look, there's plenty of human meat packages back inside."

"I'm going to ignore that, no I'm going to ignore all of that," says Kenzi, looking like she wants to puke. "And Bo can't feed on humans. That's what got us in all this shit in the first place. Which I totally don't regret because that's how I met my best bestie. And about your little rendezvous, may I remind you that she is a Succubus. Her sex game is on like a hundred thousand trillion," says Kenzi, proudly.

The expression that Bo is wearing on her shaky head reads that she doesn't take kindly to Kenzi's disclosing of her personal business.

"What are you her pimp? And like I was saying we're in Dark territory, no one cares about humans dying from feeding," says Tamsin, shrugging.

"That only works if you're Dark Fae. And can we lay off humans for a second?" says Kenzi. Bo's health is declining. Her eyes open and close as she fades in and out of consciousness. Kenzi sees this. "Hang in there Bo-Bo." She looks back at Tamsin. "We don't have time for the back and forths Tamsin. Bo's dying."

"I can see that, I have eyes you know," says Tamsin, frustrated.

"Are you really going to stand there and watch her die?" says Kenzi. Bo's eyes are now closed, her breathing faint.

Tamsin is looking at Bo, deciding if she should help or not. "Fuck!" says Tamsin. "I knew I should've gotten smashed before I came here. Give her to me," she says as she lifts Bo off of the ground, carrying her as if she were weightless.

Kenzi looks amazed at Tamsin's strength. "Whoa, didn't see that coming," she says. Tamsin starts walking away with Bo. "Wait, where are you going? Not that I wanna, okay um eww, I just want to know where you're taking Bo," says Kenzi.

"I'm going to break into this building. If I were you, I would not be around here when The Sweepers show up." Tamsin stops and turns around to Kenzi. "She does have her shit together now right? Like not killing people when she feeds? Even though that's not a bad way to go out, I kind of have plans later on."

"Well Dyson's pound the pavement a few times, he's still alive," answers Kenzi, with a shrug.

"That's real helpful. Just know that if I die doing this I'm going to kill you," says Tamsin.

"Yeah yeah. Have fun, pay me later."

Tamsin kicks open a door to an abandoned storefront and close it back with her leg. She walks ahead then makes a left, lying Bo down by the counter where the cash register is, kneeling beside her. She calls out Bo's name a few times but Bo doesn't answer. Then Tamsin shakes Bo, she comes to a little.

"Bo, what do you want me to do?" she asks. Bo drifts away again. "Shit," says Tamsin, shaking her head. "I'm gonna regret this in the morning." She then kisses Bo's cold lips, the chill even make her shiver, nothing happens. Tamsin shakes her hands as if she were drying them off, but really fanning the coldness. She kisses Bo again, nothing. Tamsin takes a deep breath and kisses Bo with more effort, like she cared, and that's when she started to feel some of her energy seeping away from her, their cheeks blue. Bo takes enough to not have to fall unconscious again. Her glowing blue eyes look into Tamsin's, adding to the effect of a true ice princess. Tamsin is caught off guard by this sight, but remains casual as usual. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asks.

"It's how I heal," answers Bo, trembling from the cold, frozen vapor expelling from each word.

"I know, but with me? I'm Dark. Aren't you at all worried that this will cause problems with your Light friends?"

Bo musters a smile. "Like you care. I'm not much of a rule kind of girl anyway, and my instincts tell me that you're not either," says Bo, rubbing the chill-bumps on her arms. Tamsin shrugs. "And, I'm not Light Fae."

"Could've fooled me," says Tamsin, with a smirk.

Bo kisses Tamsin while sifting her chi. The kiss becomes hot blooded as energy is being poured into Bo. She climbs on top of Tamsin, kissing her more, sifting even more chi. Tamsin flips Bo over, lifting Bo's dress up so that Bo's legs are on each side of her. She kisses Bo on the neck, while gripping Bo's left leg as she grinds against her. Bo makes soft sounds.

Tamsin goes back to kissing Bo, their cheeks returning blue as she continues. As Tamsin moves her hand further up, she realizes that Bo isn't wearing any panties. She tightly grips Bo's rear-end, her nails penetrating Bo's skins, who makes a startled yet sensual noise from the pleasure and pain of it.

Tamsin stops. Bo looks at her, wondering what's going on. "I think we should stop," says Tamsin.

"What?" frowns Bo, lost. "Why?"

"I just can't go through with this. You look like you're healed enough. You should just go to the wolf to finish the job," says Tamsin, sitting up, back against the counter.

Bo sits up. "I'm not following you. Why are you saying this?"

"Because," says Tamsin, shaking her head. "It's, well hell I don't have a problem saying fuck it and going through with the shit. But something's just not right. Hell I don't know. Maybe it's just that, I'm probably just over thinking things, but, and not to sound like a prude because I'm the first to admit that I'm galaxies away from that, but, don't you think this is going just a little too fast?"

"Clearly you have the issue reading people," says Bo. Tamsin smirks in a touché manner. "And too fast? Hey I bought you a drink earlier. And last time I checked when someone buys someone else a drink, that person is definitely expecting to get laid," says Bo, jokingly, smiling all the while. Tamsin does a half-smile. Bo rubs Tamsin gently on the side of her face. "What if I told you that I wanted to be here, with you?" she says, softly.

"Then I'd say you're full of shit."

"I mean it."

"You're just saying that because I'm…"

Bo interrupts. "Okay it helps if you stop ruining the moment." Bo kisses her gently against her lips. "I want to be here," says Bo. Tamsin is quiet, searching for a response, finding none. Bo sees a look in Tamsin's eyes that she's never seen before, causing Tamsin to look away. She slowly unbuttons Tamsin's shirt.

Outside, Kenzi has moved Bo's car and is watching The Sweepers from a distance. The people that were left inside are walking out like they have been drugged.

"Holy shit!" exclaims Kenzi, watching as they escort the people into vehicles. "I mean holy shit," she says, in a lower voice like they can hear her.

Back in the storefront. Tamsin is down to her undergarments. Bo's dress has been slid down to her waist. She unhooks Tamsin's bra. Tamsin covers herself with her arm. Bo removes Tamsin's arm, and looks at her as if she is seeing her for the first time. Bo tells Tamsin that she is beautiful. Tamsin, who was looking away, now turns her attention to Bo with a frown. She looks into Bo's eyes that are genuine, and her frown softens displaying a confused and vulnerable expression. Tamsin doesn't know how to respond. She hears it quite often, that she's beautiful, but never coming from a real place. Bo softly kisses her neck until she reaches her lips.

Back outside, Kenzi sees Jesper being carried out on a stretcher. She suddenly ducks. "Shit, shit, please don't see me please don't see me," says Kenzi, thinking that one of them might have spotted her. "I'm going to slowly look back up and hope that there is not a pair of eyes staring back at me." Kenzi moves her right hand in the sign of the Cross in front of her chest. "Okay," she says as she slowly moves her head up, peeping at them.

The storefront. Bo and Tamsin are lying on the floor moving in unison as if they had always been lovers. Tamsin is biting down on her teeth while her body is rocking back and forth, Bo's hand below.

Back outside, Kenzi has sneaked out of the car, hiding closer to The Sweepers. They are in the middle of carrying crates outside of the gambling den, placing them into vans. "Bo always misses the good shit," says Kenzi, watching them. One of the crates that is being carried isn't properly shut, and money is sticky out of it. "Oh you lucky son-of-a-bitch."

Storefront. Bo is receiving a different kind of luck of her own. Tamsin and Bo are sitting up on their knees, her back to Tamsin's chest. Bo's head is resting on Tamsin's shoulder, her eyes closed as Tamsin caresses her upper body with one hand, using the other to massage her lower extremity.

Outside. "Dude, it doesn't take this long to heal. Bo probably killed the poor thing. Probably somewhere hiding the body," says Kenzi, shaking her head. "And am I the only one that remembers that we are on a case here?" she says, throwing her hands in the air.

Inside, Bo is lying on her back, moaning incessantly as Tamsin is further down, head coiling as she grips Bo's thighs.

Outside, Kenzi is acting like a ninja, moving in stealth mode. Dodging and hiding anywhere there is cover, staying out of the sight of The Sweepers. She then looks at the time on her phone. "Okay, I hate cock block my girl, but something must be done." She ninjas her way to the storefront.

Inside the storefront. Bo and Tamsin are sitting up with their legs intertwined, close, holding each other, kissing, their eyes closed. Tamsin's back is slowly repairing itself from scratches. Then a voice travels suddenly to them.

"You guys is anyone alive in there?" yells Kenzi, waiting in the passageway.

They both snap out of the realm of fantasy back into reality. "Yes Kenzi!" answers Bo, she and Tamsin covering themselves.

"Should I come back there?" yells Kenzi.

"No!" yells both Bo and Tamsin, their heads looking in the direction of the entrance.

"Dang, I didn't want to come back there anyway. And you all ought to be ashamed of yourselves, leaving little o'l me all alone, fending for myself while yall were here getting your freak on," says Kenzi. "Hey that rhymed."

"Okay Kenzi! Be right out!" yells Bo, embarrassed and annoyed at the same time.

Kenzi gasps and covers her mouth. "Was that a tone? Because that sounded like you were using a tone with me. And another thing…" says Kenzi, continually griping at them.

Bo and Tamsin are putting their clothes back on silently, Kenzi's voice in the background. "So um, I guess I should thank you, for assisting in my healing process," says Bo, putting on her dress.

Tamsin is buttoning her shirt. "Can't say that I ever saved a life by having sex. Although I would like to think I do." She sighs. "Well, first time for everything."

"I guess I'll take that as a you're welcome," says Bo. She zips her stiletto heeled boots up. "So, this is weird huh?" she says. Tamsin nods her head in agreement while shrugging. "I mean it was, and then it wasn't and now it is again," says Bo. Tamsin has finished dressing, and is now leaning against the counter hushed. Bo is smiling. "Why are you so quiet?" she asks.

Tamsin shrugs her shoulders again. She pauses for a moment. "We're done here so, I should probably go."

"Well I don't know," says Bo, walking over to her. "How can you be sure that I'm truly healed?" says Bo, with a raised eyebrow.

"I would think because you're walking over here. But there are internal things that could be going on," responds Tamsin.

"My point exactly. We can't ever be too certain about these things now can we?"

"Well what do you suggest?" says Tamsin, leaning her head to the side. Bo is in front of her. She places her arms underneath Tamsin's, resting them on the counter. They start kissing each other with intense desire, moving in the direction of a nearby wall. From Bo expels an erotic sound as her back lands against it. Tamsin lifts her up.

Kenzi hears the thud against the wall. "Oh hell no. I know I'm not hearing what I think I am," says Kenzi, to herself. "I swear there better not be any bumping and grinding going on while I've been out here waiting apparently on the Second Coming!" yells Kenzi. She realizes what she just said. "Oh okay gross, that totally didn't come out the way…okay time, I'm talking about time okay. And I can do this all day people!"

"Maybe we should get going," says Bo. Tamsin nods. They meet up with Kenzi in the hall.

"You know it's called a quickie for a reason. That's five to ten minutes, not two to five hours," says Kenzi.

"Okay Kenzi, I think that you're over-exaggerating just a little," says Bo.

"Oh I'm sorry, decades then. And what the hell happened, one of you undergo a metamorphosis?" Kenzi laughs. "Now that was actually funny." Both Tamsin and Bo are frowning at Kenzi, who quiets. "Wait I was just joking right? Okay serious face, I'm just ready to go, those people over at the gambling joint creep me out. And can someone say cover-up because that's exactly what they're doing, and what's up with masks? I just don't get it. Why look like you're doing something illegal when you're ten times out of ten doing something illegal?" says Kenzi, shaking her head.

"Shit, I forgot about The Sweepers," says Tamsin.

Bo, who was looking at Kenzi oddly, is now looking at Tamsin the same way. She is about to say something to Tamsin, but Tamsin has begun walking away. "Well, okay then," says Bo, taken aback.

"Yeah, we're just gonna act like that didn't happen," says Kenzi.

"Could you?" says Bo, nodding.

Outside. Bo watches as Tamsin is talking with The Sweepers. "Who are they anyway?" wonders Bo.

"Some kind of Dark Fae cover-up crew. She called them The Sweepers," says Kenzi, doing a quote/unquote with her fingers with the name.

"Catchy. Well, we did make a mess of the place," says Bo.

"Hell yeah we did," says Kenzi. They get into the car. Bo starts it up. "You're not going to say bye to your new Boo?" says Kenzi, with a sly smile.

"What? Kenzi, we were just healing me and…"

Kenzi interrupts. "Just healing my ass. And that didn't sound right at all, but you know what I mean. And what the hell took you so long? I could've been killed?"

"You were in danger and didn't tell me?" asks Bo, with concern.

"No but still," says Kenzi.

Bo drives away. "And by the way, thanks for my blocking my shot Kenz. I thought we were on the same team."

"Oh my bad, we're only working on a time-sensitive case. Leave it to you and I'd be waiting around until I evolved."

Bo shrugs. "I do like my thrills while I heal."

"Is this an episode of rhyming with Rev. Al Sharpton? And gross. Just thought I'd let you know that," says Kenzi.

"Well I probably should've left when I actually healed. And healed I did, way quicker than usual."

"We are still discussing healing right? And damn Bo, it's like that?" says Kenzi, covering her mouth.

"Uh yeah," says Bo, with a laugh. "I thought I had a high sex drive. I mean I still do, but she has major potential." Bo nodding all the while.

"Well yeah, did you hear about her missed booty calls? She's like a female Charlie Sheen, minus the antics."

"That explains a lot."

"Really? Wait oh eww. Mental picture I rebuke thee in the name of all that is holy."

"Funny Kenzi. And I'll have you know that I had an amazing time creating that image."

"Well shit Bo, what about Dyson?" asks Kenzi.

"What about him?"

"I know that you two aren't an item, but he's been your number one sexual healer."

"You don't even like him anymore," says Bo, taking her eyes off the road to look at her then back. "Why are you all of a sudden Team Dyson?"

"Trust me I'm not. And he's still a douche. But I'm just saying I know how you feel, my bad felt about him that's all."

"Well Dyson and I have a no strings attached system. And what happened between me and Tamsin, well that was an emergency. I wouldn't take it as anything more."

"If you say so," says Kenzi, in a I-don't-believe-you voice. "Okay so riddle me this Batman, who is better in bed?"

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"You're back peddling, stop back peddling and answer the question?"

"I'm not back peddling. It's just a ridiculous question. Plus they're two different people and genders, and technically there was no bed involved with Tamsin so."

"Come on Bo, you can't fool me."

"They're different Kenzi. It's different. And it was just this one time with her, and it was kind of rushed. With Dyson, we've had many encounters so I know what he's about, you know. I mean he's okay."

Kenzi gasps. "Did I just hear you say that Dyson was just okay?"

"Well no, that's not what I meant. Dyson's good. This is a stupid question."

Kenzi is giving Bo a hard stare like she's trying to read her mind. "Okay Bo. I'll let you get by with that for now. You probably need time to process. Oh but it's not over. Bet your bottom dollar it's not over, no not by a long shot."

The Dal. Bo and Kenzi walk in wearing their normal attire, having gone by their home first, when a worried Dyson rushes over to them. He starts to unbuckle his pants. "Bo we can go in the back. Take what you need," he says.

Kenzi covers her eyes and holds up her hand like she's directing traffic. "Alright nobody move. Keep the wolf wang in its package."

Bo frowns. "Dyson what the hell? If you were feeling some kind of way you could've called. Rule number two remember?"

"I don't understand. I thought you were hurt and needed to heal," he says, confused.

"Um what, how did, I didn't tell you that," says Bo, still frowning.

Kenzi holds a finger up. "I may have called him," she says, in a low voice. Bo gives her a look of protest. "What? You were dying. I was just giving him a heads up."

"You were dying?!" says Dyson, looking at Bo, wanting an explanation.

"We got into a little squabble with a Dark Fae called Jesper. Turns out he was a Frost Giant. He had his frozen thumbs all up and through Bo's chest and…" says Kenzi, cut short.

"Kenzi, that's enough," says Bo.

"Dang my bad," says Kenzi, with her hands up.

"You were in a fight with a Frost Giant? Do you know how dangerous they are? You could've been killed," says Dyson.

"Well somebody should have told him that," responds Bo.

"I'm serious Bo. How come you didn't come to me sooner?" Dyson looks at Bo with inspecting eyes. "You don't even look like you've been in an altercation. Wait how is that possible?" asks Dyson.

Kenzi gives him a duh look. "How do you think?" she says. Bo bumps her like it was an accident. "Um what I meant to say was that it's not what you think. See, well, funny story, see Bo, she and I, we had came, ran into, you wouldn't even believe if I told you, but we came across a healer of sorts. Fae even, um what was the name, it's a tongue twister. My bad, a um. Bo?"

"Well you know by the time they got there I was out of it, and um when I came to, they were gone. So Kenzi?" says Bo, looking back at her.

"Yeah totally, like poof. I was way too rattled to even remember their face, or what they did. Woo, I needs me a drink," says Kenzi, going over to the bar.

Just before Dyson can say something else, he receives a call from the Hsien Eddie. He and Bo leave The Dal.

After wrapping up things with The Sweepers, Tamsin decides to return to Mayer's, for investigation purposes. Having been keeping watch on the place for some time, she is about to leave when she sees Kenzi snooping around. Kenzi breaks into a car and unlocks the trunk. Tamsin can tell that Kenzi has discovered something big from the look on her face. Not even a second after Kenzi's discovery she is taken away by some goons.

"Damn, these girls can't stay out of trouble for shit," says Tamsin.

Bo and Dyson enter the restaurant. Soon after their arrival, the goons bring a tied up Kenzi outside and place her in the trunk of the car. When the close is clear, Tamsin goes over to the trunk and pops it open. There she sees the body of Lucas, and Kenzi.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asks Tamsin. Kenzi makes some kind of noise and then frowns. Tamsin is waiting on her response then realizes that Kenzi's mouth is taped. "Oh," says Tamsin, snatching the tape off.

"Ouch. Did you pull my lips off too? And I could ask you the same thing," says Kenzi.

"I'm not the one that's in a trunk, tied up."

"You may have a point," says Kenzi. Tamsin unties her and helps her out of the trunk. "Thanks. I was trying to find out who tipped off Jesper, and that's when this happened."

"So Lucas is involved," says Tamsin, looking at the body.

"Is that who dead guy is? Gross," says Kenzi, shaking the invisible grossness off.

"If The Morrigan knew about this…"

Kenzi cuts her off. "Wait you're going to tell The Morrigan?"

"It is part of the job," says Tamsin. She clears her throat. "Mayer can handle his own justice." She turns around, ready to leave. "Oh yeah," she says, her back to Kenzi. "Your owner and her cop friend are inside. You might want to join them."

Kenzi looks over to the restaurant. "You know to be Dark Fae, you," says Kenzi, turning to look at Tamsin. She stops herself when she sees that Tamsin is gone. "And she pulls a Batman on me." Kenzi shakes her head and walks inside.


	4. Chapter 4

In the weeks after, Bo hasn't heard from or seen Tamsin. Bo has gone up to her job but was told that Tamsin was on leave. She and Kenzi remain busy with cases, while on the side, trying to get information on Bo's parents, especially her mother. It is during this time however that Bo and Lauren are growing closer much to the dislike it would seem of Dyson and Kenzi. They both don't trust her, but it would seem that both are jealous for different reasons leading to the same effect. Kenzi wants to be the only human in Bo's life, and Dyson, the sole healer of Bo. The Morrigan has become a bit frustrated with Tamsin's no-shows to report to her. Tamsin finally shows up, unscheduled.

The Morrigan's Office. "Heard you were looking for me," says Tamsin.

"Consider yourself lucky that I haven't had your legs broken," says The Morrigan, with a sharp tongue. She is looking over a catalogue that an assistant is holding and turning the pages. "Oh how quaint," she says, looking at an image in the magazine. "So, where the hell have you been? You know you are to report to me."

"Around," replies Tamsin.

"Must've been real important since you had the gall to stand me, The Morrigan up," says The Morrigan, with irritation. "Turn," she says, to her assistant, who turns the page. "Did anyone authorize you to take a couple of weeks off? No I didn't think so. And while you were taking your sweet ass time on a break, what you were really doing was pushing back my damn plans!" The Morrigan fans for the assistant to leave. The assistant hurries out. The Morrigan stands. "Do you take me as some kind of fool?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," says Tamsin, folding her arms together.

"Now you're just not only being rude but insulting? You were seen around the Succubitch outside of watching her. You didn't feel like that was worth reporting?"

"No I didn't. It wasn't anything outside of what she usually does. I just happened to be there to see it."

"Uh huh. So you thought that because you decided that it was nothing to you that I shouldn't be notified, am I correct?"

"Obviously."

"What is your job again? It is to report to me. Whether you think I want to hear it or not you report to me. I don't give a rat's ass if she spends the entire fucking day sneezing her got damn head off! You are to report to me! Do you understand?! Am I making myself clear?!"

"Crystal," says Tamsin, flatly.

"I don't think you do." The Morrigan calls the receptionist. "Darling could you send in my assistant."

"Yes Ma'am," replies the receptionist.

"Don't call me that, it makes me sound old and decrepit," says The Morrigan.

"Oh absolutely," answers the receptionist.

The assistant enters the office. "Yes, you wanted to see me Ma'am."

"I thought I said that I didn't want to be called that again," says The Morrigan.

"What is it that you don't want to be called Ma'am?" asks the assistant. The Morrigan raises her hand towards her. The assistant puts her hands up. "W-wait. Nooo!" she screams, before being dissolved into human putty.

Tamsin covers her nose to block the stench of melted flesh.

The Morrigan calls the receptionist. "I'm going to need someone to clean this mess up."

"Of course. Right away Madame," says the receptionist.

"Madame? Now I like the sound of that," says The Morrigan.

"You do realize that, you know what, never mind," says Tamsin as she shakes her head.

"Where was I? My apologies, her shoes were cute, but hated the hair," says The Morrigan, sitting down behind her desk. "Anyway, I believe I've stressed the point of our little Succubus situation don't you?" The phone beeps and The Morrigan presses a button on it. "Yes."

"Madame your client is here," says the receptionist.

"Show him to the conference room," says The Morrigan.

"Yes Madame," replies the receptionist.

Suddenly The Morrigan's mood changes and she grins. Tamsin looks at her like she's gone nuts. "I have such a busy schedule today," she says, dabbing a bit of perfume on. "Well it's been a pleasure my dear. A word of advice, don't let me have to send for you again, or the next time I'll make a personal visit. Okay?" says The Morrigan, with a smile. "You can go now."

There's been a lot of talk in Dark and Light territory about Bo, and not in a good way. She has amassed more enemies on both sides. And her visit to see Lou Ann, a Dark Fae on Death Row, was the icing on the cake. Tamsin is sitting at a Dark bar, drinking, listening to the latest gossip. The one that amuses Tamsin the most is of Bo and the contract that someone put out on her. Tamsin isn't the least bit surprised on hearing that, continuing drinking. But when someone mentioned that a Morragh was sent to Bo's home, Tamsin stops drinking, listening with full attention. Tamsin knows that sending a Morragh is serious business. She decides to shadow Bo after all and not entirely for The Morrigan's benefit.

Tamsin is staking out Bo's home far afield with a six pack next to her. She sees Lauren enter Bo's house. Two and a half six packs later, Tamsin sees Bo storm out of the house, fuming with anger, getting into her car and driving away. Tamsin tails Bo in her truck to a familiar place, Mayer's. She parks a distance and watches Bo as she goes into the restaurant. Tamsin is getting a bad feeling about all of this. She wonders why Bo is dealing with Mayer again. Bo comes out of the restaurant as quick as she went in there. The expression Bo has on her face is intense. Bo takes off in her car. Instead of following Bo, Tamsin steps out of her truck and heads to the restaurant, walking inside. Mayer's goons move out of the way as she walks over to him.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Mayer asks, his back to Tamsin. He turns around. "Are you here to pick up for The Morrigan?"

"No. I want to know what you and that woman that just left were discussing."

"Woman? What woman?" he says.

"Don't play Mayer. You know that I'm not the one."

"Like I was saying, the only person that came by here recently was a customer wanting some Chinese." He lifts his hand up to stop a waiter. "Bring me a drink will ya."

"Alright. Since you like playing games, here's one for you. What happens to a Dark Fae bookie when his bosses find out that he was duped out of $200,000 by his own nephew and a Hsien, and he enlists a certain Succubus to help him so that no one else would find out? I know it's a little long, but I think you're smart enough to figure it out," says Tamsin.

The waiter returns with Mayer's drink. Mayer dismisses the waiter with his hand, not wanting him around or the drink. "Who told you that?"

"Let's just say I have my ways. So are we going to continue playing this game or are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Sure, I'll tell you only because I don't want the youngster to get killed. But you have to answer something first for me. What's it to you?" he asks.

Tamsin shrugs. "It's nothing to me. It's what The Morrigan wants."

"And what's that exactly?"

"To know what she's up to. And now you're preventing me from doing my job," says Tamsin, irked.

"Your job, yeah that reminds me…I would wager that The Morrigan wouldn't be too happy to find out that not too long ago a certain Valkyrie and an injured Succubus was spotted entering a Franklin's Delicatessen. I would even put more money up to see the look on her face when she finds out that by the time the persons in question came out, one was completely healed. You see, you're not the only one with secrets," says Mayer, with a smile. Tamsin sighs. "I have eyes everywhere. But you gotta lot of spunk kid. Tell you want, regardless of any back-fence talk you might have heard, I am a man of my word. She's on her way to Vex's nightclub and not on a social matter."

"Vex?! You sent her to Vex!?" exclaims Tamsin.

"I owed her a favor and she cashed in on it."

"Why in the hell would you do some dumbass shit like that? Do you want her to die?"

"I gave her fair warning about Vex. She was dead set on finding him."

"Now I have to stop this shit before it really gets real," says Tamsin.

"Better get a move on it before she does something foolish. Nice girl. Hate to see bad things happen to pretty faces."

During the drive there, Tamsin's mind focuses on Bo challenging Vex, and the thought of it makes her feel uneasy. She has no idea why. Is it because of the threat of another war, to spare Vex, or does she really want to save Bo? And her answer, she doesn't care either way. She sees from a distance Bo's car parked in front of the Carpe Noctem, the club that belongs to Vex, a dangerous Mesmer that belongs to the Dark Fae. Tamsin parks far from the club and walks the rest of the way. When Tamsin goes into to the club, she sees Bo kneeling on the floor pinning a dagger into herself.

Vex looks up and sees Tamsin. "Ah Tamsin darlin, here for the party? Cause this is going to be one hell of a show," he says, with major enthusiasm, and laughter.

Bo turns her head in shock and pain, the shock for Tamsin, and the knife, pain. Tamsin walks over to the side, Vex on her not too distant upper left and Bo, her upper right. "Not exactly," says Tamsin, folding her arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?" says Bo, still holding the dagger, trying to push it out of her.

"You two fond of each other?" says Vex, with a curious eye. "You're friends with this psychopath?" says Bo. Vex and Bo asking their questions at the same time to Tamsin.

Tamsin ignores both. "The Morrigan wants her alive Vex."

"Oh pish-posh," says Vex. "I would be doing her a much needed favor."

"You willing to stake your life on that?" says Tamsin, with a smirk.

"Am I supposed to turn the other cheek then? When she waltzes into me own place, threatening to do bodily harm mind you? Surely our leader would understand this pickle of a situation no doubt," says Vex.

"Cut the shit Vex. The Light wants her alive too. You kill her and you just might be the dumbass that puts us back at war," says Tamsin.

"And your point?" says Vex, coldly.

"You think The Morrigan wants that?" asks Tamsin.

"What, a chance to wipe out the likes of em?" says Vex.

"Is this going to come to an end soon? Getting kinda bored," says Bo.

Vex makes a clicking sound with his tongue. "Rush rush. People are always in a hurry these days. Had I been privy to this beforehand, I would have been a much better host, honoring your request much sooner." He jumps up. "Oh well, how does that saying goes. That's right, better late than never." He makes Bo snatch the dagger out of herself and stab herself again.

"Vex!" yells Tamsin, a bit pissed off.

Vex frowns at Tamsin. "What are your knickers in a twist for? She asked for it."

Tamsin shakes her head. "Don't force my hand Vex."

"Feel free to take your time. It's only blood," says Bo.

Vex laughs a very arrogant laugh. "She couldn't force her hand even if she wanted to darlin."

Bo looks at Tamsin. "What is he talking about?"

Vex laughs again. "Isn't she adorable? Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but we're on the same team sweets. And you're the unaligned Succubus."

"So," says Bo.

"Is she, are you serious?" asks Vex.

"Are you working with him?" asks Bo, to Tamsin.

Tamsin doesn't know how to put what she wants to say in words without compromising herself to both of them. "It's not what you think."

"So it is true," says Bo, with hurt in her eyes.

Vex rubs his chin. "Have I stumbled upon a lover's quarrel by chance?" he says, looking strangely at the two.

Bo and Tamsin continue their conversation as if Vex were not there. Bo shakes her head. "So stupid. I don't know what I was thinking. I thought I could…"

Tamsin interrupts her. "Bo!" she yells, in an effort to stop Bo from exposing her.

"And here I am, thinking that you were…" says Bo, cut off.

"Bo you don't know what you're saying," says Tamsin.

"You're nothing but…" says Bo, being cut off again.

"Shut up Bo! I'm warning you," says Tamsin, voice becoming harder.

"Ooh this is getting exciting," says Vex, clapping his hands.

Bo looks like she's about to say something again, but instead is grimacing from the pain of having the air that she is breathing blocked. "Dammit Bo, I warned you," says Tamsin.

Tamsin watches as Bo is suffocating. The look in her eyes seems to suffer more than Bo. Vex watches Bo in utter excitement, smiling from ear to ear. When it seems like Bo's had enough, Tamsin frees her. Bo gasps, trying to catch her breath.

Vex shakes his head. "Now that's no fun at all," he says, disappointed that Tamsin stopped.

"Then you're gonna love this," says Bo. She catches Vex off guard with the Siracon, an ancient weapon that impairs and harms all Fae, hitting him with an uppercut to the face. He flies backward, landing on a table, breaking it. Bo takes the dagger out of her and throws it on the ground. She walks over to him, the weapon extending into a razor-sharp sword. Tamsin is surprised, not by Bo's actions, but by the fact that she came prepared, for once.

Vex is laughing. He wipes blood from his mouth. "Haven't you ever heard of the saying cheaters never prosper? Now that's just bad manners," he says.

"And have you ever heard of it takes one to know one?" says Bo. She places the sword against Vex's neck.

"Bo don't," says Tamsin.

"No you don't," says Bo, looking over to her upset. "You don't have anything else to say to me. And just so you know, you're next."

"Think about what you're doing. Vex isn't just some random douchebag," says Tamsin.

"Thanks love," says Vex.

"If you kill him, you'll be killed, and start a war at the same time. And I can't believe I'm saying this shit," says Tamsin, now frowning.

"Me neither. And through peace," says Vex, to Tamsin, looking as if he wants to vomit. "Who solves problems through peace? Did you by any chance take some happy pills prior to our lil'o shindig?"

"Both of you shut up! And I don't care," says Bo.

"Bo," says Tamsin, walking over to her.

"I said I don't care!" says Bo, strongly.

"Even if you don't, other people do," says Tamsin, so determined to end this, she doesn't realize the words coming out of her mouth.

Vex looks at Tamsin like she's insane. "Have you gone mad?"

"I'm talking about the people who don't want a war, you know what the hell I mean," says Tamsin, to Vex, annoyed. "Bo listen to me…"

Bo cuts her off. "Stop. Stop trying to stop me," says Bo. She pushes the knife further against Vex, the sword burns against his skin.

"Now now, don't get your dander up. Wouldn't you like to know what Siegfried told me before I killed him? All sorts of things about you and your mum," says Vex.

"You better not be lying," says Bo.

"Scouts honor," says Vex, lifting up his hand as if he were pledging.

"Then you better start talking," says Bo.

"Vex stop with the bullshit, and Bo put down the weapon. This has gone too far," says Tamsin, fed up.

"No, he knows something. Tell me what you know," says Bo.

"Vex doesn't know anything, he's full of shit. Let him go Bo," says Tamsin.

Suddenly Dyson and Kenzi run in. They see Bo with the Siracon against Vex, and Tamsin standing in between them. Her arms moving as she and Bo exchange words, and Bo's arm doing the same. Dyson, not knowing the situation, lets out a fearsome growl and then rushes over and snatches Bo out of the way, holding her while she struggles to break free. He yells at Vex to leave.

Vex stands, dusting himself off. "I want to know if I am hearing this correctly," he says. "Am I to understand that you, a Light Fae in Dark territory, is trying to kick me, a Dark Fae, out of my own establishment? You hold no authority or have any jurisdiction here. And I don't recall giving you permission to enter said establishment. The Light are not welcomed here."

"Exigent circumstances," says Dyson. He grabs Vex.

"Hey watch your mits!" says Vex. Dyson leads him towards the door. Vex looks at Bo. "Until next time sugar plum," he says, with a sinister laugh. "Hey hey not so rough, I'm a bruiser. I've got witnesses to this police brutality you know." Dyson takes him outside, the door closing behind them.

Tamsin turns around, and just before she could do anything else Bo holds out her arm, blocking. She looks at Bo like she's a rockstar with no guitar.

Kenzi walks next to Bo. "What's going on?" she asks.

Bo uses the Siracon on Tamsin now, placing it against her neck.

"You're shitting me?" says Tamsin.

"Bo, what are you doing?" says Kenzi, confused about everything.

"I knew that I couldn't trust you," says Bo, to Tamsin.

"Oh I knew it," says Kenzi, raising her hand to emphasis her statement.

"Bo you've got it all wrong," explains Tamsin.

"Do I? You were protecting him. You tried to kill me," says Bo.

"Good thing I brought my razor," says Kenzi, going into her bag.

"If I wanted you dead you'd be dead," says Tamsin, smartly.

"Still talking big shit, prove it then," says Bo, looking at Tamsin, with fire in her eyes. Tamsin doesn't respond, staring back at Bo unfazed. "Have the nerve to be in cahoots with The Morrigan," says Bo.

"And to think I let you smash the homie," says Kenzi, pissed, shaking her head. Bo gives Kenzi a reprimanding look. "I'm gonna just stand over there," says Kenzi, backing away slowly.

"Bo I can ex…" says Tamsin, interrupted by Bo sticking the weapon hard into her neck, breaking through her skin, blood oozing down.

"Don't do it Bo!" yells Dyson, finally returning to the scene, unaware of what's going on.

"Yeah Bo, she's not even worth it," adds Kenzi.

"No! He knew about my mother. That was my only chance of finding out about her. And you let him go. All of you!" yells Bo, with scorn in her eyes.

"Now I ain't have shit to do with that," says Kenzi.

Tamsin smirks her usual smirk. "When are you going to learn how to read people? He didn't know jack shit!"

"I didn't have to read you to know what you're about," says Bo, pressing her lips together.

"So you know everything about me now huh? Then go ahead," says Tamsin. She grabs the weapon. "Is this what you want?" Blood is dripping down her arm from the grip. Kenzi is looking like she's in pain as she watches on, and Dyson looks like he is lost in translation. Tamsin looks deeply into Bo's eyes, squeezing against the sword tightly. "Or is it this?" She moves the weapon to her torso. "Come on Bo. This is what you want isn't it? Do it! I betrayed you didn't I? I'm Dark did you really expect me to be loyal? So do it. Either piss or get off the pot!" says Tamsin, upset.

Bo releases the weapon against Tamsin. She looks like she's about to walk away when she turns back around and starts hitting Tamsin. Not one of fighting, but of being hurt and let down. "Why did you stop me?!" she yells, at Tamsin, hitting her. Tamsin has her arms down, allowing the hits to fall against her. "Why did you stop me?" says Bo, as if she were exhausted from life.

Tamsin grabs Bo, holding her momentarily until she realizes what she is doing and that there is an audience, letting her go abruptly. Kenzi looks at Tamsin in a peculiar kind of way while Dyson gives her a crossed expression. He takes hold of Bo in a territorial manner, walking her away. Bo turns around and looks at Tamsin. "I'll never forgive you for this," she says.

Tamsin stands emotionless. As they walk out, the expression on Tamsin's face changes. Not her usual frown since she cannot understand what just happened. She starts feeling pain. But the pain isn't coming from her hand. She touches her chest, placing her hand against the location of her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Tamsin is waiting outside of The Morrigan's office impatiently. Instead of sitting in one of the lobby chairs, she stands against the wall, arms folded, tapping her foot on the floor, gritting her teeth, staring at a clock on an adjacent wall.

"The Morrigan will see you now," says the receptionist.

Tamsin pushes her body from against the wall and walks into the office as if she were on a hasty mission, stopping at The Morrigan's desk.

The Morrigan doesn't look up. "This had better be important, you're making me late for my five o'clock Swedish massage."

"I want permission to be taken off this Bo investigation," says Tamsin.

"Cop talk, how cute." The Morrigan looks up a bit intrigue. "So, we're on a first name basis now."

Tamsin shakes her head, overlooking the comment. "That's her name isn't it?"

"It would appear so," says The Morrigan. She gets up and comes around her desk, sitting on the front. "I heard about your little spat in the Red Line District."

Tamsin sighs. "What did Vex tell you?" she asks.

"Oh a little of this, a little of that. Tell me Tamsin, are you getting soft on me? Trying to grow a heart and all?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asks Tamsin, upset over her statements.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about. But let's cut the shit shall we. Why don't you tell me your version of the events that transpired, and don't try to be cute. I can smell bullshit from a mile away," says The Morrigan, crossing her arms and legs. Tamsin frowns. She doesn't know where to start or what she should say. "Waiting," says The Morrigan, "Or would you like me to speak for you?"

"I can speak for myself," says Tamsin, smartly. "And whatever happened to a girl getting a little more credit for only preventing another dumbass war."

"Oh should we bring out the medals now? There's almost always a war about to break even as we speak."

"How about you cut the bullshit," says Tamsin, seeing right through her. "We both know that Vex is favored by the Elders. And we both know that if Bo would've killed him it would've started a war."

The Morrigan gives Tamsin a prudish smirk, rubbing her hands together, nodding her head. Suddenly an assistant walks into the room. "Your tea Madame Morrigan," she says, handing her a mug. Tamsin shakes her head when she hears this. The Morrigan grabs the cup without taking her eyes off of Tamsin. "Anything else Madame?"

"That'll be all. Actually hun, have my driver pull around," says The Morrigan.

"Yes Madame," says the assistant, she bows and walks out of the room, closing the door behind her.

The Morrigan holds the cup with both hands, taking a sip out of it. "Now that's what I call damn good tea," she says, placing her mug on her desk. "Tell me Tamsin, what shall I do with you?"

"You can start off by granting me this request."

The Morrigan laughs. "And why would I do a thing like that?"

Tamsin looks ever more annoyed. "Look Morrigan, I don't want to do this anymore."

"Well hell I don't want to be sitting here talking to you about this shit when I can be doing something fabulous with my time, but I am. You see my point sweetie, we all can't get what we want, well except me." The Morrigan walks back around to her desk and opens a drawer, grabbing her purse. She places it underneath her arm. "Tomorrow you are to report to the 39th Division at 8 a.m. sharp," says The Morrigan. She starts walking to the door.

"What?" exclaims Tamsin, frowning beyond belief.

"Oh sweetie, you've been transferred darling," says The Morrigan, with a smile.

"But that's Light territory, how in the hell could I be transferred there?"

As The Morrigan reaches the door, she turns around and faces Tamsin. "You didn't get the memo?"

Tamsin looks at The Morrigan as if she were the most dimwitted person in the world. "Does it sound like I got a fucking memo?" she says, beside herself.

"Darling didn't your mother teach you to mind your manners? Such language is unbecoming of you Tamsin. And I told you weeks ago of my plan, you just weren't paying attention," says The Morrigan.

"You didn't tell me anything. You just said that you had a plan."

"Tomato toma-to. And anywho, it was you that gave me the idea. Getting all close with the Succubus. It made me think about going bigger than that. So I reached out to The Ash and suggested, if you will, a program of peace." The Morrigan laughs. "Sorry my dear, that word just tickles me. So anyway, the Fae Elders on both sides had convened and all came to an agreement. So we implemented a little peace project where one of ours work with one of theirs and vice versa. And why not begin with those who work to maintain peace, serving and protecting? You'll get the heads up when you start tomorrow."

"There is no way I'm working with any Light Fae. We're divided for a reason."

"You can and you will. So don't think for a second I'm going to let you fuck off my plans when I came this far and this close." She walks over to Tamsin. "Now I need an eye in there. And you're going to be the first one in centuries to be just that legitimately speaking, so don't fuck it up! And for the record, you still report to me. I want not only information on the Succubus, but whatever intel you can gather about the Light Fae as well. Understood?" says The Morrigan. Tamsin shakes her head defiantly. "Was that a no you didn't understand or a no you won't do it?"

"It's a why me?" says Tamsin.

"Why you? What do you mean why you? You're perfect for this position. You're close to that band of pathetic misfits. You're already a cop, you know how to snoop around, and you can hold your own if needed. Most importantly you're loyal to the Dark. That and it was short notice to get someone else to fill the position. Smile darling. You should be happy? You're going to go down in history as the Dark Fae that helped take down the Light, once and for all. Toodle-loo my dear, Sebastian awaits."

At the crack shack, the home that has seen better days ages ago that Bo and Kenzi reside in, the two are sitting down on the sofa, watching a movie, eating popcorn.

"No! Don't go in there. I said don't go in there," says Kenzi, watching the movie. She shakes her head. "The killer. He's behind the…never mind dumbass."

Bo takes a handful of popcorn, putting a few in her mouth. "I don't know why you act surprised? We've seen this movie over a million times."

"I know but my commentaries give it that extra oomph," says Kenzi. She eats some popcorn. "So spy banged huh?"

"That was random. But yeah," says Bo, still looking at the movie.

"Dude, I still can't believe she did that. That sucks on global standards."

"Yeah well, I thought that it was going to be special you know because it's Lauren. I mean we had sparks, high voltage sparks, and well that happened."

Kenzi shrugs. "Well look at the bright side."

"What bright side? If there is one by all means let me know," says Bo, eating more popcorn.

"At least you know that you can bang everyone now, except me, without them being dead anymore."

Bo nods her head from side to side. "I guess when you put it like that. Yeah, you're right, there are more fish in the sea."

Both are quiet now, watching the movie as if they are seeing it for the first time. "Soo…are we going to talk about it," says Kenzi, breaking the silence.

Bo still looking at the screen, "I thought we already talked about whatever we were going to talk about."

"No Bo, the elephant in the room," says Kenzi, raising her hands in the air.

"I hope you meant that as a figure of speech. Or else I'm going to have to get you one of those white jackets that makes you hug yourself," says Bo, with a smile.

"Ha ha. I'm serious Bo. Now I didn't want to say anything because everything was still fresh at the time and things needed to settled. But this big ass elephant has been in the room for days and it's time for it to get its big ass out."

"Kenzi," says Bo, shaking her head. "What are you talking about?"

"The damn elephant," says Kenzi, with a duh look.

"Okay this is starting to sound real crazy. And elephants? Have you been eating more Toastie Bun Buns? You know what those things do to you."

Kenzi gasps. "Toastie Bun Buns have never done anything to me but nourish my body with all its yummy fibers, minerals and magical goodness. And quit changing the subject. Forget about the elephants. I'm talking about that night Bo, at the night club," says Kenzi. Bo already looks like she's done with conversation. "You know with you and Ta…" she says, being cut off.

"Kenzi," says Bo, shaking her head. "I don't want to talk about that."

"It's been days Bo. How long are you going to keep avoiding it?"

"I'm not avoiding anything. There are just better things to discuss." Bo gets up and walks over to the kitchen table, placing the popcorn bowl on top of it.

Kenzi turns and sits on the arm of the couch. "Bo I'm serious. You can't just wall up like that."

"Well what do you want me to say?" says Bo, folding her arms.

"I don't know. But for starters how about what the hell was that?" asks Kenzi.

Bo shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about? What was what?"

"You know…you. Look Bo, I know that you want to find information about your parents, we both do, but I never seen you react like that before."

"React like what? Like I was angry? Like I was pissed? I'm just so tired of people playing with me like I'm some kind of game Kenzi."

"I know and me too, but why?"

"Why? Why am I tired? Kenzi if you got something to say just say it, and stop beating around the bush," says Bo, as a matter of fact.

"Okay," say Kenzi, nodding her head. "What was that with you and Tamsin?" she asks. Bo is silently looking irritated. Kenzi sees her look. "You said to keep it real, so I'm keeping it real. What's up with the blowout Bo?"

"I was upset. She betrayed me, you heard her. She tried to kill me."

"Yet you're still alive," says Kenzi, giving her this I–am-not-buying-it expression.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Bo, people just don't try to kill people. Okay well sometimes they do. You know what, scratch that. Okay, I know I don't know Tamsin, well we both know that, but I've been around long enough to know that if someone like her were going to kill you, well," says Kenzi.

"So what are you trying to say Kenzi?"

"I think it's fairly obvious Bo."

"You don't know what happened. You weren't even there the whole time. And she kept trying to stop me from getting information from Vex."

"So did Dyson but you're not drilling down his neck are you? And you were trying to kill Vex."

"Same difference. And Dyson, Dyson's different. He was trying to help even though I didn't want him to. He was stopping me to prevent a war."

"And what was she doing? Wait I don't know because I wasn't there, so tell me for the sake of argument."

"She was. She was working with him. She didn't want me to kill him. And she and The Morrigan, they're plotting against me."

"Wow," says Kenzi, shaking her head. "You don't even know what's going on do you? Damn Bo."

"Yeah, it's called plotting against me," says Bo.

"That's not what I'm talking about. And you know for someone that's plotting against somebody, I don't see them acting the way that she did. Like letting you hit them without fighting back, especially someone that's Dark Fae. And you throwing fits, I mean what the hell was that Bo?"

Bo is momentarily quiet, then she sighs. "I don't know Kenzi." She shakes her head. "I was just angry okay. I don't want to talk about this anymore, and I don't want to talk about her okay. I don't like her Kenzi and that's that."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that," says Kenzi, under her breath. "I got one word for you, denial, yeah look it up, you'll see your picture right next to it, and mine pointing at you saying I told you so."

"Well now that that's over, you want to go to The Dal?" asks Bo.

"Sure why not," says Kenzi, with enthusiasm.

At The Dal. Hale and Dyson are in the middle of a discussion at the bar when Bo and Kenzi take seats next to them.

"What's going on Fellas?" says Kenzi.

"Ladies Ladies, glad to see you. Hey lil mama, I see you got your drinking face on," says Hale, to Kenzi. "Just in time too."

Dyson slides glasses to Bo and Kenzi, along with a bottle of liquor. "Join us," he says, winking at Bo.

"Yes yes, share in our festivities," says Hale, super excited in a chilled manner.

"You bet your bottom dollar we will," says Kenzi, pouring her and Bo a drink.

"So, what's the celebration?" asks Bo, taking a sip.

"My pal Hale here is getting transferred," says Dyson, gripping Hale's shoulder and then patting it.

"Nuh uh, really?" says Kenzi, drinking her drink, pouring another.

"I guess congratulations are in order. To be honest though, I don't really know if it's a good or bad thing," says Bo.

Hale laughs. "To be honest I really don't know either, but what I do know is that I don't have to see this mug all the time," says Hale, putting his arm across Dyson's shoulder.

"Hey the ladies don't complain," says Dyson.

"Okay okay, I feel you," says Hale, nodding to Dyson. Hale looks over at Bo, who is wearing this whatever expression.

"Awkward," says Kenzi, drinking. "So wait, where are you going exactly? Are we ever going to see you again?" she asks, with a sad puppy face.

"If I'd known that you were leaving I would've brought you a going away gift," says Bo, looking a bit glum.

Dyson and Hale laugh. Bo and Kenzi look at them like they may have had a little too much to drink.

"What's so funny?" asks Bo, shaking her head.

"Yeah because apparently it was so funny that a joke was unnecessary," says Kenzi.

"Check it out, I'm just going across town, no sweat off my back. I'll still be around shooting some stick, taking yo coins," says Hale.

"So you're doing all this for a job that's across town? Please tell me that there's a higher position, higher pay, or a bonus involved somewhere in this," says Bo.

"Come on now Bo, I got this aiight," says Hale.

"So what's this mysterious job anyway that mayhaps the alcohol keeps making you all avoid saying," says Kenzi.

"I'ma need you to relax," says Hale. He pours Kenzi a drink. "Here drink this. I know you get a lil cranky when everyone else is drunk and you're not."

"Damn skippy," says Kenzi.

"Okay seriously, where are you going for real?" asks Bo.

"Hale here is going to the 42nd Division," says Dyson. Then Dyson and Hale both do a manly grunt and swallow their drinks at the same time. Kenzi makes a girly grunt and follows suit just because.

"Wait the 42nd Division? Isn't that…" says Bo.

"The police precinct in Dark territory," says Dyson, nodding.

Bo begins staring at her glass, drifting into her thoughts.

"You know what they say, the streets may be bad, dirty and mean, but watch out for the women they'll clean you til you scream," says Hale. Dyson howls like a typical guy trying to sound like a wolf. "And I can't wait to get a piece of that action if you know what I mean," he says, giving Dyson some dap.

"Gross and eww. And clearly you just made that shit up," says Kenzi.

"Well your man here will be doing the…" says Hale, interrupted.

"Yeah yeah, we get it Romeo," says Kenzi. Then she has a look on her face like she's just discovered something. Out of nowhere, she spits out her drink. "What the hell Hale? The 42nd Division, are you cracked dude? Do you want to die or does somebody else want you to die?"

"Chill Kenz, it's not like that. See both our sides got together and started this peace project between us where we work together instead of against each other," says Hale. He laughs a little. "You know it's funny, I thought about doing something like that myself, if I was The Ash and all," he says.

"Nothing wrong with a dream," says Kenzi, swallowing the rest of her drink. "Good shit."

"So back to the peace project. Maybe if this works out, they will try it with more people. And maybe one day we can coexist peacefully, you see what I'm saying ma?" explains Hale.

"I hear you. But why the hell would you be happy to be a guinea pig?" asks Kenzi.

"He's not only happy. He volunteered," says Dyson.

"You mean to tell me you had a choice?" says Kenzi, giving Hale a crazy look.

Hale nods his head. "Don't worry Kenzi, it's all good. Plus can you really picture my homeboy doing it? Nah," he says, shaking his head. He smiles. "Trust me I'm the best man for the job."

"If you say so. I guess if you believe in this so much I should too. I'll let you know when I do. Anyway, when does this reassignment start?" asks Kenzi, drinking yet another drink.

"Tomorrow," says Hale. Kenzi spits out her drink. "Dang lil ma, one more like that and we gon have to get you a bib."

"My bad," says Kenzi. Then she hits Hale. "That's for the short notice. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I just found out myself really. But it's cool," says Hale.

"Bo, what do you think about all this? You've been awfully quiet over there," says Dyson.

"Oh," says Bo, looking up. "Um nothing. So how does this work? Hale just goes over to work in Dark land and that's it?"

"Basically," says Hale. "And while I'm over there working with Dark Fae cops, a Dark Fae cop will be taking my place and they'll be…"

"Working with me," says Dyson, finishing.

Bo gets real silent, and then, "Do you know who your partner is yet?"

"No not yet, we find out tomorrow," says Dyson.

"Bo what's up?" asks Kenzi, noticing her expression.

"Nothing. It's nothing," says Bo, quietly.

"Well anyway ladies. I don't know about you but until then, let's drink until it's 1999," says Hale.

"But that's in the past," says Kenzi. She looks at the bottle, searching for the alcohol proof on it.

"Exactly," says Hale, gulping down the rest of his drink. "You feel me?"

"Okay okay. I got you. Me and you, we're here," says Kenzi, pointing two fingers at her eyes and Hale's, and Hale doing the same.

Bo shakes her head, toasting her glass with Dyson.


	6. Chapter 6

The 39th Division. Tamsin comes out of the Captain's office. As she walks, every guy she passes stops what they're doing to stare at her. Some of their looks are of surprise, others curiosity, a few in contempt, and the majority in lust. She is looking for her desk when a few officers more than happily offer their assistance. Dyson is in the middle of a conversation with a group of his colleagues, his back to everything. Suddenly the guys in his group stop talking and eggs on each other to check out the new officer.

"Damn Dyson, I wish I were you," says one of them.

"Me too," says another.

Dyson laughs. "What are you talking about?"

"Your new partner, man she's hot," says another.

"Yeah, you're gonna have fun with that one," says someone else.

Dyson finally turns around to see what all the fuss is about and to his surprise and discontent, there sits Tamsin at the desk across from his own. He shakes his head. The group scatters back to work. And Dyson walks over to his desk, Tamsin his main focus of attention.

Tamsin is at her desk getting situated when she looks up to find Dyson looking at her. "Take a picture it lasts longer," she says, continuing what she's doing.

Dyson folds his arms. "I don't know what games you all are trying to pull but…"

Tamsin interrupts, looking over to him again. "There are no games. And trust me I don't like this set up just as much as you don't. So we can agree to disagree all you want but I'm here just to do a job. Nothing more or less," says Tamsin, her eyes strong.

"Then we should have no problems then, just as long as you stay out of my way."

"We shouldn't just as long as you do the same."

Dyson sits down at his desk. "Hope you are quick learner because I'm a fast teacher."

Tamsin gives him a what-and-why look. "Trust and believe that anything you think you're teaching me, I already know, and more than likely better at," she says, without a doubt.

The phone rings on Dyson's desk. He picks up. After a few minutes of listening he hangs up the phone. "We're up," he says, grabbing his keys. "Word of advice, keep up or get left behind. This is not a place for the meek. It can get gritty real quick, and it won't stop for people afraid of getting their nails dirty."

Tamsin is appalled. She gives him an arrogant look. Then she smirks her smirk. "Clearly you have me mistaken for a rookie. And no matter how much dirt you try to throw at me, I'll still come out clean," she says, grabbing her jacket. "Remember that," she says, walking away. Dyson follows.

The first week was like boot-camp for Tamsin. Dyson was bent on not making anything easy for her. There was no showing of any ropes, and she was made to figure out things on her own, but little did Dyson know that that's really her style anyway. Still if she had any issue she refused to let on, making it a side mission to have Dyson crack before she ever does if at all. After the second week, things started shifting. Everything that Dyson could do to shake her up he did, but to no avail. Noticing that Tamsin is a tough cookie, Dyson backed off a little, still keeping his guard up. They aren't cool, but they are civil with each other.

It's a late night at the 39th Division for Tamsin and Dyson, who are busy putting in some overtime.

"You got that file on…" says Tamsin, tapping a pen against her desk as if it would help her to think. "On Bradford."

Dyson riffles through a stack of folders. "Yeah," he says, sliding out one, tossing it on her desk.

"Thanks," she says, with a smirk and a hint of sarcasm.

"That's what I'm here for," says Dyson. Both go back to doing what they are doing. "You do remember that we have to join John and Tim over at the Old Harbor to survey the…"

Tamsin interrupts. "Yes I know, I wasn't born yesterday."

"We're leaving in 40."

"Um no shit," says Tamsin, looking over documents. She stops. "I'm gonna go grab a coffee from out the lounge, you want one?" she asks.

Dyson looks up in surprise. "Sure why not?" he says.

Tamsin smirks. "Then I suggest you get it yourself," she says, walking off.

"Good one. Probably would've been laced with cyanide anyway."

"How'd you know?" says Tamsin. She disappears into the hallway.

Dyson starts typing on his computer, searching through the database when suddenly Bo and Kenzi enter.

"Dyson dude, I'm glad you're here," says Kenzi.

"I didn't know that you two were coming by. How can I help you?" he asks. He looks at Bo, who seems to be a little out of it. "Or is this not a social call?"

"Man, you won't believe the shit that we just got out of," says Kenzi, holding Bo up. "We barely made it out. But that's a story for later. Dude, you totally gotta heal Bo man," she says, opening up Bo's jacket, displaying a deep laceration that travels from her shoulder down to her waist.

"What happened?" he says, highly concerned, standing up.

"No time for explanations, just go and swing your shwam," says Kenzi. Dyson picks up Bo, and goes into a back room.

Kenzi starts looking around the place. She sees a cup of red licorice on an officer's desk and takes one, breaking off the plastic, biting off a piece. Then she starts looking at random pictures that some of the officers have of their families and pets. She sees some coins scatter about behind a chair. "Ooh jackpot," she says, kneeling down, picking it up.

Tamsin comes in. She notices that Dyson's gone, but his things are still there. Thinking that he's probably on a bathroom break, she goes back to her seat, placing her coffee on her desk, back to looking over documents. Quite a few papers fall onto the floor and Tamsin bends down to pick them up, making a sound that signifies her irritation.

Kenzi frowns and looks back up, seeing no one. She shakes her head and picks up the last of the change, putting it in her pocket. Kenzi then goes over and sits at Dyson's desk, going through his papers. She sees a fresh cup of coffee on the desk in front of her, and can hear paper shuffling to her relief that she isn't crazy. "So," says Kenzi, kicking her feet up on the desk, looking up at the ceiling. "You must be the Dark Fae cop that replaced my buddy Hale." She takes another bite of her licorice. "So what do they call you?"

Tamsin, hearing this familiar voice, finishes picking up the paper and returns to sitting at her desk. "Tamsin," she answers, with an annoyed frown.

Just as Kenzi hears that name, she looks over and her eyes act as if they had seen an aberration. She starts choking on her candy. Tamsin is looking at her with one eyebrow up and the other down. Kenzi starts holding her neck, unable to breathe. Tamsin takes a sip of her coffee. Kenzi points at her neck while coughing, trying to indicate to Tamsin that she really is choking. Tamsin still looks at her the same, slanting her head to the side. Kenzi is looking pretty pissed as she continues. Finally Tamsin gets out of her seat and performs the Heimlich maneuver on Kenzi. A small piece of licorice expels from out of Kenzi's mouth. Tamsin places her back in the chair and returns to her own, looking over documents again.

Kenzi is trying to catch her breath. When she regains it, she looks at Tamsin deciding if she should thank her or smack her. "Thanks," says Kenzi, holding her neck. Tamsin doesn't respond or look up. "Now on to more pressing matters, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" says Tamsin.

"I know what it looks like, but I asked what the hell are you doing here?"

Tamsin looks up. "I'm sure your little Fae folks already told you what's going on. I'm here solely because of the peace project alright. I'm not here to play nice or make any friends." She goes back to her papers.

"Yeah well with an attitude like that you bet you won't."

"Glad to know it's working," says Tamsin.

"Damn were you always this ass-like?"

Suddenly banging and noises related to the enjoyment of sex can be heard. Both Kenzi and Tamsin are wearing awkward expressions, Tamsin's more on the side of gag.

"So," says Kenzi, trying to ignore the sounds. "How's it going, so far, you know, working here, with um, this um station?"

Tamsin who doesn't want to be a part of the conversation reluctantly does so for the sake of blocking out the noise. "Fine until you two showed up."

"Ah still an ass. I can respect that. And how'd you know that Bo was here?" asks Kenzi. Now Tamsin gives her a I-should-smack-you-for-asking-that-dumbass-question look. "Okay, don't have a cow. But seriously though, you were the last person that I would expect to see here, especially after all that shit that went down. But that was a while ago so," says Kenzi.

"I don't even want to know what the hell you're talking about," says Tamsin.

Kenzi looks at her. "You know that shit that happened between you and Bo."

"I don't know what shit you're talking about," says Tamsin, going back to her files.

"Damn seriously though, so yall both are gonna just try to play a playa," says Kenzi, throwing up her arms.

Tamsin shakes her head. "You want to know what's serious? Is that I'm seriously at work," she says, smartly.

Kenzi folds her arms on the desk and rests her head on them. "I just wish one of you would just be real with me."

Tamsin tosses her papers down. "Since it looks like I'm not going to get any work done one way or the other. Fine, what the fuck are you talking about?" asks Tamsin, leaning against her chair, folding her arms. Kenzi has this excited look in her eyes. "You know what, I changed my mind."

"No no," says Kenzi, with her hands up. "Okay, now just hear me out." Kenzi looks at her, waiting for a response. "Okay?"

"What, I thought by the fact that I'm still looking at you would tell you that I'm listening."

"Okay. I'm going to be straight up." Kenzi pauses. "Damn, finally when I get the chance I can't even think of the words I want to say. And I had it all mapped out and everything. Okay whatever. So, when we were at that night club with you and that British/English dude with the annoying voice and creepy jacked up hair and even worse outfit," says Kenzi, imagining it all over again, frowning at his appearance, losing herself in thought.

"Um is there a question coming anytime soon?" says Tamsin, looking bored.

"Yes," says Kenzi, snapping out of it. She places her elbows on top of the desk. Suddenly they both hear a weird grunting noise apparently from Dyson that makes Kenzi burst out laughing, and Tamsin looking as if she wanted to hurl, vomit, and gag all at the same time. Kenzi is trying to stop herself from laughing, but it's not working. "I'm sorry. "Did you, did you hear that?" Kenzi says, still laughing.

"I'm trying to make-believe that I didn't."

"Okay okay," says Kenzi, calming herself. "Getting my shit together. Serious face. Alright. Back to you…so why did you hurt yourself like that? Well obviously you didn't because you're all healed up. Wait how did you heal yourself? Okay getting side tracked. Why didn't you try to stop Bo when she was doing her temper tantrum?"

Tamsin is quietly thinking about Kenzi's questions. She tried many times to block that day from out of her mind. But now it's blaring inside of it. She finds that as simple as the questions are that she cannot answer it herself. Tamsin simply doesn't know why she acted the way that she did. But she's not going to hide behind what she does know, so she answers the questions to the best of her ability. "You want to know why I grabbed the sword and gripped it in my hands, or why I moved it to a fatal spot? Or why I even allowed her to take out her frustrations on me?" Tamsin shrugs. "I don't know."

Kenzi looks at her like she's said something profound. "I know that I don't know you, but coming from the outside looking in, it looked like to me that you were punishing yourself, and for what reason I don't know. It also seemed like you felt bad for Bo. That look that you had in your eyes." Kenzi nods her head. "I know no one else noticed it but I did. And you held her, even if it was for only a second, you held her Tamsin," says Kenzi, with an understanding voice.

Tamsin stands up with an angry expression. She places her hands on the desk, and leans against it. "Don't try to act like you know me."

Kenzi wears a confused look. "I never said that I did."

"No don't. Don't do that. You don't know anything about me. So don't try to think that you understand anything because you don't." Tamsin stands up straight. "All I did was try to stop a stupid ass war, and if I'd known that I was going to be fucking interrogated over it I would have just let the shit happen because I don't care either way. And how about the next time one of you is about to die or get killed by fucking hunters trying to collect bounties on your heads I'll just turn around and walk away because apparently when I stop to help it's an Achilles' heel on my part."

"Wait what?" exclaims Kenzi. "What hunters? There's, are bounty hunters really after us?" she says, with a gasp.

Tamsin ignores her. "Hell I don't need this shit," says Tamsin, shaking her head. She walks off.

Kenzi is at a loss for words as she sits still reeling in the shock of the conversation. As Dyson and Bo are returning from their healing process, Bo catches sight of a blonde-haired woman walking away, but thinks nothing of it. They go over to the desk, standing by Kenzi.

"What's wrong?" asks Bo, to Kenzi. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"No," says Kenzi, shaking her head slowly. "Just the most severe form of denial I've ever witnessed. And did you know that we have bounty hunters after us?"

"Kenzi what are you talking about now?" says Bo. "Do you need a hug?"

"No thanks sister. There's no telling what's on you," says Kenzi, looking grossed out.

Bo nods her head. "Good one."

"Well I do aim to please," says Kenzi.

Dyson looks around. "Where did Tamsin go?" he asks.

"Tamsin? What are you talking about?" asks Bo, to Dyson.

"Tamsin," says Dyson. "The only Dark Fae cop around here. I don't understand she was just here."

Bo laughs a little. "Okay, my mind must be playing tricks on me because I could have sworn that I heard you just say that Tamsin's here. You know Tamsin from the 42nd Division Tamsin."

"He did," says Kenzi, giving Bo an affirming look.

"Wait a minute wait a minute," says Bo, shaking her head. "Are you telling me that Tamsin is your new partner?" asks Bo. Dyson nods his head. "And you failed to tell me this because…" says Bo.

"Wait that is true, why the hell didn't you tell us?" asks Kenzi, chiming in. "Hale's been gone for a minute now."

"I've been busy. And I didn't think it was a big deal," says Dyson. He calls a number on his cell, putting it to his ear.

"Busy my ass mister," says Kenzi.

"She's not answering," says Dyson, calling again.

"I wouldn't answer either," says Kenzi, giving them judging looks. "You two were only knocking bits for the last half hour. Heard everything. Every sound, nook and cranny of it."

Bo has a guilty and yet slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"This doesn't make sense, we still have work to do," says Dyson.

"Well hell Dyson if I had a partner that was bumping uglies in the middle of my shift while we're supposed to be working all willy nilly I'd leave too," says Kenzi. She looks like she's about to bite another piece off of her licorice and instead throws it away from her.

"Wait did you hear that?" asks Dyson, leaning his head to the side. Everyone is quiet. Then suddenly a phone is heard vibrating. Dyson walks over to Tamsin's desk and sees her jacket pocket lighting up. "She's still here," he says, lifting up her cell phone then putting it back.

"Well there you go. Kenzi and I will just be on our way," says Bo, like she has something to attend to.

"Leave? Are you kidding me? I wish I had a bag of popcorn," says Kenzi. "And weren't you going to ask Dyson about this case we're working on?"

"I was, but that can wait until another time Kenzi," says Bo, voice changing with a fake smile.

"That's not what you said earlier Bo," says Kenzi, smiling back at her.

"Bo you need my help with something?" asks Dyson.

Bo turns and faces him after giving Kenzi a look. "I did, but it can wait. I can see you're busy."

"It's no problem Bo," says Dyson. "What is it?"

"Yeah Bo tell him, it's no problem," says Kenzi, still smiling.

"Well okay, since you insist," says Bo. She begins explaining the situation to Dyson while she holds her middle finger up to Kenzi on the side.

Kenzi laughs. "You wish."

All of a sudden Tamsin walks back in. The look in her eyes hoped that Bo and Kenzi would have left by now, but her body language reads business as usual. She goes over to her seat as if there were not a care in the world. Bo does the same, acting as if she isn't bothered by Tamsin's presence, continually talking to Dyson.

Kenzi looks at Bo and then Tamsin, and then back to Bo then Tamsin, waiting for something to happen. She can feel the tension in the air. All of them can, except Dyson. He eyes light up as giddy as school girl does while Bo talks to him. Kenzi becomes antsy and starts tapping on the desk with her nails. Tamsin gives her a look of death. Kenzi sees it and swallows a huge ball of air, stopping the tapping.

After a few minutes, Kenzi is looking fed up from everything including boredom. So she decides to stir the pot. Figuring why not, Bo forgot to take out the trash again, leaving her to do it. So payback is a bitch she thinks to herself. "So Bo, Tamsin, yall two not gonna say hi to each other," says Kenzi, looking at them.

Suddenly it seemed like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Bo stops talking to Dyson, and Tamsin stops reading her paperwork. And if looks could kill, Kenzi would not only be a goner, but she would still be dying in the afterlife, Tamsin's and Bo's eyes are hostile. Kenzi smiles at them, "Licorice anyone?" she says.

Bo doesn't know what she should do. She knows that she doesn't want to see Tamsin, let alone speak to her. And she knows that she and Kenzi are going to have a few words when this is over.

Tamsin looks away from Kenzi, looking at nothing in particular. She thinks about cutting the circulation off on Kenzi, but it won't really make her feel better, well just a little. Tamsin doesn't want to talk to Bo, and right now the thought of it makes her feel a certain kind of way. Then another feeling begins to fill her. She cannot focus on her work and seems to be the only person doing any. On top of that, they're late for the stake-out. And to add, she had to hear them having sex with each other. This feeling that is surging inside of her is something different entirely, and it is beyond upset. She feels her body changing and looks away from everyone, getting out of her seat, grabbing her jacket.

"Where are you going?" asks Dyson, looking over.

Tamsin shakes her head. "Just leave me alone," she says, not looking at him.

Kenzi notices that Tamsin's demeanor has changed and she slowly gets out of her seat.

"You know you can't leave yet, not until we…" says Dyson, cut off.

"I said leave me alone Dyson," says Tamsin, still looking away from everyone.

Bo, who was looking in another direction, looks over to Tamsin, the threat sounding familiar to her.

"I will just as soon as we're finished," says Dyson.

Tamsin's face starts grimacing and she hurriedly turns her back to them.

"What the hell Tamsin?" says Kenzi, looking at her like she's one hamburger short of a barbecue.

Dyson walks over to Tamsin. He faces her.

"Don't look at me," says Tamsin, with her head down, fanning for him to get away from her.

"What's gotten into you," says Dyson, coming closer.

"**I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE**," says Tamsin, in a very dark voice. Suddenly it appears as if an invisible gate has opened, and what is heard next can only be described in a horror movie combined with haunted house sound effects. In the background are chilling sounds of unknown entities screaming and laughing, sounds of torment echoing in the distance as a different kind of wind hums through with a dragging of chains.

"Holy shit!" says Kenzi, jumping from the sounds, Tamsin's voice included. "What in the demonic possession is going on?" she says, looking over to Bo, who is looking just as shocked as she is. "And you say we don't need to carry a Bible. Clearly," she says, putting up her dukes as she looks around, the spine-tingling sounds continuing. "I am so gonna have nightmares," she says, swinging at nothing. "Can someone turn this spooky shit off?"

"I second that motion," says Bo, looking around as well.

Tamsin looks up at Dyson and her face is hollow, taking the form of a ghastly skull. Dyson's eyes begin to flare between normal and his wolf. He shakes his head as if to shake off her manipulation.

"What are you doing to me?" Dyson says, cowering away from Tamsin. "I was, I was only trying to help, didn't you want me to help you." Then Dyson starts rambling on about things that don't make any sense.

"Bo, Dyson's going all Rain Man," says Kenzi. Dyson starts bumping into chairs and desks to get away from Tamsin. "What're you doing to him?!" yells Kenzi. She runs over to them.

"Don't look at her!" yells Bo, to Kenzi, following after her.

But it was a second too late as Kenzi looks at Tamsin. "Oh shit," she says, before succumbing to her power.

Tamsin slants her head while looking at Kenzi, who silently seems under a spell. "**GO TO SLEEP,**" she says, to Kenzi. Kenzi closes her eyes, and her body falls. Just before it hits the ground Bo catches her.

"What have you done to her?!" yells Bo, angrily, looking at Kenzi. She looks over to Dyson, who is under a desk, mumbling things to himself. When she turns back around her eyes are a brilliant blue.

"**YOU**," says Tamsin, looking down at Bo.

Bo knows not to look at her. So she does what she does best, sifting chi. Bo lies Kenzi gently down on the floor, continuing. Tamsin stands unfazed by her energy being taken away from her, however Bo is becoming more powerful as is her siphoning. Tamsin starts to feel it. Unable to stand it any longer, she falls to one knee, and Bo rises to her feet. Tamsin refuses to lose, so she does the next best thing, cutting off Bo's air. Bo and her blue eyes fold over, holding her neck. Now Bo falls to her knees. In a last ditch effort, she grabs Tamsin's leg, to influence her, and since she's drained Tamsin for most of her chi, it is working on her. Tamsin's face is constantly going from skull to normal. And Bo's breathing is doing the same, going from breathing to not being able to. Both, who are refusing to submit completely to the other's powers, fall over. Bo accidently looks at Tamsin, but just as sudden as she looked at her, Tamsin's face changed completely, going back to normal, and the sounds stop. Bo still has her hand on her influencing, and Tamsin, who is still controlling Bo's air, stops so that she can now breathe. Bo moves her hand to the side of Tamsin's face, it now glows a blushing red. Then Tamsin takes hold of Bo's hand, allowing it to remain on her face. Tamsin's ice blue eyes meet Bo's glowing blues, staring intensely at one another. Their eyes close.


	7. Chapter 7

Bo awakens in her bed after having one of the weirdest and most vivid dreams that she had ever dreamt in her entire life. She looks around and finds everything to be normal, even down to her sleepwear. Bo feels this overwhelming sense of respite seeing that the dream didn't make much sense to her anyway, and she was happy for it to be just that, her imagination. Even so, she could not help but feel disturbed by it. And her heart felt different inside. It felt like she was happy and sad at the same time, with fear coming in between. Bo shakes her head and laughs to herself, thinking that she needs to stop tripping out. Relief resurfaced across her mind as she stretches, feeling invigorated. She gets out of bed and goes for the shower. Bo takes off her house gown and steps inside of the tub, closing the shower curtain around her. Standing, the water cascades down her body as she brushes back her hair with both hands, eyes closed. Her body begins to tense up as she hears what appear to be footsteps creeping towards her, and after that attack from a Morragh not too long ago, she has been prepared. Bo immediately opens the shower curtain with a blade in her hand. And much to her surprise stands Lauren.

"Bo, you're awake," she says, a sigh of relief in her voice, and a teary sparkle in her eyes. And just like that, Bo's idea of it being all just a dream shattered. Her mind begins jumping hurdles as it tried to decipher what was real and what was untrue. And even as her thoughts ran all over the place, it could only think of one thing or rather person, Tamsin.

Quite a few hours ago inside of the 39th Division Precinct. Dyson is under a desk, talking aloud like a mad person. Kenzi is lying on the floor in a deep sleep. And Bo and Tamsin lie facing each other, their hands had fallen from their original position but remained together, coupled on the floor. Upon first inspection, with two people unconscious on the floor, one in a deep sleep, and another gone mad, it would seem that Dyson was behind it all. So it was good for Dyson that Trick and Lauren arrived on the scene before any major heads, having been called by Hale, who was first to enter. After not hearing from Dyson when they were to meet up some time later at The Dal, Hale called him. It was unusual for Dyson to be so late, especially when it was his idea to go there. As was the case, Dyson did not answer, and having been his partner for several years, Hale knew how many calls it took to spell trouble. However, Hale did not have to get validation from the last warning call because Dyson answered his phone, sounding like a patient that had a critical relapse in a psychiatric facility. Hale hurried over to the precinct so that he could assess the scene before calling for back up. When Hale arrived there it was like a scene out of a movie. He was more than relieved to find that everyone was still alive, and that there was no blood. And instead of calling The Cleaners, the Light Fae clean-up crew, he dialed Trick, telling him of the details. Soon after his conversation with Hale, Trick called Lauren.

It was not long before Lauren and Trick arrived. Lauren immediately went around with her medical bag, examining each one of the unconscious ones to double-check whether or not they were still breathing. She could not help however to be thrown off by the positioning of Bo and Tamsin, well their hands. It would appear that they were holding hands. Lauren shakes off the idea, and takes it as a fight gone wrong, even though there were no indications of a struggle. But when it comes to Fae, Lauren had learned from experience that just because there weren't any visible bruises did not dictate that a fight hadn't taken place. She reaches Kenzi, who it would seem was in a deep sleep, and after nudging her a few times, Kenzi awakened, still seeming sleepy. Kenzi appeared to be fine save for an extreme headache, resembling what was to be called the worst of any hangovers she had ever encountered. Still, when Kenzi tried to stand to her feet, she was quite wobbly and a bit disoriented, looking as if she had been drinking in excess. Hale sits Kenzi down in a chair. Kenzi holds her head in between her hands and groans. Then Hale does a siren whistle on Kenzi and her headache is gone, much to her happiness and surprise. When asked what went down however, Kenzi could not seem to remember what had happened, the effects of Tamsin's powers still observable.

Lauren goes over to Dyson, and with the help of Hale and Trick, was able to get him from under the desk. She examined him thoroughly, not knowing what to make of his sudden insanity. But when he started rambling things about the events, it became obvious to Trick what was the cause, a Valkyrie. And it didn't take a genius to know which among them the Valkyrie was. But to be sure that Tamsin was indeed a Valkyrie and not another type of Fae with similar power traits, The Morrigan was called, much to her annoyance. She insisted that no one else be notified until she arrived. And came she did, quickly, before word got out of a failed peace. The Morrigan entered the precinct with a couple henchmen and found the current state of affairs to be somewhat amusing. She orders one of the henchmen to take Tamsin. Then she, Trick and Hale convened in a corner. The Morrigan, not wanting her scheme to become lost, offered a way out so that her plan hidden behind the guise of peace may continue. The solution was simple, not to disclose the events that happened here to anyone outside of this room. And for the sake of maintaining peace between the sides, Trick and Hale agreed.

Lauren though, remained baffled by Tamsin's and Bo's condition. She knows a fair amount about Valkyries and their powers, yet it did not make sense for both to be unconscious, unless they were fighting to which there was not an indication of, and that bothered her. In any case, they all decided it was best to leave before any of the humans found them. Hale was to take care of Dyson, keeping him under close supervision until he returned to normal, his condition would last no longer than a couple days. He whistled for Dyson to follow him as he carried Bo. Trick and Lauren helped Kenzi, who was still unbalanced but headache free. And The Morrigan left with Tamsin and her henchmen.

Quite a few hours later, sits a clothed Bo and Lauren discussing the events in Bo's bedroom. Lauren tells her that she had been looking after her and Kenzi, requesting a brief leave of absence from The Ash for personal reasons. Bo thought it very sweet and considerate of Lauren for doing what she had done for them. But while she shows Lauren gratitude for taking care of them, it is apparent that Bo is still not over the situation that she has with Lauren sleeping with her by order of The Ash, regardless if they were leading in that direction or not. Lauren noticing her distant mannerisms apologizes again for what happened that day, and tells Bo that she would like to be given the chance to explain herself. Bo stands and walks to a nearby wall next to a window, leaning against it, peering out the glass. Her thoughts everywhere. She does like Lauren, and she had hoped that what they had would develop into something real. But Lauren manipulated her, forcing her to cast her wall up. Now she doesn't even know what she wants anymore. And in a few words, she tells Lauren that she doesn't want to talk about that now, and Lauren cannot do anything more but respect her wishes. But that is not the only thing bothering Bo as she continues to stare off. She wonders about Tamsin, and if she is alright, further, if she would be punished for what had happened, for Bo feels partly responsible. Kenzi enters the room, first giving Bo a huge hug, and then talking about everything that she remembered to her and Lauren. Bo's mind elsewhere.

Somewhere in Dark territory, Tamsin lies in a hospital bed, still unresponsive. The Morrigan is on the phone with a prospective client, her assistant beside her, and her henchmen guarding the door. A Dark Fae doctor is checking Tamsin's vitals all the while speaking to the assistant of Tamsin's condition. He tells her with reasons beyond his expertise that Tamsin has fallen into a self-induced coma. The Morrigan finally ends her conversation on the phone and asks the doctor the verdict on Tamsin, to which he tells her the same diagnosis. She then asks how long will Tamsin be like this, hoping that she would recover soon since she doesn't have time to replace Tamsin with a suitable candidate for her so-called peace project. The doctor tells her that it is undetermined, and that all he can do is continue to treat her until she comes out of the coma, if at all. The Morrigan is not at all pleased with the news. She raises her arm to liquefy him, and he quickly tells her that he is the best person to take care of the situation, rapidly stating reasons why. The Morrigan sighs as she flips her hair. She then gives the doctor 24 hours to rectify the situation or meet his maker, smiling. The doctor swallows a huge ball of air. The Morrigan walks over to Tamsin and tells her that if she dies on her that she will kill her. Then she bids the doctor adieu and leave, the assistant and henchmen following. The doctor completes his round and departs, leaving Tamsin alone. Suddenly a finger on the hand that the pulse oximeter is attached to twitches.

There is complete darkness before a memory begins to regain consciousness. The depiction is as crystal-clear as experiencing it in true life. Many centuries ago, there was a very beautiful maiden whose main duty at that time was to collect souls of the valiant to take to Valhalla, the great hall of heroes. This was just no ordinary maiden, this maiden happened to be a Valkyrie, and among collecting, it was also her duty to determine the outcome of battles, choosing who would live, and who would not, sending those that were deemed undeserving to Hel, the polar opposite of Valhalla, an underground place of the damned. Though the maiden intervened in battle whenever she saw fit, she was not ever to be seen by man unless they were on the verge of death. And she performed her tasks very well, so well that she was to become the next Commanding Valkyrie, the highest rank one can achieve.

One day while performing her duties, the maiden came across a handsome yet fierce warrior. Hovering about the battlefield, the maiden watched as the warrior slays his opponents with much art and skill. Not only that, but as the warrior fought, he treated each of his enemies with dignity and respect, never fighting unfair, going for low-blows, and did not permit the desecration of any bodies, allowing his enemies to collect their dead so that they may honor them properly.

The maiden also observed the warrior being honored by his brothers in arms after the battle, and upon returning to his homeland, adored by fellow citizens. He was not of noble blood, but his nature was as noble as one could be. The maiden was so intrigued by the warrior that she kept a close observation of him, wanting to know the passion of his fighting. It was then that she learned that it was not for glory, or to sit at the table among the greatest combatants known in the afterlife, but he fought for those that could not, to protect those that couldn't protect themselves. He fought for peace. The maiden found herself admiring those qualities about him. And she favored him.

When the warrior would go into battle, the maiden was never too far away. And in battle he was, engaging in every epic battle known in that region, fighting heroically. The maiden became the main topic of discussion among her fellow Valkyries for discovering such a fine specimen. This soon caught the attention of their Sovereign, who took great pleasure in obtaining such a worthy fighter. This created friction among some of her sister companions, who were jealous of the maiden and her limelight.

The maiden continued to watch over the warrior like a guardian angel, still performing her other duties of course. It would seem however that the more she watched him and his acts of valor, the deeper her feelings became. This in turn created an inner turmoil for the maiden since she had never felt these things for anyone, and it made her afraid. It was a spoken law against Valkyries putting anything else above their duties, and an unspoken one of displaying emotions since it was a proven fact that it obscured judgment. The maiden had never heard of any Valkyrie caring for anyone. So she kept her feelings to herself, but a few of the Valkyries began to notice a change in her. Gossip ensued. Gossip that climbed up the ladder, reaching their Sovereign.

With the way things were going there was no doubt in the maiden's mind that her warrior would be perhaps the greatest warrior Valhalla had ever seen. The maiden might not have been the Commanding Valkyrie in charge yet, but she was their Sovereign's favorite among them. He instructed the other Valkyries to be more like the maiden, who would travel far and wide to find their Sovereign the greatest fighters.

One day while out performing other tasks, the maiden heard the warrior's prayer, his voice resonating inside, sounding as if he is about to meet his demise. The maiden goes to him, ready to collect him, to take him away to Valhalla. When she arrived, she found him bruised and bloodied, a sword stemming out of his back. He falls to his knees and continues to plea for his life, praying to their Sovereign, not aloud, but in his thoughts. An enemy is about to swing the final blow, but the maiden intervenes, changing the course of the battle. The enemy slips and falls, and the sword he carried lifts in the air and lands into his heart. The maiden then appears to the warrior in a long white gown shrouded in bronze, silver and gold armor, where the upper half is made completely out of armor, and the bottom of the gown is embellished with gold and silver lining. Her golden tresses descend from a feathered wreath, white. A mystical aura radiates around her as she floats above the ground, her wings, a pearly white, wave against the wind. Her beauty shining vividly before him, the warrior looks as if he is seeing an angel, smiling that his prayers have been answered. Then he loses consciousness.

The warrior awakens to a field of lush green pastures, and lovely flowers of different hue spanning as far as the eye can see. He notices that his armor has been taken off of him and his clothing entirely changed into attire fit for royals. The warrior lifts his shirt and sees that his mortal wound has been healed. He sees the beautiful maiden sitting at the foot of a creek, pouring water onto her feet. She is wearing an all white gown. Her hair drapes over her shoulders resting underneath a diamond chained headband. The sun beaming upon her makes it all the more picturesque. He walks over to her slowly. The closer he gets to her it would seem the more her appearance changed. And when he does reach close yet far enough, she has become a beautiful swan. Upon seeing this, the warrior automatically falls down to his knees, singing the swan praises of thanks and gratitude, his arms raised to the sky. The swan maiden seems to be startled. Startled not by his presence, but by him. The swan maiden had never really interacted with a mortal outside of viewing their last breaths. He notices the swan maiden's sudden change of demeanor and hastily apologizes for his intrusion. Then it is as if he were spellbound, entranced in the sight of the swan. The warrior apologizes again to which bewilders the swan maiden.

He bows his head. "By the Gods, thou art as splendid as thou art magnificent. Not only in sight, yet act, for it is I that thee hath chosen among men. For that I am forever indebted to thee. From henceforth I shall be thine humble servant," he says, his face on the earth.

The maiden comes to him as she once was. The warrior feels a slight change in the breeze and lifts his head. He stares into her eyes, a winter's blue.

"I thought it merely a dream when I looked upon thee," he says, now in kneeling position. "I now know that I must have after all departed from mine former life, for a beauty such as thee cannot be seen with mortal eyes." He bows his head again. "Please pardon my lack of guile. If I am being too forthright it is simply that it cannot be contained." He looks into her eyes again. "For a beauty such as thee ought to be revered." The warrior stands to his feet. He tells the maiden that it had been her all along beside him in battle. That many years ago he had dealt with severe injuries, but for several years until recent, he has left the battles with merely minor flesh wounds. He knew that it was not skill alone, that he was being guarded. The maiden does not respond. He tells her that he knows that he could not repay her for all that she has done for him. So he gives her the only thing he could. "I am thine," he says, to her gently. "I am thine."

The warrior awakens on the battlefield in his original war attire. He stands up to see that only death surrounds him, he the sole survivor.

It did not take long for word to get around of the warrior's miraculous tale. The people began to praise him as a demigod, but he reminded them that he was just a man. And each time he returned to his modest home, he would find that he had treasures left at the door by locals. Believing he did not deserve such things, he gave it to those he felt deserved them more. This altruistic nature made him well-respected among the people, and it also made the maiden's heart fonder of him. She found herself often watching him even when he was not in battle. But when he was in battle, he knew that she was there with him, for he would look to the sky and there would be a constant flicker that only his eyes were allowed to see. And every night, no matter where he was, he would think of the maiden, and she would hear his thoughts of her.

With each battle earned the warrior even more admiration, and placed him among the greatest of heroes. Now held in the highest regard, his name became legend. He was close to the King, who wanted to bestow upon him title, yet he respectfully declined for what he had done was out of duty. The warrior had brought peace to their territory. The maiden and the warrior as it were, were as close to each other as the morning is to night physically, but emotionally they were as a wave is to an ocean. The time was fast approaching however that the maiden and the warrior would no longer be as they had been. The warrior had aged quite a bit, yet this did not falter the way the maiden felt about him, for her heart warmed for what was inside of him.

…The machine that is monitoring Tamsin's vital signs begins to fluctuate.

The warrior soon found himself at war again. A far away kingdom looking to expand their land had come to invade and conquer. When the warrior went to battle this day, he said a prayer and devoted it to the maiden. This went unheard by her, for she had never received it. The fighting went on as it typically did, with the warrior defeating each of his opponents. The maiden was collecting souls as usual along with eight other Valkyries, but something was afoot. The maiden noticed that her powers to decide who would live or die had been temporarily blocked. Her sister companions looked at her in confusion as well. Then she suddenly heard a loud cry, and she felt an ache in her heart. A spear had entered the warrior's body from behind. The maiden instinctively flies over to him, but just before she reaches him, the other Valkyries stop her, holding her, warning her that she cannot interfere because the battle had already been decided.

…The machine levels that are rising and falling more and more alerts the nurse, who goes into the hospital room to check on Tamsin.

The maiden was forced to watch the warrior fight on, though he was in major pain. Then another spear was lunged into him. For his enemies could not fight him in close range, so their tactic was to attack him from behind having no honor, for love and war were both one. The maiden ached again. And when it was apparent that the spears were getting the best of the warrior, his enemies gathered. Fought the warrior continued, even as he fell down to his knees. Each time a sword entered his body, the maiden felt a pain cutting into her heart. She struggled futilely to break free no longer able to stand the brutality of the warrior's suffering. And when she heard him call to her, it brought tears to her eyes yet as a Valkyrie she could not cry.

…The machine peaking, the nurse along with another nurse calls for the doctor on staff.

The warrior looked above and saw the maiden being held, the look in her eyes. He knew then that death kissed at his lips. Yet his only regret was death for it would severe the link between he and the maiden. Still he would gladly accept it, if only he could see the maiden one last time as she was the day in the pastures. The warrior raises his arm to the maiden, and she in turn reaches for him, neither reaching each other. The Valkyries that held the maiden releases her. Then suddenly the maiden's attire changes and she is in the white gown with the diamond chained headband, her wings stretching. As beautiful as the maiden is, her beauty could not hide the pain in her eyes. And the warrior, knowing that his time has come, tells her that it is okay, to soothe her heart, yet his last words broke it.

"I am thine." Then just as soon as the statement ended, so was he, being dealt the final blow. The maiden felt this surge of emotion flood inside of her, and not being able to restrain it, she allowed it to pour out, screaming. Her Valkyrie sisters looked at her in alarm, never having heard such a wail before. The scream was so loud that it crossed terrains and reached high above, not only stopping the battle, but ending it all together. That scream would later become only a tale to future generations.

…Tamsin's vital signs suddenly drop and then flatlines. A nurse is injecting Tamsin with a compound while the doctor performs chest compressions.

The battle over, the maiden flew to the warrior, kneeling beside him. The maiden looked upon the warrior and made his body whole again.

…The doctor and nurses are working relentlessly to recover Tamsin for fear of not only her death, but theirs as well.

The warrior's face has changed, and instead of the face of a male, it is Bo's. However, now it was time for the maiden to fulfill her duty, to take the warrior's soul to Valhalla. Just before she could, she is stopped by a fellow Valkyrie, who shakes her head. The maiden does not understand since the warrior was a great fighter, a champion among his people. The Valkyrie regretfully told the maiden that the warrior was denied entranced into Valhalla, his crime that he had forsaken their Sovereign by praying to the maiden before battle. This angered their Sovereign for it is he and he alone that received the praises of all his subjects. The maiden knew that if the warrior were not permitted to enter Valhalla then he must be taken to Hel. She felt this to be too dire of a consequence, that one mistake could cost someone so pure at heart their soul. The maiden refused to take him to Hel, defying their Sovereign, much to the shock of all of her sister companions, many of whom tried to convince her to collect the warrior and ask forgiveness. The maiden did not listen. Her defiance sped through like the current of air.

The maiden immediately began to regret her decision out of fear, fear that rocked her to the core for she had never refused to comply. But she remained firm. She had never felt the kind of feeling that she had felt for the warrior. Knowing that she can no longer go back to being the way that she was before, she accepted whatever was to come to her for her disobedience. And punished she was, for she was made out to be an example to anyone else who would even think of defying their Sovereign.

And the once beautiful maiden was now damned. Not able to take the form of a swan, but cursed to become a vulture. Not able to fly on horses, she is made to walk on foot with wolves, her wings taken away. The maiden is no longer immortal as she once was, and as part of her downfall, doomed to spend lifetimes on Earth, mortal lifetimes. And the warrior was sent to Hel where he spent the rest of his eternity.

Bo, who is still standing by the bedroom window, peering out of it, starts to clutch at her chest. Lauren notices and asks her what's wrong. Bo tells her that she doesn't know. Lauren grabs her medical bag, but Bo tells her that she is fine, that it's probably indigestion. The ache rips through Bo's chest again to which causes her to make a painful sound. Lauren goes over to Bo and takes her to lie on the bed, Kenzi helping. Bo repeatedly tells them that she is fine. Then Bo suddenly stops all movement, her eyes opened, but she is no longer present.

Simultaneously, Tamsin is still unresponsive to the tactics that the staff is using to revive her.

Inside of the darkness, a lucid image of the warrior appears, reaching out to the maiden, who is also there. And the maiden reaches back to him. Bo is somehow an audience to this. She looks to her side and there stands Tamsin, watching the two as well. Then when Bo returns her gaze to the pair, it is now her reaching for the maiden. Bo is so confused, yet the maiden's placid blue eyes feel familiar to her and she relaxes. In turn, Tamsin is reaching for the warrior, his eyes gentle. Bo notices that the maiden resembles Tamsin. And Tamsin sees the warrior's appearance changing, beginning with his eyes burning neon blue. Then as it would come to pass, the warrior comes to the maiden, and the two kiss a centuries old kiss, one of forever longing, and deep passion. And when they do finally release each other, Bo finds that she is staring at Tamsin, and Tamsin at Bo.

Bo comes out of her stupor, back inside of her bedroom, Kenzi and Lauren beside her. She is breathing like she has just run a marathon, with a very confused expression on her face. "Tamsin," says Bo as if she were there in front of her.

At the same time, Tamsin is revived, with almost the entire floor staff surrounding, the Dark Fae doctor giving thanks to every deity in his memory bank. Tamsin sits up upon hearing a voice. "Bo?" And then. "Shit!"


	8. Chapter 8

The Morrigan's Office. Tamsin is sitting in the waiting room when The Morrigan's assistant walks over to her. "The Morrigan would like to hold your meeting on the rooftop, please follow me," she says.

On the rooftop, The Morrigan is relaxing on a chaise lounge chair that has a canopy, wearing a bikini, sipping her drink through a straw. A well-developed young male wearing a Speedo is fanning her with a palm leaf.

"I hope you don't mind darling, today is such a nice day, I figured why not? Come, sit, drink," says The Morrigan, suspiciously chipper.

Tamsin gives her a funny look then complies, sitting down on the end of a lounge chair. The assistant is about to pour Tamsin a glass when she politely refuses.

"So, are we feeling better today," says The Morrigan, in a cutesy voice, sad puppy face.

"Peachy," says Tamsin, with her usual smirk.

"That was quite a mess you left for me to clean." The Morrigan takes a grape from off of a fruit platter held by her assistant. "And we all know how I hate cleaning."

Tamsin sighs. "I…"

The Morrigan interrupts. "No need to apologize my dear."

Tamsin's expression is a very confused one. "So you don't want to know what happened?"

"Not really. Shit happens," says The Morrigan, with a shrug. "Hell if you ask me it was quite amusing," says The Morrigan. "But let's not make a habit of it." She hands her half-empty drink to her assistant. "I'm not much of a surprise kind of girl."

"So why am I here then?" asks Tamsin.

"I'm just checking up on you sweetie. I had to reschedule a lot of shit because of you." The Morrigan pauses. "But your little spectacle did provide me with one thing. Part of my plan is working."

"Which part? The part where I attacked everyone or the one where I'm working with Light Fae, I'm confused."

The Morrigan taps the top of her head with her finger. "Ah ah ah. You'll know when I'm ready to tell you. In any case you've got some work cut out for you, i.e. fix the shit that you fucked when you spazed out on the goof troop." The Morrigan stands up. She goes over to a table and makes her own drink. She turns around with her glass, facing Tamsin, sipping her drink. "Take today and tomorrow off."

Tamsin frowns. "It's the afternoon. And tomorrow is La Shoshain, none of us work," she says, unenthused.

"That is right. Why didn't you remind me," says The Morrigan, to her assistant, annoyed.

"Madame it's on your calendar of events. Remember you're taking a trip to Cabo San Lucas?" replies the assistant.

The Morrigan wears a naughty grin. "Right. Oh well then, in the spirit of Cabo, take the weekend. That is, off your cop duties, not the Succubus."

"I'm already on sick leave."

"Well hell I was being generous. I can take it back."

"If you did it wouldn't make a difference."

"Oh Tamsin, that mouth of yours. Keep it up and it just might get you in the wrong kind of trouble someday," says The Morrigan, with an eyebrow flash. "I expect a full report first thing Monday morning." She goes back to her chair. "You're dismissed."

Bo and Kenzi walk into The Dal. They look around with odd expressions as The Dal is decorated in a festival fashion, and is packed with people.

They sit down at the bar. "What the hell?" says Kenzi.

"I know right," says Bo.

Out of the blue, Dyson comes over and sits with them. "Kenzi, Bo," he says. Kenzi nods her head in acknowledgment. He looks at Bo. "Haven't seen you lately."

"Well, I've been kind of busy," says Bo. She quiets and then. "Have you, um talked to Tamsin?"

"Yeah tell her I want to thank her personally for the trip to hibernation," says Kenzi.

"I know what you mean," says Dyson, to Kenzi. He looks at Bo. "And she hasn't been back since I returned. Gone on sick leave."

Bo nods her head slowly as if she is thinking about something.

"Yeah whatever, sick leave my ass," says Kenzi, rolling her eyes. "So what the hell is going on here? I am a loyal customer, and I ain't never seen this many people here before."

"You mean freeloader," says Trick, walking over to them, behind the bar. "And today is La Shoshain."

"La sho what?" says Kenzi, with a frown. Bo does the same.

"La Shoshain," repeats Trick. "It's the most sacred day of the year for Fae."

"So it's a holiday?" says Bo, with a that's-really-lame look.

"Bo, it's Fae Day," laughs Kenzi. Bo laughs as well.

"It's spiritual Kenzi," says Trick, appearing offended.

"Okay Trick, hold your horses there, I'm only kidding. So what's so special about it anyway? All I see is a reason to party," says Kenzi.

"Today is the only day out of the year that both sides can celebrate with each other, together," says Trick.

"I feel like I'm missing part of the story," says Bo.

"Let's put it this way, both Light and Dark can drink, party and make merry, together," explains Trick.

"Make merry as in boink each other?" says Kenzi, with a curious and excited expression.

"For lack of a better word," says Trick, looking a bit disturbed.

"See Bo, and you wanted to stay home. Now you can knock bits with a Dark Fae and not even feel guilty about it afterwards," says Kenzi. Everyone frowns at Kenzi, Bo's the look of fire. "Um, not that it happened before or anything like that. Because it didn't."

"Kenzi," says Bo, reprimandingly.

"What? I need a drink," says Kenzi.

"Anyway, back to this spiritual day, is there anything else I should know about it?" asks Bo.

"It's a day of peace," says Dyson. "We can't use our powers, feed, or use any acts of violence."

"Some serious shit," says Kenzi, grabbing a drink from a waitress walking pass.

Suddenly a woman playing a lyre screams an ear piercing scream that has everyone hugging their ears to protect them. Then she rushes out of The Dal. The room fills with a quiet terror.

"What in the Fae Day was that?" asks Kenzi.

Then Trick yells for everyone to leave, everyone except the five noble families.

"What the hell was that really?" asks Bo.

"It was the wail of a Banshee," answers Trick.

"And for all of those who wasn't paying attention in class when mythologies were discussed," says Bo.

"A Banshee? Wait Irish folklore slowly returning. Dude, doesn't that mean death?" says Kenzi.

"Well in this case the death of a member of one of the five noble families," says Trick.

"Sucks to be Fae," says Kenzi, shaking her head.

"There are five noble human families too. Not that I suspect that you are part of one," says Trick.

"Um ouch. And how do you know? I'll have you know that my uncle's grandpa great grandmother's first cousin's aunt twice removed was a fine courtesan who I'm sure came across a many noble blood," says Kenzi.

"Well okay. Let's um, drink to that," says Bo, to Kenzi. They toast their glasses and drink.

Trick looks over to Dyson.

"I'm already on it," says Dyson, getting out of his seat. "You up for a round of hide and go seek the Banshee?" he says, to Bo.

"Can I take a vacay instead?" says Bo.

"You can be of noble blood Bo since you don't know who your family is," points out Dyson. "Plus I might need a hand seeing that I can't use mine today and you can being non-allied."

"Well why didn't you just say that," says Bo, with a smile. Dyson smiles back.

"Yeah don't mind me, I'll just be here eating grub."

Bo turns to her. "Are you sure Kenzi?"

"Yeah, sure. Go, have fun," says Kenzi.

Meanwhile in a Dark bar, Tamsin is walking out of a men's room, tidying up her clothes. She goes over to the bar. A guy exits right after, sitting over with his friends all the while gawking at Tamsin.

"Let me have whatever has the most alcohol in it," says Tamsin, to the bartender.

"That bad huh?" says the bartender, noticing Tamsin's deed.

"Let's just say I could've done better all by myself," she smirks.

The bartender smiles. "This is my special concoction. It's guaranteed to make you forget about your current woes because you'll be busy creating new ones. And it's on the house."

"My kind of drink," says Tamsin, tasting it, nodding her head in approval.

Back on the other side of Fae land. Dyson and Bo have located the Banshee and know who will die, but now they are out honoring one of the soon to be dead guy's last requests. That is to find his brother so that he can make amends with him. Bo and Dyson are sitting in the car outside of their client's brother's job. Bo is reading up on the Blood King and La Shoshain while Dyson drinks from his flask.

"Wow, I can't believe I didn't know any of this stuff. It's so fascinating," says Bo.

Dyson nods in agreement.

"Okay grumpy cat, what's your problem?" asks Bo, noticing Dyson's indifferent attitude.

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about things."

"Well what kinds of things?"

Dyson shakes his head. "Nothing that's important enough for you to worry over. Bo," says Dyson, with a pause. "I just want you to know that I'm there for you. And that I always have your best interest at heart."

"Well thanks," says Bo, with a frown. "Are you okay over there? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Everything's fine Bo," says Dyson, with a reassuring smile.

"If you say so," says Bo. The car becomes quiet. "I've been meaning to ask you something. I didn't want to ask Trick because I'm always asking him questions and I think it gets on his nerves."

"Bo what is it?" asks Dyson, wearing a concerned expression.

"It's nothing serious. I was just wondering. Well you know the Fae, and them being divided and all, what happens to a um, well let me just put it like this. Say that you and Hale, who are both Light Fae got into a heated argument, and you two aren't friends, and say it was over someone like Kenzi, and she was Fae, only she hasn't chosen a side. And you and Kenzi were like the good guys. Say he attacked Kenzi, would you harm him, or could you harm him, hypothetically speaking?" asks Bo.

Dyson looks confused, not by the question, but by Bo's asking of it. "Well I wouldn't, and it's not so much that I wouldn't want to, it's just that once you join a side then you don't go against your own. And say if I were to pick sides with Kenzi, especially her being unaligned, the consequences of my actions would not be pretty."

"Oh," says Bo as if she has just understood something.

"Was I helpful?"asks Dyson.

"Tons," says Bo. She goes back to reading.

Later that day. After Kenzi and soon to be dead guy have been going over his recent bucket list, they decided to hang at the crack shack, indulging in a bucket of fried chicken.

At the same time, Tamsin, on her pearl white Ducati that has gold rims and chrome accents, is driving inebriated, running stops signs and lights. Driving at increasing speeds, the wind flowing through her hair.

Back at the crack shack. Kenzi and soon to be dead guy's food and conversation are interrupted by a Goblin assassin in black apparel. He is trying to kill the soon to be dead guy and whoever intervenes. Dyson and Bo show up just in time, but the Goblin has the upper hand, disabling Dyson and giving Bo a run for her money. The Goblin is so fast that each time Bo tries to strike him with her sword it is as if he has disappeared, taunting her. He taps her from behind, and when she faces him, he hits her, knocking her to the ground. Dyson is on the ground trying to catch his breath, while Kenzi stands in front of soon to be dead guy, wielding a huge kitchen knife. The Goblin has Bo's sword now, lifting it up in the air to strike her down with it. Kenzi yells for Bo to watch out. Dyson is reaching for his gun but can't get to it fast enough. Suddenly horrid and bone-chilling sounds travel inside of the home. The sounds absorb the entire interior, seeming as if it is bleeding from the walls. The room dims and becomes cold. Tamsin is walking slowly in, her face skull-like. The Goblin turns around to face her and is locked under her influence. Everyone is looking in alarm, Bo, Dyson, and Kenzi fearing that there might be a repeat of last they met.

Kenzi can barely allow to escape, "Holy fucking shit," from out of her mouth.

Then unexpectedly the Goblin becomes two, one physical, and the other transparent, shifting in and out of one another. Several arms come from underneath the Goblin, pulling him down. The Goblin shouts for his life, his physical appearance changing dull in color, eyes fading into black. Everyone is looking in terror, stock-still in their positions. The room becomes louder with ghostly moans as the hands bring down with them the transparent Goblin before vanishing. The sounds stop, the temperature goes back to standard, light is restored, and the Goblin's lifeless body falls onto the floor. Tamsin's face returns to normal. She looks over at Bo.

"We need to talk," she says.


	9. Chapter 9

Bo's heart is racing a mile a minute. She inhales deeply. "I agree," she says, looking up at Tamsin. "But can I catch my heart first?"

Soon to be dead guy's mouth is wide opened, his hands gripping Kenzi's shoulders. He lets go.

Dyson, who had his gun pointed at the Goblin, puts it away.

"That was…the scariest shit…I've ever seen…in my life," says Kenzi, wheezing like she needs an inhaler. "Never…do that shit again…"

"I want to say thank you, but I also want to run away in terror," says soon to be dead guy, still petrified.

"Dude…I think I'm having a…an asthma attack," Kenzi says, hardly able to breathe. "Seriously," she says, panting and wheezing.

Dyson frowns, standing to his feet. "Kenzi are you alright?" he asks, going over to her.

Kenzi is holding her chest. "Does it look like I'm alright? Didn't you see that shit? Fucking hands came out of," she stops herself, the attack getting worse.

Dyson holds Kenzi. Kenzi holds her finger in the air as if to give her a moment. "Paper bag. Left side, in the drawer, by the sink," she says.

Soon to be dead guy complies, returning with a paper bag, hands trembling all the while.

Kenzi begins inhaling and exhaling into the bag. "You know that shit…I was saying earlier…about personally thanking people," says Kenzi. "…I take all that shit back."

Meanwhile Tamsin is looking at Bo, and Bo is looking at Tamsin as if there is no one else in the room. Bo's body has calmed down from the incident, but her mind is still a bit disturbed by it. She stands to her feet.

Dyson notices Bo's and Tamsin's interchanging of stares. Not knowing what to think of them, he wears a peculiar expression. "Bo, you alright?" he asks.

"Fine," answers Bo, nodding her head, still looking at Tamsin. "I um, we have something to," Bo shakes her head, "Guys you think you can leave us alone for a minute? Tamsin and I have something to discuss, in private."

First an awkward silence ensues. Then. "Are you crazy?!" says Kenzi. Tamsin's and Bo's concentration is broken and now both are staring at Kenzi. Kenzi gulps. "No offense, but I know I'm not the only one with eyes here," she says, to Bo. "You saw that shit that happened to whatever the hell that was?"

"A Goblin," whispers soon to be dead guy, to Kenzi.

"To Goblin guy," says Kenzi. "And you want to be left alone with Hellraiser? Hell no. And might I add please don't kill me."

Tamsin gives her the usual smirk, her leg leaning against the back of the sofa.

"Kenzi," says Bo, with a frown.

"No Bo. This, this is crazy. Have you forgotten what happened last time?" says Kenzi, shaking her head. "Did you forget about Dyson's insanity and you unconscious? Not to mention me being put to sleep?"

Tamsin appears thoroughly annoyed now.

Soon to be dead guy looks so confused. "What are we talking about again?" he says.

"Kenzi's right Bo," says Dyson.

"Look you guys, I didn't forget about anything okay. But we do have to talk to each other," says Bo.

"Yeah we do, all of us," says Kenzi, pressing her lips together with attitude.

Dyson folds his arms.

Soon to be dead guy clears his throat. "Well since I don't have anything to do with anything, I'd rather take my chances with the powers that be outside of here. Thanks for saving my life by the way," he says, to Tamsin.

"Kenzi, you don't understand," says Bo. Soon to be dead guy shrugs his shoulders, acknowledging that he is being ignored.

"No you don't Bo, because if you did then you would see what I'm saying is right," says Kenzi.

"You're right Kenzi, I don't understand, any of it. But I want to have the opportunity to," says Bo.

"Listen to Kenzi Bo," says Dyson.

"I don't have time for this!" says Tamsin, clearly frustrated.

"Who you telling," says soon to be dead guy, under his breath.

"I didn't come here for all of this. I came to talk to Bo. And you can stop all of your worrying, I'm not going to do anything to her," says Tamsin. She sighs. "Look, I know that you all are still feeling some way about me because of what happened. I," she says, frowning. "It wasn't intentionally. I lost control…And if I harmed you well," she stops, clearing her throat. "I am, I feel um, well what I'm trying to say is." She shakes her head. "Fuck it. If you can't accept that I made a mistake then okay. But regardless of how any of you might feel right now, I came to talk to Bo, and that's what I intend to do." She returns her gaze back to Bo, whose eyes are glowing blue, apparently turned on by Tamsin's vulgarity.

"Was that an apology because I'm confused," says Kenzi, to Dyson and soon to be dead guy, who shrugs his shoulders. Kenzi looks at the Goblin. "Well I guess I can look over it this time. You did just save us and all." Kenzi shudders. "I feel like I need to take a bath in holy water. Anyway, you did only put me to sleep, which is more than I can say for the fugly Goblin," she says, shrugging and nodding. Tamsin frowns at Kenzi and shakes her head, then returns her attention to Bo.

Dyson sees the way Bo is looking at Tamsin. "Bo everything okay over there?" he asks.

Bo slowly nods her head.

Kenzi looks over. "Shit Bo, you hungry or something? I mean there's plenty of chicken left that hasn't fallen on the floor."

"Not that kind of hungry," says Bo, allowing her thoughts to stream out. Tamsin raises her eyebrow.

Dyson is now frowning. "Bo, what's going on?"

"Bo, sweetie, this chicken ain't gonna eat itself," says Kenzi, trying to assist, placing some chicken on a napkin.

Soon to be dead guy raises his hand in the air as if he were in a classroom. "I hate to interrupt this and what is probably going to be a very important conversation, but I just wanted to remind everyone that there's still that little problem of me dying in a few hours. I'm not trying to be a dick about it or anything. Just putting it out there," he explains. Then Bo, Kenzi, and Dyson seem to have snapped back into reality, attention to soon to be dead guy.

"Oh that is right," says Bo, her eyes returning brown. She looks at Tamsin. "Sorry, Shawn is a new client. I promised to help him reconcile things with his brother. But we can have our discussion after."

Tamsin sighs. "Fine." She looks at the Goblin. "So why was a Goblin trying to kill you all or should I even ask?"

"It's because of me," says Shawn. "A Banshee wailed for my death."

"Not that I care, but this has nothing to do with a Banshee," says Tamsin, now inspecting the Goblin. "If a Goblin's involved then someone most likely put a hit out on you."

Bo looks at Tamsin with surprise. Dyson does the same, but in a discreet manner.

"What?!" exclaims Shawn.

"And I thought that you were just having another episode of Final Destination," says Kenzi.

Suddenly Tamsin eyes turn a milky black.

"Here we go again, brace yourselves," says Kenzi, picking up the broom that Shawn had dropped earlier.

Tamsin looks at the Goblin's corpse with her head slanted. "Who sent you?" she asks.

Everyone is now looking at Tamsin like she's off her rocker.

Kenzi laughs a little. "Um Tamsin, usually if you want to get information out of someone, you do it before killing them," she says.

The Goblin corpse eyes open, a pale white.

"Oh shit," says Kenzi, jumping back, holding on to Shawn.

"What is she?" whispers Shawn, to Kenzi.

"A Valkyrie," whispers Kenzi, back to him.

"A Valkyrie? These powers aren't like any Valkyrie I ever heard of. Wait, it can't be," says Shawn, loudly, fear in his eyes. "You're not supposed to be real," he says, shaking his head.

Tamsin gives him a warning look. And Shawn puts both of his hands up in a surrendering manner.

"Dude what are you talking about?" asks Kenzi, with a frown.

"N-nothing. I don't know what I'm talking about. Just ignore me," says Shawn.

The dead Goblin speaks in its natural language the name of the person that hired it before it closes its eyes. Tamsin's eyes return.

"Okay. That wasn't as bad. Majorly creepy, but not as bad. Wait, how you gonna kill him and then make him talk to you? Now that's just coldblooded," says Kenzi. "And dude if I'm not mistaken that guy's name sounds a hell of a lot like your brother's, just saying."

Shawn is looking in disbelief, not from the corpse and Tamsin, well he is, but also from what the Goblin corpse said. "Liam. That can't be true. He's my brother, why would he want me dead?" he says, shaking his head.

"Shawn it's true. He blames you for him joining the Dark," says Bo.

"But that was eighty years ago," says Shawn.

"Dude can sure hold a grudge," says Kenzi.

"Is he still in his office?" asks Shawn.

"Last I checked," answers Bo. She looks at the Goblin. "I don't know about you guys, but I can't wait to get this Goblin out of here."

"I second that. Poor guy has had enough," says Kenzi, with emphasis on enough.

"Yeah whoever said that there was peace in death was clearly mistaken," says Bo, looking at Tamsin with a smile. Tamsin looks back with a soft expression.

"I'll report it to The Ash," says Dyson, breaking their moment. "And call the cleaners to clear out the body. You can inform The Morrigan about Liam," he says, to Tamsin. Tamsin gives him a yeah-right look. He looks back at Bo. "You know, once Goblins accept a hit they won't stop until it's done," he explains.

"You mean to tell me it's going to be more of those? Oh hell no, ain't nobody got time for that," says Kenzi.

"All the more reason to get them to come together," says Bo. She looks around. "Wait where's Shawn?"

"Well wherever he is, he took your crossbow with him," says Kenzi.

"My bet he's on his way to exact some good old fashion brotherly love," says Tamsin. She heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" asks Bo. "I thought you wanted to talk."

"You know this talk is sounding more and more like a euphemism," says Kenzi, to herself.

"You have my number. Use it when you're done," says Tamsin. She exits.

"And wow," says Kenzi. "This has been a day that's for sure. And Tamsin," she says, shaking her head, chewing on a piece of chicken.

Dyson is looking at Bo as if she has some explaining to do to him.

"Did you see how she killed that thing? Talk about nightmares forever. And making the dead talk. That is one scary bitch dude. Her boots were hellified though. Gotta ask her where she got them. Think they were Jimmy Choo's," says Kenzi, now having a conversation by herself.

"Bo what's going on?" asks Dyson.

"What do you mean?" asks Bo, with a shrug.

"I mean what's going on between you and Tamsin, I saw the way you were looking at her," says Dyson.

"Yum. This is some good chicken, yall should try some," says Kenzi.

Bo frowns defensively. "And what way was that Dyson?"

"I think you know very well the look I'm referring to," says Dyson.

"I'm telling you, don't even need to put hot sauce on it," says Kenzi.

"No I don't Dyson. And I don't appreciate you talking to me like this," says Bo.

"Like what? Like I care about you? Like I don't want you to make any mistakes that you won't be able to take back," says Dyson.

"Seriously you guys, best fried chicken ever," says Kenzi.

"That's a tad bit presumptuous. And no, you're acting like I'm your girlfriend or something. Which isn't part of the rules remember?" says Bo, smartly. Dyson doesn't say anything.

"Shit Bo," says Kenzi, looking at them now like she was watching a soap opera. She takes another bite of chicken.

"And for the record, it's my life to make whatever mistakes I choose to make," says Bo.

"You're right you can. You can call her too when it's time to heal," says Dyson.

"Man you have no idea," says Kenzi, under her breath.

"Whatever Dyson," says Bo, with an attitude. "And I don't know why you act like this every time someone comes into the picture. You act like you're jealous or something. Which would be stupid seeing as you made it very clear that you wanted us to be strictly platonic."

Kenzi is excitedly looking on for his response.

"Think what you want Bo. But I know what I see," says Dyson.

Kenzi looks disappointed at his response.

Bo rolls her eyes. "I can take care of myself Dyson. Been doing it long before you came around thank you. And whatever happened to I'm here for you Bo, and I only want what's in your best interest Bo?"

"That still stands Bo," says Dyson, earnestly.

"Well okay, now that that's over. We have a brother to save and a death to prevent, so come on chop chop," says Kenzi, waving a piece of chicken in her hand.

Later. Bo was able to stop the two feuding brothers by invoking Agallamh. A ritual seldom used by the Fae due to it being pretty much suicidal. The parties involved must lay all their cards on the table by way of discussion in an effort to gain peace amongst each other. And if a peace is not met with said parties then the individual that called the Agallamh must surrender their life. In this case Bo, who employed the sacred ritual without full knowledge of it or the consequences. She succeeds however, with the help of Kenzi, and the two brothers are able to make amends with each other, and the hit is called off. The gang and the two brothers along with their father are enjoying drinks at The Dal in celebration, drinking to the level of smashed, laughing at each other's stories. Bo excuses herself, walking off to the side, making a phone call.

Bo comes back over and hands Kenzi a set of keys. "What's these for?" asks Kenzi.

"For you. I'm gonna meet you at home," says Bo.

Kenzi gets out of her seat and escorts Bo to the side. "You're gonna meet me at home? And how will you be getting there miss missy?" asks Kenzi.

"Well, Tamsin is going to meet me here. So that we can talk," says Bo.

"O-kay, talking, yeah sure."

"Seriously Kenzi, don't be like that, there's nothing like that between us."

"Bo, your eyes were blue earlier. And you weren't feeding, crazy, or homicidal."

"I was, I was hungry Kenzi."

"Yeah for her Bo. And don't give me that look. Regardless if you want to admit to it or not, you like her," says Kenzi. She frowns and smiles at the same time. "Boy what's in these drinks?"

"From the sound of things a little too much alcohol," says Bo.

"Good one. And okay Bo, be like that. But I tell you one thing, my name isn't Boo Boo the fool."

"I know, it's Kenzi," says Bo, with a smile. Bo gets a message on her phone. "Hey, I gotta run," says Bo, giving Kenzi a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, don't hurt nobody," says Kenzi, waving at her.

Outside of The Dal. Tamsin is waiting, standing next to her Ducati. Bo walks over to her.

"So where do you want to talk, back at my place?" asks Bo.

"We can go wherever you want to go," says Tamsin.

"Well then, I'm feeling a bit adventurous today, how about you take me somewhere Tamsin. I don't want to go home just yet."

"Hop on."

They both get on the bike and Tamsin rides off. The journey is a ways away. Bo is looking at the changing surroundings, going from houses to businesses to houses, to busy interstates to farms, and then green pastures. Her arms hugging tightly around Tamsin.

Tamsin slows a little, taking an off road route. The scenery drastically changes. The trees are leafless and decayed, moss hanging from their limbs. The grass once green is now brown and brittle. They drive on a dirt paved path that leads to an aged manor house that has been long taken over by vines. Vultures are hovering in the sky. Some are on the ground warring over a kill. A pack of wolves are playing viciously with each other. Tamsin parks the motorcycle. Bo steps off the bike.

"Remind me never to ask you to pick a place again," says Bo. "Had I known that we were going to Haunted Mansion I would've definitely postponed. And what's with you, I mean what's up with the dark and creepy?"

Tamsin pushes open a squeaky dilapidated gate. A water fountain that rests in the front has been replaced with rain residue, dirt and algae.

"By the look of things I'd say that your plan is to kill me and hide the evidence," says Bo.

"Come on," says Tamsin, she grabs Bo by the hand, leading her through.

They go inside of the place, an old and stuffy attic smell surfaces. Old pictures and paintings hang about, along with burned out candles. Sheets cover furniture pieces, and for those that they do not, dust covers them. What appears to be a library has several books missing from the shelves, a good portion of them on the floor. Some of the floorboards have come up, Tamsin and Bo walking across strategically. The wallpaper, stained and peeling. Cobwebs decorate the place. They reach the end of the residence, leading to the backyard.

"Let me guess," says Bo. "A burial ground awaits."

Tamsin smirks at her. They walk through the door, outside to the dark and gloomy presence of the estate. More wolves are running around. Others are watching their every move.

"Something tells me that these aren't the Dyson kind of wolves," says Bo, looking at them. "I swear if I get bit," she says, shaking her head.

There is a line of decomposing trees that spread across ahead of them. They walk through. As they pass the trees Bo's expression changes. She stands still like she needs a moment to take everything in. The grass is green along with the other trees and bushes. Flowers of different types are in full bloom, and plants of all ages spread far and wide. Colorful birds are soaring in the air.

Tamsin walks over to an apple tree and picks one, tossing it to Bo. "Shall we continue," she says.

Bo nods her head slowly. They walk together silently.

"You're quiet," says Tamsin.

"I know, sorry about that. I just didn't expect, well this. I mean with your powers and everything, it all just seem so dark, and seeing this, I mean, I don't know what to say," says Bo.

"With death comes life Bo."

They sit down on a bench enveloped by a garden of roses. Bo closes her eyes and smells the fresh scent of all that surrounds them. She opens her eyes and sees that Tamsin is staring into them.

"Um, so you wanted to talk," says Bo.

"Yes." Tamsin pauses, and then she frowns. "I'm not sure where to start."

"Well, how honest are we going to be today?"

"That depends. Some things I can't reveal Bo."

"Okay. Well what about us? Can you reveal what's going on between us? And was that real, with the woman and the guy, and us at the end?"

"That's a very loaded question." Tamsin's frown is stronger as she thinks on how to answer. She shakes her head. "I can't."

"You can't what Tamsin?"

"I just can't. I thought I could, but I think that was the alcohol talking. Anyway, you don't need to get involved in my shit."

"I'm not understanding you. Earlier it seemed dire to talk to me. And what kind of shit are we talking about? With the way things are looking I'm already involved," says Bo. Tamsin is quiet. "Just be straight with me Tamsin. Was that real? You, and me, and them?"

"I don't know what to tell you Bo. That day, I was, I had put myself in a coma, unintentionally. My mind had gone off to another place, another lifetime. And somehow, you came into it. I don't really know how it happened."

"Okay, well who was that guy? And that woman looked a lot like you, except there was something different about her. I remember her spirit, it was kind and gentle, and she was happy. There was a constant glow to her."

Tamsin is staring out into the garden, thinking. "Have you ever heard of the fairytale called The Dark Swan, about the warrior and the maiden?" she asks, still looking out.

Bo shakes her head. "Well I've heard of Swan Lake if that's what you mean."

"That's just a popular variation of it," says Tamsin. She stands up. "Well the story goes…"she says, telling the story to Bo. Tamsin begins tending to the garden as she continues with the tale, Bo following, listening intently.

Tamsin finishes, both with the tending of the garden and the story. Bo is standing there, speechless, wearing a bothered expression on her face.

"That was a beautiful, yet very disturbing story. But now that you told me this story, it does remind me of that scary one that adults would tell all the kids to get them to behave. It's the one that goes, beware of the swan maiden for if she is ever seen. Nothing but sorrow you will feel. Death will surely follow. Beware of the swan maiden those that love. For in your dream you will die. Never to reach the sky above. Beware of the swan maiden for if she is ever seen. Nothing will save you, not even a scream. I know it's not what you're talking about, but it used to scare the hell out of me when I was kid," says Bo, with a laugh.

Tamsin is quiet with a frown on her face.

"Soo," says Bo. "What ever happened to the maiden anyway? Did she ever get revenge? I know I would've if it were me."

"That was the ending. Far as I know it's not mentioned what happened to the maiden after everything, except that she was to roam the earth as a mortal to serve out her punishment. I guess when I find out more, I'll let you know. And revenge, well my bet is that if she hasn't gotten it yet, she will," says Tamsin, with a smirk.

"So, what's with the fairytale Tamsin? I didn't peg you to be a storyteller of sorts. Is it true or something? I can never tell with the Fae."

"Bo, with all stories there is a hidden meaning," says Tamsin, walking away.

Night is creeping up on them, the sun falling back for the moon.

Bo catches up. "So what's the moral of the story then?"

Tamsin stops walking and faces Bo. "That love will get you killed," she says, with a strong look in her eyes.

"Well okay then. Remind me never to have story-time with you again. You'll have all the kids running." Bo looks around. "It sure did get dark quick." Bo sees something sparkling up ahead. "Whoa what's that?"

Tamsin looks in her direction. "Oh, that's just the glass house. It is getting dark out here. We could go inside if you want. Unless you're ready to go."

"Inside is good. Besides, I'd rather explore some more," says Bo.

They walk to the glass house. And it was just as Tamsin referred to it, made out of glass. From the outside it looked like a small room, but upon entering was a different story. It changed entirely in form and size, appearing as a living area with a fireplace burning.

Bo looks in shock and confusion. "Um, what just happened?" She looks at the wall and can't see the outside like she could see the inside before.

"This place is enchanted Bo."

"Enchanted as in magic."

"You can say that. It helps me to sleep. Can I get you anything?" asks Tamsin.

Bo is touching on a sofa to see if it's real. "I'm good," she says. "Well I could take something to drink." Suddenly a drink materializes in her hand. "Shit," she says, almost dropping it. "That scared me half to death. How did this happen anyway, and is this real, or safe?"

"The glass house feeds off thoughts. And it's as real as me standing here talking to you."

Bo sips the drink. "Wine," she says, smiling. "I was thinking about how great a glass of wine would be." She sips it again. "Best wine I've ever tasted. I see the enchantment doesn't indulge in the cheap. Hmm, what if I said I wanted a million dollars? Kidding, well I think."

Tamsin smiles. "It doesn't work that way anyway. That's not what's in your heart."

Bo laughs. "So what you're saying is that the glass house is trying to tell me that I'm a drunk at heart? That's awesome." Bo takes another sip, looking as if she is thinking about something. She places her drink on a table. "So, what's your story Tamsin?" she says, walking over to her. "You must have one, or why bring me all the way out here? I know it wasn't to talk about fairytales."

"Maybe I wanted you to see another part of me."

The fireplace burns harder, sparks flaring up.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't know Bo."

"I think you do Tamsin."

Tamsin turns around, her back facing Bo. "All I know is that the last person I um, didn't want to die, they didn't end up too good so."

"Wait, are you saying that you care about me?"

The flames in the fireplace are blazing in altitude. Tamsin doesn't respond.

"Well since we're being honest, I should probably tell you that…"

Tamsin interrupts. She faces Bo. "Don't Bo. Keep your words to yourself." Tamsin pauses. "I already know how you feel. I can hear your thoughts…when you think of me."

Bo smiles. Though she thinks Tamsin's words to be romantic, she doesn't believe that she can read her thoughts. "Oh yeah, so tell me, what am I thinking now?"

Suddenly the room changes, save for the fireplace still burning in the background, becoming entirely made into mirrors. A vast floor bed with white satin sheets appears, surrounded by roses, red. A strong yet gentle gust sweeps across them, their hair blowing in the wind. Bo looks at Tamsin and sees that her hair is draped in loose curls, and a wreath made out of white roses crown her head. Tamsin has on a white silk gown that frames her silhouette, the upper half, made completely out of white roses. Tamsin looks at Bo and sees that her hair is draped over her shoulder, smooth and lustrous, a single rose pinned into it. A long red garment hugs Bo's body that trails to the red roses that surround the bed, her lips and nails becoming the shade of them. Bo's eyes turn blue.


	10. Chapter 10

The flames in the fireplace calm. Bo moves closer to Tamsin, brushing the side of her face. As Bo's hand traces the side of Tamsin's face, Tamsin brushes her face against Bo's hand. Then Bo's hand rubs alongside Tamsin's lips, then to her chin. She lifts Tamsin's head then softly kisses her on the lips, closing her eyes. The fire crackles. Tamsin looks as if she wants to touch Bo, her hands less than inches away from her, but something holds her back. Still, the energy between them can be felt without touch. Bo takes hold of Tamsin's hands, and opens her eyes. She then kisses them all the while looking at Tamsin. Bo moves forward and kisses Tamsin's lips once again. Tamsin kisses her in return. The kiss becomes lengthy as they embrace each other. They begin to move backward, bit by bit.

The shift to the bed is as long as their longing. As they descend toward the bed, it is as if time is stretching. Their actions are constant, yet their descent is like a slow motion free fall. When their bodies finally unite with the bed, a splash of petals erupts, red and white. They lie on one another, no longer in clothing, but bare. Petals coating, they look into each other's eyes as if the petals were invisible. Bo notices a vulnerability inside of Tamsin's eyes. She places her hand against Tamsin's face in a reassuring manner then her hand slowly travels downward. Tamsin's body reacting to Bo's touch, she puts her arms around Bo. Her hands move across Bo's back in gentle massages, and they kiss. The flames in the fireplace burn hotter.

A wind comes about them, swiveling in a tunnel-like fashion, sweeping the roses that were around the bed up. Not noticing, they continue kissing and caressing each other. The roses in the wind disappear into it, the wind clear. Suddenly the bed lifts as the room forms into a dome, still cloaked in mirrors, and the fireplace still blazing their passions. Bed suspended in the air, Bo sits up. She looks down at Tamsin, her eyes intoxicating. Tamsin sits up as if called by them. Now facing each other, legs overlapping, they press together, holding each other, kissing. The fire regains momentum. Bo gently reclines Tamsin. Eyes shut, their bodies start moving to their own rhythm, the room echoing their melodies. With each level of excitement, the fire roars like a fearsome animal, becoming increasingly higher. They roll over, Tamsin on top, continuing. The flames burst out of its confinement area. Traveling out, flames line the room, pulsating as if it were alive. Bo rolls Tamsin over so that she is lying on her stomach. Then she plants a trail of soft kisses down her back. Tamsin's hands tighten into a fist, the feeling inside overpowering, Bo's hand moving beneath. The flames act as an equalizer, displaying their risings. The petals inside of Tamsin's grip bleed out, her intimate sounds give Bo goose bumps. She turns Tamsin over and continues, their bodies moving as waves, together as if they were a single entity.

Tamsin kisses Bo's lips, then her neck. She turns Bo over on her back. Bo looks up and sees their reflection. She places her hands through Tamsin's hair. As Bo continues to look into the mirrors, her vision becomes two-way as she can now see herself from all of the vantage points of all the reflections that her eyes come into contact with. And can feel all the emotions as if they were separate people yet all going into one source. Her eyes roll back from the sensations. Bo tries to contain herself. Her breathing becomes heavier as she watches Tamsin from the mirrors. She sees her moving further away from her. Then she feels her legs being gently pressed open. Bo continues, watching them as if it were a single movie from different angles as Tamsin is kissing the inner side of her legs, her heart beating rapidly. The fire rumbling. Suddenly Bo's back arches and her head leans back as a rush of ecstasy moves throughout her body. Her eyes close as moans pour out of her. The blaze covers the room.

With her last sound, Tamsin moves back up. Then Bo moves Tamsin to her backside. They kiss each other. The fire begins to circle closer, enclosing them in a ball. The mirrors begin to crack. Then the ball of fire condenses, first engulfing them before going inside of them. The initial feeling is almost stun-like as it stops them in their tracks as they take it in, filling them with a wild passion. Tamsin grips Bo's sides, her face frowning as she tries to keep the fire down inside of her. Bo holds on to Tamsin's shoulders. Her eyes turn from the shade of blue to red. Then that which Bo was trying to contain escapes her, escapes Tamsin. The fire bursts out of them with such force that the mirrored dome shatters. The pieces transform into roses as they fall. And Bo and Tamsin, continuing.

The next day. Bo and Tamsin are lying in the garden, caressing each other, looking into each other's eyes. They kiss. As the kiss carries on, Bo lifts Tamsin's leg against her side.

Suddenly Tamsin laughs. She shakes her head. "What are you?" she says.

"Well, last time I checked," says Bo, moving her index finger across Tamsin's chest. She looks at Tamsin when she's done, seductively. "I was a Succubus. And I'm just getting started." They kiss again.

"Yes you are," says Tamsin, in between the kiss. "And I am only Fae...we keep going on like this…and I'm afraid I won't be of much use to any of us."

"Well," says Bo, now giving her soft pecks against her lips and cheeks. "You didn't say that last night. Or this morning."

"That may be true," says Tamsin, massaging Bo's backside. "But I don't recall getting any breaks. A girl can only heal so fast. And sex with you eventually turns into sex with Rogue."

Bo lifts up and gives her a funny look. "Who is Rogue?"

"Well Rogue, she is a character," says Tamsin, flashing her eyebrow. Bo looks at her with daring eyes. Tamsin smiles. "Bo, she's from X-Men," she says. Bo shakes her head. "You know from the comic book," says Tamsin. Bo still gives her an odd look. "She's fict, oh hell never mind. Well anyway, we were in the glass house. It kind of keeps everyone intact. So your draining was placed on reduced speed."

"So what you're saying is that you can't hang?" says Bo, eyes smiling.

"Oh I can definitely hang, just not trying to prove a point through death," says Tamsin. They both laugh.

"No that wouldn't be any fun at all," says Bo. She pauses for a moment. "I have to give you credit though, no one has ever lasted longer than you on all counts," she says. Tamsin smirks. "Speaking of the glass house, sorry about what happened to it," says Bo, with a sad expression then a smile. "I'll buy you another one when they go on sale."

"Right. Anyway, you weren't totally responsible," says Tamsin, with a soft expression.

"Well I will. I even hear that they sell them at Macy's," says Bo, kissing on her neck.

"If any anything Walmart," says Tamsin, with a small laugh. "But it's okay." She rubs her hand through Bo's hair. "I don't think I'll be needing it anymore anyway."

Bo looks up at her. "How come?" she asks, with a naughty expression.

Tamsin raises her eyebrow. "I think you already know why," she responds.

Bo rests her head on Tamsin. "Well I'm sure gonna miss that wine. It's not every day that you get things catered to you by thought."

"And here I thought that's what I've been doing," says Tamsin, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah well, I have no complaints there," says Bo. She lies on her back and looks up at the sky. Her mind starts wondering to the events that took place last night and this morning. "Sooo…what now?" She looks over to Tamsin. "What are…"

Tamsin interrupts. "Bo don't," she says, shaking her head.

"Well great. I can already see that I'm not going to like this hearing my thoughts thing that you have going on. You know the least you can do is let me say what I'm going to say. I can always change my mind. Now I don't even remember what I was going to say," pouts Bo.

"It's better that you don't," says Tamsin.

Bo frowns. "Why would you say that?"

"I didn't mean to say that, I mean for it to come out like that. Well I did. But I wasn't trying to be mean," says Tamsin. She sits up, and folds her arms around her knees, staring out into nothing in particular.

"O-kay. What's wrong?" asks Bo, noticing her demeanor. "Is it something that I said, or thought?" she asks, sitting up as well.

Tamsin shakes her head, and a frown surfaces.

"Okay, then why are you looking like that?"

Tamsin sighs. She looks over to Bo, worry in her eyes.

"Okay seriously Tamsin, you're starting to freak me out," says Bo. She brushes her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," says Tamsin.

Now Bo is frowning. "You're sorry? You're sorry about what, freaking me out?" she asks, shrugging.

Tamsin puts her hand on her forehead as if she were in pain while shaking her head.

"Tell me Tamsin. What's going on?" asks Bo, concerned.

"You don't understand Bo. You can't understand."

Bo moves closer to Tamsin and places her hand on her shoulder. "Well, maybe if you told me, I could."

Tamsin shakes her head again. "No, I can't."

Bo relaxes her arms. She starts to get a sick feeling inside of her. The one you get when you give someone something that means a lot to you and after they receive it, you never hear from them again. Her thoughts running amuck.

Tamsin can sense her distress. "It's not like that Bo," she says.

"Then what is it like? And can you act like you don't know what I'm thinking about. I don't think you know how creepy that is."

"I'm not a mind reader Bo. You're just easy to read."

"I don't care Tamsin, you're dodging the question. I thought that we were getting somewhere yesterday. Being honest and all. But you're still holding secrets. That's fine," says Bo. She's about to get up when Tamsin stops her.

"Bo wait," she says, holding her hand.

"I've been waiting Tamsin," says Bo, seemingly frustrated.

"Okay Bo, you want to know what's on my mind," says Tamsin. Bo gives her a duh-look. "Okay." Tamsin looks up then back at Bo. "Well sometimes…shit," she says, cutting herself off. "I don't know how to put it."

"Whatever way you hear it in your mind Tamsin, just say it."

Tamsin sighs a deep sigh. "Sometimes…sometimes when I like people," Tamsin frowns. "I um, I have to make them go…away."

"Go away," says Bo, with a grimace. "Go away like how? Like avoiding phone calls go away, or something more permanent?"

Tamsin doesn't say anything.

"Really? You choose now to be silent?" says Bo. She doesn't know what to think or how to feel. One minute she is in disbelief, and the other hurt. Bo shakes her head and inhales to calm herself. Then. "And just so you know, that's a hell of a thing to tell someone after doing all that we've done Tamsin."

"Well when you say it like that it does sound a little fucked up," says Tamsin. Bo nods in agreement while giving her a look. "You just don't understand though. And I know you want to, but I can't tell you more. You already know more than you should have."

"That's funny. I wonder why I feel like I don't?" says Bo, she folds her arms. "So what, I'm supposed to just forget about everything? Go on like nothing ever happened?" She looks into Tamsin's eyes, searching. "Well Tamsin, I won't, I can't accept that. You know that there's something between us, more than something."

Tamsin heaves a deep sigh. "Bo, I told you about speaking your feelings out in the open."

"I don't care Tamsin. And you haven't told me anything. You just cut me off."

"Well I'm telling you now, don't."

"Why not, it doesn't matter anymore anyway right? I don't know what the big deal is anyway, you act like something will happen to me if I do," says Bo. Tamsin doesn't respond. "You know Tamsin, why even…why would you even put me through all of this if you knew that you were going to do this to me?"

"Look I didn't ask for this okay. Does it look like I asked for this, any of this? It just happened. Hell I don't even act like this. Making explanations, foreplay, or acting like I ca, I mean like I don't want people to die."

"So now you don't care about me?" says Bo, with hurt in her eyes. Tamsin looks away. "You're such an ass. You know what, I wish I never met you in the first place."

Tamsin looks back over to her, apparently struck by her comment. "Don't say that Bo."

"No, I mean it Tamsin. I do. You're the biggest asshole I ever met. Every time I try to let you in, or bring you closer, you go and do something to make me regret it all over again. I don't even know why I fell for it again."

"Bo," says Tamsin.

"No Tamsin, just leave me alone." She moves away from her.

"Bo," says Tamsin, in a sympathetic voice. She sighs. "What happened between us, it was something that, that I'll keep with me okay. But really, I'm not made for this kind of stuff. And I'm not the person that you would want to be in your life. Things like that, it just doesn't work out for me. It's not meant to, I mean it can't. It's best to just, it would be better for you, if you just, if you stayed away from me."

"Tamsin, you're so stupid," says Bo. Tamsin looks taken aback. "You really are. And you can't lie to me. I know how you feel about me even if you refuse to say it. But now you're trying to push me away. For what reason, I don't know because you're so damn vague and cryptic. Look Tamsin, I may not know about what happened to you in your past, but I do know that you are not bound by it. We change every moment. And what happened back then doesn't dictate the present or determine the future. I like to think that we create our own fate. I know I do. And I thought you were some badass Valkyrie, who doesn't follow rules and don't give a shit about them." Bo shakes her head. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because Bo, what I'm telling you is true."

"I don't believe that."

Tamsin lets out an irritated sigh. "I don't have to explain myself."

"Fine. Well what about me? Why me? Can you explain that?"

Tamsin fears the answer. Her expression reads that whatever it is that she is thinking about is weighing heavy on her. She sighs. Her expression changes. "Well what can I say," she says, with a smirk. "Even a squirrel enjoys a good nut." Tamsin can sense a smack coming on. She closes her eyes, preparing. And just as she predicted, it happened. She reopens her eyes, nodding her head while holding the side of her face.

Bo gathers her things. Tamsin quietly does the same, while watching Bo. Bo, who is putting on her jacket, checks her phone. She sees calls from Dyson, and Lauren, and several missed calls and messages from Kenzi to which makes her frown, but her expression is so pissed off that it doesn't have room for anything else. She puts the phone in her pocket and starts walking away. Tamsin doesn't think it wise to say anything more, but since she drove Bo out there, she feels it is only right to take her back. She regrets taking the Ducati.

"Bo, where are you going?" asks Tamsin, catching up to her. Bo doesn't answer. "I don't think you thought this all the way through. How are you going to get home, no one comes out here."

"I'll figure it out," says Bo, continually walking.

"Bo just let me take you home."

"I don't want anything else from you."

"Bo be reasonable."

"Be reasonable? She wants me to be reasonable. I don't even want to look at you. And I don't have anything to say to you. So just leave me alone."

"You don't even know your way out."

Bo stops and turns around. "I don't care! Just as long as I don't have to be here anymore," says Bo, her voice cracking a bit. She turns back around.

Tamsin is fully aware that Bo is hurting inside. She takes no pleasure in it. "I'm sorry Bo," she says.

"Sorry, yeah whatever." Bo turns back around. "You want to know what I'm sorry about? I'm sorry that I ever m…" she says, being cut off.

"Sleep," says Tamsin. She catches Bo as she falls asleep, carrying her through the garden.

Outside of the crack shack. Bo wakes up to find Tamsin looking at her. "What the hell?" says Bo, looking around. "What the hell did you do to me?" she says, holding her hand against her head.

Tamsin gets back on her bike. "You should be concerned about what's going on inside." She starts the bike. "I sense death." She drives away.

Bo thinks about Kenzi and runs into the house.

"Kenzi!" yells Bo, upon entering. She sees her sitting on the sofa. "Oh thank God you're okay."

"Like you care," responds Kenzi, with an attitude.

"What? Where is this coming from? You know that I care about you," says Bo, with a frown.

"Just not enough to return any of my calls."

"I care Kenzi. I care about you more than anything else, you know that. And I apologize for not calling you. I got sidetracked."

Kenzi rolls her eyes. "Oh let me guess code for busy knocking bits."

"Um okay Kenzi. What is with the sudden rage against Bo? I mean I know that I was wrong for not returning your calls but do I really deserve to be the brunt of all of this, whatever this is?"

"No, you're right. I'm sorry," says Kenzi. She starts to cry.

"Kenzi," says Bo, sitting beside her, holding her in her arms. "What's wrong?"

"It's Shawn," says Kenzi, in between weeps. "He…He's dead Bo."

"What?! How? How could that even happen? We fixed everything."

"Some whack-job that worked for Liam…tried to kill him…and stupid Shawn jumped in the way." Kenzi cries even harder, placing her hands over her face.

"Oh Kenzi," says Bo, hugging her tightly. "It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be alright. I'm right here for you," says Bo. She kisses the top of Kenzi's head, and then leans her head against it. She looks at the wall thinking while Kenzi continues to cry. Thinking about Tamsin. She closes her eyes and puts her hand over her chest.

At the same time, Tamsin pulls over to the side of the road, both feet on the ground. She places her hand over her heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Things have gone back to normal as far as work is concerned. Bo and Kenzi are taking on new cases, and Tamsin and Dyson are doing their detective work. Things have not changed with Bo and Tamsin however. They haven't talk to each other since that day, and barely have seen each other. When they are in the same room due to Bo needing police resources from Dyson, it is often filled with awkwardness, noticeable awkwardness, but no one seems to bring it up.

At the crack shack, Bo and Kenzi are in good spirits, busy drinking wine and shining weapons.

"This is so lame. It's Friday, and what's going on with us? I'll tell you what, two hot chicks shining swords. What is the world coming to?" says Kenzi, shaking her head. She takes a sip of wine.

"You do have a point there," says Bo, waxing a sword. Bo is looking like she's thinking about something. "Hot chicks shining swords," says Bo, with a laugh. "Sounds like a porn."

"It does doesn't it," says Kenzi. She pauses. "So speaking of pointy things, what's up with Dyson? You two have been awfully chum lately. You back to riding the bologna pony or should I say rolling on the wolf chunk?"

"Um eww Kenzi, you just made that sound really gross. I thought you should know that. And no, Dyson and I, we are just good friends going through a phase. Then again it's probably actually me going through one," says Bo, drinking some wine.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Valkyrie does it?"

"No," says Bo, without hesitation. She gets up and tosses a dagger into their makeshift training dummy.

"Oh come on Bo. Every time you two are in the same room the tension in it can be cut with a knife, hell with one of these swords. And I didn't say anything because I was giving you the chance to bring things up like you usually do with everything else, but shoot by the time you say anything I'll be in a retirement home. So what happened between you two? You never did talk about 'the talk' you two had either. And it must've been a good one too. It only took until the next day."

"Well yeah, we had talked," says Bo. She takes a huge swallow of wine. "And it was, very informative, you know the talk." She throws another dagger.

"Informative eh?" says Kenzi, with a nod that spells mischief. "Just how informative are we talking that this talk was?" Kenzi frowns at her choice of words, confusing herself.

Bo stops with the daggers and drinks from her glass again. "Well, if I had to be honest, I would have to say that I learned a lot from that talk, and I didn't have a problem being taught a thing or two."

Kenzi's mouth is open. "OMG, are you for reals?"

Bo nods her head. Another dagger flies from her hand.

"So wait then, if this talk was as good as you say it was then why the sudden non-talking? Meaning this strictly in a literally sense of verbiage."

"I don't know Kenzi."

"What do you mean don't know? You talked all night and day, and you mean to tell me that that's it, nothing, nada, finito, kaputt?"

Bo nods her head slowly. Then she goes over and leans against the kitchen table.

"Bo, what happened?"

"Okay, but this is going to be a long story," says Bo. Bo starts from the beginning. Telling Kenzi about the old manor house, and the wolves, to the beautiful garden and then to the glass house. She avoids telling Kenzi about the actual conversations that she and Tamsin had, thinking that it should remain between the two of them, at least until further notice. Bo takes a deep breath when she begins talking about the glass house. What it was like in there, where if you thought of something it came to you. Kenzi listens on excitedly. Then she talks about how the room changed, and how they changed, and the roses. Then she stops, wondering how to say the rest of the story without being graphic. So she instead skips details of the shared intimate moments and just talks about the atmosphere and explains the feeling, how amazing it was, and the fire, how it was unlike anything she had ever felt in her life, and the explosion of the dome.

"You bitches were having like zero gravity sex Bo," says Kenzi, shaking her head in astonishment. "Best La Shoshain ever!"

"Yeah, it was, incredible," says Bo, sounding a bit glum.

"I so want a glass house. Can you get me one for my birthday, pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Sure Kenzi."

"Ahh that's so sweet of you even though I know that you can't, it's the thought that counts. Okay so what happened next?"

Bo then tells Kenzi about how they did not sleep, and how things carried over through the morning, about how it felt being with her, and how romantic everything really was.

Kenzi refills their glasses with wine. She sits back down, drink in hand. "Okay, what she do? I know it wasn't you, way too many pros in your story. The con is yall destroying the damn glass house before I got a chance to break into it, I mean look around."

"Well, she um, she didn't…do I really have to talk about this part, it makes me so uuh you know," says Bo, frowning.

"Yeah I know, but I still want to know you know," says Kenzi. "I think I may be buzzed. Dude I just said be buzzed, get it? Bee and buzzing?"

"Anyway," says Bo, giving her a look. "Long story short, she didn't think it was a good idea for things to go any further, and so there you have it."

"Bo that's really messed up. I mean after all the epicness, she takes the goods and runs."

"Gee thanks Kenzi. Do you want me to jump off a cliff now or later?"

"I'm serious, and that's bullshit Bo. I mean I don't know Tamsin, but I would think that she would have to have a good reason for it. She doesn't seem like the type to put herself out there like that. Then again she could be as crazy as a cat with a can tied around its tail. Not that I've ever partook in anything like that," says Kenzi.

Bo places her drink down, putting her elbows on the table.

"When you think about it though Tamsin is kind of fucked up," says Kenzi, with a shrug. Bo gives her a look. "No seriously Bo, check it out, maybe it's not even her fault you know, just look at her powers. Hands coming out the ground, snatching souls and shit, you can't help but to be a fucked up person with powers like that."

"I guess," says Bo. She sits down on a kitchen stool. "I don't know. I must be jinxed or something. Is it really supposed to be this hard?"

"Bo you're not hexed. Your problem is that you're looking for the right person in all of the wrong places. I mean think about it, we all know I lurve me some wolfgang Dyson, but how did you meet him? He kidnapped you. And Tamsin, she interrogated you while you were being held hostage. And Lauren, wait, I'm still mad about the spy-bang, but yeah she examined you while you were held captive. I mean damn Bo, with your track record I hate to see how you meet the next person."

"Thanks for your observance Kenzi. Much appreciated." Bo drinks some more wine.

"Well as always there's a bright side to every story," says Kenzi, taking the daggers out of the dummy. "At least they all have jobs," she says. Bo laughs. "You know the economy is rough out here." Kenzi starts throwing the daggers. "But seriously Bo, if you feel like you got some bad mojo, then maybe you should start going to church. Get you a nice wholesome young man or gal."

"In all honesty Kenzi, I'm tired of looking for that special someone you know. I mean if it was meant for me to have someone then I would right? I'm just going to sit back and wait for a change."

"Bo you have like three Boos, my bad two, wait one, nope two, nall it's zero, wait it's three again, you see where I'm going with this? It's annoying isn't it? You don't have to wait on anything. Just pick one already."

"Um been there done that. Lauren used me remember? And Dyson only seems to want to get all serious whenever someone else takes an interest in me."

"D-man is majorly territorial."

"And Tamsin, we didn't even get that far before she scurried off."

Kenzi laughs. "Dude you said scurried. That's awesome." Kenzi pours some more wine.

"Don't you think that you're going in a little too fast?"

"What? This is like the second or third bottle. And wine, wine is good for your heart. Anyway, so million dollar question, if all three of them were standing in front of you, and no stupid stuff ever happened, and you had to pick one to be with, who would you choose?"

Bo is thinking. Then thought starts to become a bit time consuming.

"Damn Bo, it's not like rocket science and shit."

"I don't know Kenzi. I mean that's kind of a hard question to answer. Don't get me wrong, I do like things about each of them. I'm just not sure all of them are relationship material. But, if they were," says Bo. She shakes her head. "I still don't know."

"Okay, well just for fun, tell me three things that are special about them."

"Okay, well…Dyson, he's loyal, and protecting, and I can always count on him whenever I need him. And Lauren, well, she's very smart and sexy, sexy-smart, that has a hyphen, and she's brave, and supportive you know, I mean she believed in me when I didn't even believe in myself," says Bo, nodding.

"Okay okay, good stuff. Letting you get away with sexy-smart. Now on to the Valkyrie."

Bo sighs. "Well, then there's Tamsin. She is," says Bo, thinking really hard. Then. "She is so rude," she says. Kenzi frowns. "And and mean. She never says anything that has to do with how she feels, and she doesn't care if she hurts your feelings either. She's always cutting people off when they talk. And did I say rude already?" asks Bo. Kenzi nods her head, still frowning. "Okay, well she has this very morbid sense of humor, and she's dark, and I'm not talking about being Fae, but like the mysterious kind and not the good kind of mysterious but the creepy kind, and I think she's only helpful by accident. And she doesn't care about anything or anyone but herself. She's so damn selfish. I mean she had the nerve to…"

Kenzi interrupts. "Bo I said three qualities, and I was leaning more along the side of positive."

"Oh, sorry about that, venting. Well, there is the sex. That counts right?"

"Dude that is so why we're best friends," says Kenzi, with a smile. "Yeah well it's pretty clear what the obvious choice is?"

Bo nods in agreement. "Drinks?"

"Dal Riata here we come," says Kenzi.

Inside of The Morrigan's Office. Tamsin is sitting, looking bored as ever, half-listening to The Morrigan, who is pacing around the room, going on about nothing that concerns her. She wonders why she is even there in the first place as she has better things to do with her time. Not sure when this will likely end she interrupts.

"Say, is this going to end soon? I do have to work," says Tamsin.

The Morrigan sits down at her desk. "Tamsin I'm appalled, what not a fan?" she says, with a quaint smile.

"Clearly."

"Oh Tamsin, so uncouth. I think it's starting to rub off on me," says The Morrigan, with a raised eyebrow. "So," she says as she goes over some documents. "Tell me Tamsin, any new developments with the Succubitch that I should know about?"

Tamsin frowns. "No. No new developments with Bo," she says, in a correcting manner.

The Morrigan looks up from the tone of Tamsin's voice. "I didn't realize I struck a nerve." She taps her fingers against the desk. "Bo is it now? Sounds to me like you're developing a soft spot for the Succubitch," says The Morrigan, with emphasis on the bitch. "Slept together lately?"

"Excuse you?"

"Oh you heard me. Don't be coy Tamsin, you can tell me."

"There's nothing to tell," says Tamsin, defensively.

"Well then what are you getting all worked up for darling? It was just a simple question," says The Morrigan, reading her eyes.

"You're not asking a question, you're making judgments on my allegiance."

"Very observant. And why shouldn't I? A girl deserves to know who she can trust in her camp."

"Nothing's changed Morrigan," says Tamsin, with an attitude.

"I don't know dear," says The Morrigan. She gets up and props herself on the side of the desk, folding her arms. "Maybe you have grown a little too close for my taste to the sunshine gang. It's decided, I'm taking you off."

Tamsin frowns. "Fine."

"What no fight?"

"Is that what you want? You're The Morrigan aren't you? I have to abide by your rules right?"

Now The Morrigan is wearing a bothered expression from Tamsin's remarks. "Correct," she says.

Tamsin stands up and crosses her arms. "But we both know that if you suddenly replaced me with someone else, everyone will know that you are up to something. So if I am the best candidate for the job as you say I am then it's probably in your best interest that you let me finish it."

The Morrigan appears shocked. She shakes her head and laughs. "Oh hun, I wasn't born yesterday, it's written all over your face. You want it way too much."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh you know. Tell me the truth Tamsin, are you or are you not sleeping with the Succubus?"

"I think you want to, you keep talking about it."

"Ooh sassy," says the Morrigan, sitting back behind her desk. "But you are right, I don't want to give my plan up, so you stay, but on a provisional basis. Prove to me what I put you in there for. The time for bullshit is over, bring me something concrete Tamsin. You do that darling and you will remain in place. Other perks will be discussed later," she says, with a wink.

Tamsin frowns, not sure if she wants whatever perks The Morrigan is offering. "Fine."

"Then it's settled dear. I'm counting on you so don't disappoint. I would hate for you to have to see me when I'm disappointed. You can close the door on your way out."

At The Dal, Bo and Kenzi are sitting at the bar drinking when a bloodied Dyson walks in, declaring sanctuary. Dyson tells Bo, Trick, and Kenzi that someone is setting him up for the murder of a Dark Fae, named Ba'al. All evidence points to Dyson as he doesn't have a memory of the events that supposedly transpired, but he knows he's innocent. The last memory he does have is arguing with Ba'al at Vex's night club. Hale, who is at the 42nd Division, calls Dyson and informs him that The Ash wants him to turn himself in, but Trick talks Dyson out of it. Bo and Kenzi agree to help against Dyson's wishes of wanting them to stay out of it, but he really has no other choice. If Dyson leaves The Dal, he will be placed into Dark custody and subsequently executed.

Bo knows that she will need resources from the police department, so she and Kenzi go to see Hale. He tells them that The Morrigan had already sent off the evidence from the crime scene to Lauren so that she can examine it. Then he shows Bo and Kenzi the surveillance footage from Carpe Noctem that shows the three witnesses, Vex, the bartender, and a female. Hale tells them that everyone is aware of his friendship with Dyson, and he is being watched by both Light and Dark Fae. He suggests to Bo that it would be better and less suspicious if she and Kenzi worked out of Dark territory. Adding that someone that is actually Dark Fae that works in Light territory at the 39th Division, has the same information as he does, to which makes Bo frown. Hale assures them that he will continue to do what he can for Dyson.

The 39th Division Precinct. Tamsin is sitting at her desk, a phone receiver against her ear. The expression on her face revealing the conversation she is having over the phone. "Yes I understand…You don't have to remind me that I'm Dark Fae, I know," she says, rolling her eyes. "Well it's my job isn't it…Yeah…I know…Fine…Anything else…Okay." She hangs up the phone. Tamsin sighs a deep sigh while rubbing the sides of her temples. Then she starts typing information in on the computer. She reads something, and then gets up, going over to the fax machine. Tamsin picks up a document and reads it, walking back over to her desk. When she moves the document from out of her line of sight, there stands Bo, leaning against the side of her desk. She is surprised to see Bo there, but being already privy to Dyson's circumstances makes her least surprised.

"Can I help you?" says Tamsin, remaining standing.

"I'm guessing you already know why I'm here then," says Bo, arms folded.

"Dyson, of course," says Tamsin. She sits down at her desk.

"Are you still his partner?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Because I don't have time for you switching sides, his life is at stake."

"And a Dark Fae is dead."

"He didn't do it."

"You sure about that?"

"Look I know Dyson, and I trust him which is more than I can say for anyone else."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I care about Dyson, and I'll do anything to help save his life apparently."

Tamsin pauses. "You don't know what kind of position that puts me in."

"Can't you care about somebody else instead of yourself for once?"

Tamsin is about to say something when her phone rings. She answers it. "Tamsin," she says, in an irritated voice. "Alright, send her back."

Suddenly Lauren enters. "Bo," she says, with surprise. "I wasn't aware that you were going to be here."

Bo is looking way caught off guard, Tamsin notices. "I guess next time I'll put up a sign at the door."

Lauren shakes her head. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"No, it's me. I'm sorry," says Bo.

"Yeah hate to interrupt whatever it is that you two obviously have going on, but I'm going to need the report on the files that The Morrigan sent over to you," says Tamsin, talking to Lauren, but looking at Bo.

Lauren, too embarrassed to see Bo's and Tamsin's glares at one another, complies. "Um yes of course." Lauren sticks a flash drive inside of Tamsin's computer. An image pulls up on the screen. "Analysis indicates that the bite marks on the victim are comparable to that of a canine, which is in line with Dyson's shape-shifting?"

"Well isn't it possible that another wolf did the job? I'm sure there are other types of shape-shifters out there that could have done it too. For all we know it could've been a dog with rabies," says Bo.

Lauren makes a small frown. "Bo, while you are correct in assuming the possibility of other shape-shifters, the only quick way to find out for sure is if Dyson comes in to get an impression made."

"You're not seriously suggesting that are you? We all know that if Dyson leaves The Dal he is as a good as gone," says Bo.

"Bo, it may not look like it to you because of mine and Dyson's history, but I'm here to help," says Lauren, genuinely.

"You must have a sick interpretation of helping then. In what world is handing Dyson over to the Dark helping?" says Bo.

Lauren sighs. "That's not what I meant Bo, believe me," she says. Bo rolls her eyes. Lauren clears her throat. "In any case, there are the animal hairs that were left on the victim. We're still waiting for the results. It is our hope that we'll obtain them in enough time, and that they aren't identical to Dyson's DNA."

"Well I would hope so," says Bo, smartly.

"Okay," says Lauren, retrieving the flash drive. "I should get back to the lab." She walks out.

"Problem?" says Tamsin, with a smirk.

"Nothing that you should be concerned about," retorts Bo.

"Yeah because that'll get my cooperation."

"Look, I'm sorry okay. I'm just a little emotional. Can we just focus on what I came here for?"

"And that would be what Bo? You never asked me anything."

"I'm going to level with you. I didn't want to come here. I mean it's hard talking to you after everything, but I need your help to save Dyson. And I know you're Dark Fae, but with Lauren waiting on results, and Hale not being able to do much because it would alert suspicion, you're the only one that's left Tamsin. Will you help?" asks Bo, sincerely.

Tamsin frowns though she is touched by Bo's honesty, helping Dyson would cause problems especially if The Morrigan found out. She has a gut feeling about the situation and decides to go with it.

"So Dyson, he must be really important for you to go through all this trouble for?" says Tamsin.

"Well yeah he is. That's what friends do for each other."

"So if a person risks their life for someone else, does that mean they care about them?"

"Well, yes. I know that if the situation were reversed that he'd do the same for me. Why the sudden questions?" asks Bo.

"No reason. I just think that it's very noble what you're doing Bo."

Bo smiles what seems a lifetime. "Are you sure you didn't mean to say that someone else thinks that?"

"I'm sure Bo," says Tamsin. She goes through papers on her desk, pulling one out. "Here's what I have on the witnesses," she says, handing it to Bo.

Bo reads over the information, but really using it to think about everything, about Tamsin.

Tamsin, who is typing on the computer, suddenly stops and smiles, then continues to type.


	12. Chapter 12

Bo has since left the precinct, using the information that she received from Tamsin to follow a lead on an art dealer. She finds out from the dealer that Ba'al was supplying certain clientele with girls for fetish pain games, and that he had murdered a girl. Bo informs both Tamsin and Hale, and as it turns out, the girl that was murdered was a missing Light Fae. Bo and Kenzi head back to Club Noctem in search of the only human witness, believing that whoever is framing Dyson will go after her next.

Meanwhile Tamsin gets a message to meet The Morrigan at Vex's night club. She complies even though she is unaware of what it is about. Tamsin goes into the basement, in a backroom, and finds the bartender Silas, The Morrigan, Vex, and to her surprise Dyson in restraints, bound to the ceiling. Vex is in the middle of burning Dyson with a hot poker.

"Well lookey lookey what we have here, Tamsin, come to join in on the festivities luv?" says Vex, with a huge smile.

"It's about time you showed up. I sent that message an hour ago," says The Morrigan, annoyed.

"Twenty minutes. And I'm here. Didn't realize I was coming to an execution," says Tamsin, to The Morrigan.

"Darling sometimes when you want a job done, you have to do it yourself," says The Morrigan.

A bruised Dyson looks at Tamsin angrily. "And you Tamsin," he says, in his growly voice. "I should've known that you would be a part of this. Here to finish the job?"

"I'm here on business, same as you," says Tamsin, with her smirk, leaning against the wall, folding her arms.

"Now that all of my favorite people are here," says The Morrigan. She sways over to Dyson. "It's time for you to start talking."

"Oh goody, presents," says Vex, stirring the fire pit with the poker.

"Whatever you're hoping to find out, you won't," says Dyson. "I had nothing to do with Ba'al's death."

"Oh honey, I could care less about Ba'al. That was a disaster waiting to happen anyway," says The Morrigan, with a quaint smile.

Tamsin looks at The Morrigan in confusion. Wondering that if Ba'al was such a nuisance then why all the fuss? But then she gets her answer.

The Morrigan continuing with Dyson, "But you on the other hand, you're exactly what I've been waiting on. Now be a good little wolf pup and give me all the little details on your lover the Succubus," she says.

Tamsin is frowning at The Morrigan. But then she thinks, maybe if Dyson does tell her what she wants to know then she wouldn't have to shadow Bo anymore, but knowing Dyson, he likely would not.

"If you want to know about Bo then ask your partners in crime," says Dyson, with defiance. "Her close friend is standing on the wall," he says. Tamsin looks over to him, her eyes hostile. "And Vex is the one that knows all of her secrets."

"All cock-and-bull stories on my part I'm afraid," says Vex, with a laugh.

"And what do you say Tamsin?" says Dyson.

"You want to know what I say Dyson? I say don't come for me Dyson, or that poker will be the least of your problems," Tamsin threatens.

"Oooh testy," says Vex. "What I would pay to see that show."

"Enough! Now, we all know that you know more than you're telling. That face of yours says it all. But no worries, we'll get it out of you…eventually," says The Morrigan, to Dyson. He growls at her.

"And we are going to have so much fun doing it," says Vex, sticking Dyson with the poker again, who growls in pain. Tamsin looks away.

Several minutes have gone by and Tamsin is as bored as ever, staring at the ceiling. Vex is still creating a canvas on Dyson's backside. Silas is leaning quietly against the wall, and The Morrigan is busy messaging on her phone.

The Morrigan puts her phone away and sighs in contempt. "Never have I encountered a torture so, what's the word, oh yes, uninspiring. For the record, your plan is to not tell me anything about the Succubus, correct?" she asks.

"Pry it out of my dead body," says Dyson.

Tamsin is struck by Dyson's willingness to die before betraying Bo, thinking it honorable and yet very stupid.

"Well, when you're dead you won't be able to talk. Good thing Tamsin's here," says The Morrigan. She looks over to Vex. "Send him off."

"With pleasure," says Vex, poker in hand.

Suddenly Bo along with Kenzi charge into the room. Bo pushes Vex out of the way, taking the poker from him, and putting it to The Morrigan's neck. "Now all of you stay where you are, and no funny business or the face gets it," says Bo.

"You don't really think you're going to get away with this do you?" says The Morrigan, arrogantly.

"Bo you and Kenzi get out of here!" Dyson yells.

"No, not without you," says Bo.

"What are you doing here?" says Tamsin, frowning.

Bo looks over, shocked to see Tamsin. "I can say the same about you. Judging by the looks of things, I'd say that you're not part of the rescue committee either. No surprises there," she says, rolling her eyes.

"This is business, it's nothing personal," says Tamsin.

"What is it with you two, seriously?" says Vex, shaking his head in a pondering manner.

"Whatever Tamsin," says Bo. "Kenzi get Dyson down."

"I don't think you're fully aware of the situation you've put yourself in my dear," says The Morrigan.

"Oh I'm aware. Kenzi what are you waiting for?" asks Bo.

"I'm stuck Bo," says Kenzi, not able to move.

"Courtesy of yours truly," says Vex, his arm stretched forward. "Looks like we have a bit of a dilemma don't you think?" he says, with a wicked smile. He spins Kenzi toward the fire pit.

Dyson is fighting with his restraints. "I swear if anything happens to her Vex I'll cut your throat out."

"Oh no, run all the lil'o kiddies, here comes the big bad wolf. Am I to shake in my scanties?" says Vex.

"Dude, scanties? That is so wrong," says Kenzi.

Bo moves the poker closer to The Morrigan's neck. "Don't try me."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Bo," says Tamsin, her back off the wall.

"You've gotta be shitting me?" says Kenzi, stuck in an uncomfortable stance.

"Damn it took you long enough," says The Morrigan, to Tamsin.

Bo looks over to Tamsin, her expression showing her disappointment. "You're going to do this again?"

"Like I said, it's nothing personal," says Tamsin, her eyes sympathetic to Bo nonetheless. "Now you have two choices, you can either put the poker down or I'll put it down for you," says Tamsin, all the while The Morrigan grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't listen to her Bo, she's a traitor," says Kenzi. Tamsin gives Kenzi a really annoyed look.

Dyson growls at Tamsin, his eyes changing colors.

"Do it now Succubus, and I promise I'll go easy on you and your little friends," says The Morrigan.

Bo weighs her options. Vex and Tamsin, and assumingly The Morrigan since she is the leader of The Dark, are all powerful. And with Dyson chained up and Kenzi disabled, taking all three plus the other Dark Fae in the room isn't the best odds. Yet the thought of giving up is even more discomforting. She doesn't know what to think about Tamsin anymore, and is trying her best not to let Tamsin's betrayal affect her decision. Now comes the moment of her decision. And she decides to place everything on faith. Bo lowers the poker.

"Bo what are you doing?!" says Dyson.

"No Bo, don't," says Kenzi.

The Morrigan steps forward and takes the poker from out of Bo's hand, putting it close to her neck now. "Now where were we," says The Morrigan.

Tamsin's heart starts to beat faster, her body growing hotter each second. She tries to calm herself down, using breathing techniques, but it doesn't seem to be working out.

Vex laughs a very menacing laugh. "Ooh you're going to really get it now. Any particular design you want done to your face?" he says, to Bo.

"No Bo-Bo, not the face," says Kenzi.

"Wait," says Bo. "I can prove that Dyson didn't do it."

"And why would I care at this point?" asks The Morrigan.

"Wouldn't you like to know who is killing their own kind?" says Kenzi.

"I don't have conversations with pets," says The Morrigan. She looks back over to Bo. "Now are you trying to tell me that the killer is Dark Fae?"

"Not only that, but they're here, in this room," says Bo.

Both Vex and Tamsin look at each other then they look at Silas, who is looking at the both of them.

"Silas would know better than anyone, isn't that right?" says Bo. As soon as Bo says that, Silas runs for the exit.

"Oh no, not so fast," says Vex, stopping Silas in his tracks and at the same time letting go of his grasp over Kenzi.

Kenzi rushes over to Dyson's chains and releases him. Dyson grabs Vex by the neck, growling ferociously. He then stares at Tamsin with a malicious intent in his eyes. The Morrigan sighs at Vex in disappointment.

"Okay everyone just needs to chillax. We all know that the killer is Silas," says Kenzi.

"You all haven't proven anything to me. And Silas murdering Ba'al," says The Morrigan, shaking her head. "That's nonsense, he had no reason to," she says, sure of herself.

"Yes, he did. And it's the same reason why all of us sometimes do foolish things," says Bo, looking at Tamsin, who is looking back at her. "They do it for love."

Suddenly the air is becoming hard to breathe for Tamsin. She squeezes her shirt over her chest.

Kenzi recaps for everyone the events that led up to this moment, highlighting Silas' involvement, and his love for Portia, the human witness.

"What makes you think I believe a word that you're saying?" says The Morrigan. She looks at Bo. "I have you exactly where I want you. And you my dear, you aren't going anywhere."

"You can't do that," says Dyson. "The Ash won't stand for this."

"Oh but I can do whatever it is I want. You are on my turf now. You play by my rules," says The Morrigan.

"That's not right. This isn't right. See this is exactly the type of shit that I was talking about Bo. The Dark Fae, they can't be trusted. It doesn't matter who it is," says Kenzi as a matter of fact.

"Ooh flattery will get you everywhere doll," says Vex.

Tamsin clears her throat.

"Got something to say deary?" says Vex.

"Oh what is it now?" says The Morrigan.

"Let her go," says Tamsin, calmly to The Morrigan. Everyone suddenly looks at Tamsin.

"Um excuse me?" says The Morrigan, taken aback.

"Tamsin sweets, have you gone mad as a box of frogs?" says Vex, looking at her strangely.

"I said let go of her," says Tamsin, sternly.

"Tamsin, what are you doing?" says Bo.

"Signing her death wish," says The Morrigan, pissed beyond belief. "And here I thought you were smarter." She shakes her head. "Stupid girl. You want me to let the Succubus go huh?" The Morrigan grabs the back of Bo's hair tightly. Bo frowns from the pain. The Morrigan laughs. "Vex darling, play time is over."

"Thought you'd never ask," says Vex, gritting his teeth. Suddenly Tamsin moves to the wall, forcefully hitting against it, her hands around her throat, choking herself. Vex laughs. "Mum always said that two hands were better than one."

Kenzi tries to run over to Bo, but Dyson grabs her by the throat with both of his hands. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" says Vex. Dyson growls.

Silas freed looks as if he is about to escape, The Morrigan lifts her free hand up. "Don't be foolish," she says, to him. Knowing of The Morrigan's power, he doesn't move, holding his hands in the air.

Vex looks over to Tamsin, who is struggling to free herself from his clutches. "Nothing personal," he says, with a laugh.

"You fuckers…are all…crazy," says Kenzi, hardly able to talk.

"Oooh I resent that," says Vex.

"Now where did we leave off? All these interruptions, people just have no manners these days. Oh yes, Tamsin. I can see that you're busy over there. Wait, I just came up with a marvelous idea," says The Morrigan, in a chipper voice. "Since you want me to let the Succubus go, how about we make a deal, just a minor trade, your life for hers, or vice versa, your choice. What do you say?"

"Go to hell," says Tamsin.

"Hmmm," says The Morrigan, with a frown. "I'm disappointed in you Tamsin. I thought I taught you better," she says. Then she looks as if she is about to stick Bo with the poker.

"Don't," says Tamsin, sounding worried and threatening at the same time.

The Morrigan smirks at Tamsin. She then places the sharp end of the poker against Bo's skin for good measure, burning it into her flesh. Kenzi yells for Bo while Dyson growls bloody murder. Bo's eyes glow blue as she shouts loudly in pain. "I mean really, go to hell Tamsin? Is that the best you've got?" says The Morrigan, smiling. She and Vex both laugh.

"Yeah," says Tamsin. Then she pauses. "It is."

Suddenly a horrible laugh crawls behind everyone, and it is more sinister than what any of them has ever heard, coming from nowhere in particular. The lights in the room start flashing, and the temperature drops to bitter. The smell of sulfur creeps into their nostrils. Kenzi covers her nose.

The floor ripples underneath Tamsin. Then chains erupt from it, clasping around her ankles, her hands, then her neck, pulling her down. The Morrigan slowly backs away from Bo. As Tamsin struggles, more chains clasp to her. Everyone looks on, petrified. Tamsin falls to her knees, hunched over, her hands on the floor, head down. Then the ripples move from the ground through her as she slowly pulls her body up, standing, her head still facing downward.

"**YOU WANT HELL**," says Tamsin, in a demonic voice, smoke coming out of her mouth with each word. She lifts up her head and her eyes are no longer, now an empty area, deep and sullen. Black streaks run from the abyss that replaced them to the edge of her face. "**ALLOW ME TO SHOW IT TO YOU**."

Then the entire room becomes eerily silent as if someone pressed a mute button, and it is filled with darkness. No one can see or hear anything. Then the sounds of their breathing can be heard. The lighting fades to that reddish color similar to those seen in a photography darkroom. The room itself is the same, yet it has become different, like it has been worn out, and badly burned. Grayish figures appear, standing around Tamsin, in tattered clothing and chains suspending from them.

"**FIAT JUSTITIA RUAT CAELUM**," says Tamsin. The figures move in a robotic like fashion, slowly away from Tamsin, who is standing with her arms extended out, chains still pulling at her. As the figures move, wails of suffering travel with them. The others in the room stand frozen in their positions as the figures near them. Kenzi is silently repeating a prayer with her eyes closed.

When they reach their person of interest they automatically stop moving. Tamsin slants her head, and all at once the beings start ripping Silas apart from flesh to bone. It is so painful that he cannot even make a sound. When it is over, he stands without a body, his ripped remains surrounding him. His soul is stretched out by several hands. Tamsin lifts her chained hand into a fist, and yanks it towards her. Then the sound of a loud switch is heard, and everything is restored to usual, including Tamsin.

Everyone remains still until the poker drops from the Morrigan's hand. Then it is like a domino effect is going through the room. Kenzi passes out. Dyson, Vex, and The Morrigan all vomit from the shift, and possibly from the sight, except Bo, who appears unaffected at least in a physical sense. Tamsin looks around assessing the damage as if she can't believe what just happened. She then shakes her head, and runs out.

"Tamsin, wait," calls Bo, to no avail. Bo then turns around to see about the others. She goes over to Kenzi and holds her in her arms.

Kenzi awakes, frowning. "I have to hurl," she says, jumping up, and hurriedly running over to a corner.

Meanwhile Tamsin is in an alley, curved over, appearing to be in excruciating pain. Her teeth clenched together as her body slides down from against a building.

Back inside, the others are in mid discussion, talking about everything from Ba'al and up to Silas' demise.

"Well we can all agree that justice was served," says The Morrigan.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," says Kenzi.

"Oh turn that frown upside down sweetie, unless of course you want wrinkles," says The Morrigan. She takes her phone out of her clutch bag and dials a number. "Get me a search team, I want Tamsin found." She hangs up the phone. "No one gets away with me spewing on my own Prada's." She takes a mirror out and fixes her hair. "Now then. Vex darling, let's be on our way. Send my best to The Ash," she says as she walks away.

"No hard feelings eh?" says Vex. Dyson and Kenzi give him a look. Vex laughs his creepy laugh then exit.

"We should get going to," says Kenzi, helping with Dyson.

Dyson looks around. "Where's Bo?"

Back in the alley, Tamsin hears a sound and she stands to her feet. "Who's there?" Her facial expression reveals that she is in no shape to fight, but her eyes turn black anyway, regardless of the pain. They suddenly return to normal as she sees what is behind the noise. "Bo?" she says, wondering why she's come. Bo walks over to her. "You shouldn't be here," says Tamsin, looking away from her. Bo moves her face back to her. "No, don't Bo. I'm a…I'm a monster," she says, sadness in her eyes.

"No you're not," says Bo, in a gentle voice.

"How can you say that? You saw me. You saw what I did."

"No Tamsin," says Bo, with a sincere look in her eyes. "What I saw was why you did it."

"What, what are you talking about Bo?" Tamsin's eyes tracing Bo's, searching for an answer that makes sense to her.

"I'm talking about you Tamsin. I saw that look in your eyes when you felt that I was in danger." Bo pauses. "Tamsin, you care about me."

Tamsin immediately looks up. "Oh Bo, please don't."

"And I care about you."

Tamsin looks back over to Bo, shaking her head. "Bo you don't know what you're saying."

"I'm saying that even with the possibility of what you believe is true, I still would rather be with you Tamsin," says Bo. Then Tamsin makes this abrupt sound that sounds like a gasp, laugh and cry all mixed together, her eyes still worried and sad. Bo moves closer to Tamsin, placing her arms on both sides of Tamsin, her hands against the building. "Tamsin, tell me, don't you want to be with me too?"

Tamsin's eyes are watery, yet a tear does not fall. "I'm afraid to say."

"Why?" asks Bo, softly.

Tamsin sighs. "Because, once words leave your mouth, you can never get them back Bo. And." She inhales deeply. "I don't want anything to happen to you because of me."

"Tamsin, we make our own destinies. You need to stop worrying about the consequences of living, and start living to enjoy your life," Bo says, with sincerity. She pauses. "And I, I honestly don't care what happens, as long as you're there with me…But I can't be the only one." Bo takes a deep breath now. "Tamsin, what do you want? And I mean really want…Right here, right now?"

Tamsin frowns her face like she is in pain. Her mouth looks as if it wants to say the words, but she doesn't want to allow it, biting down on her lip. She shuts her eyes and releases from out of her mouth what seemed like an eternity she held inside. "You Bo." She opens her eyes. "I want you…more than anything else in this world."

Bo had hoped that Tamsin would say something along those lines, but to actually hear them come out of her mouth, fills Bo with an indescribable feeling inside. She places her hand over her heart, feeling it beat. She then takes Tamsin's hand and places it over it. Bo closes her eyes. "Do you feel that?" She keeps her hand over Tamsin's hand. "That's how I feel whenever I'm with you, good or bad." She opens her eyes, Tamsin looking into them.

Tamsin takes Bo's hand, and places it over her heart. "You see Bo, my heart beats for you too."

Then they kiss. They kiss as if they had been in love forever and finally reuniting what seems eons later. And this time, they're not letting go.


	13. Chapter 13

The clouds are beautiful as they rest in the sky, appearing as if they had been painted by a master artist. Birds soar, chirping to their own song. The tree branches sway as the wind brushes against them. Flowers have opened, their fragrances blended with the blades of grass brings about a gentle scent throughout the air. And the sun is shining bright. Its light reflecting from her eyes, making her blue eyes glow even brighter, her body basking in its radiance, Tamsin is looking to the sky, viewing its magnificence. As the scene of the sky is painted above so to below, a picture, painted of complete harmony. A hand softly brushes against Tamsin's face as her face rocks back and forth. She closes her eyes from the touch. As the hand travels, a single finger rubs against her lips, she opens her mouth and it enters. And after a moment or two, it comes out, the finger, and the hand travels again. She returns to looking at the sky, her face displaying an array of emotions, happy, sad, pain, and bliss. Bliss is beginning to take over. She looks down and sees the lower part of her body beating a blushing red. Scarlet are her legs where Bo's hands meet. Scarlet is the area where Bo's lips are. Tamsin looks back up, her hands against her chest. The feeling travels through her like an IV. Bliss, it is the sounds that expel. Their bodies reunite under the sunlight.

* * *

Many lifetimes before, there was a beautiful maiden, adored by all, especially men. Good fortune would come to those who caught even a mere glimpse of her essence whether it was in battle or afterlife, unless one was damned. Admired by her sisters, she was the fairest of them, in spirit and in beauty. In the mead halls were songs song by men of the maiden. The beautiful maiden, whose heart was as bright and pure as the sun. To be taken by her was an honor among men, who would wish for her upon their dying breath. Wishes, that last wish, the warrior.

And so went the tale of the beautiful maiden. Cast out. Made to walk with wolves. Cursed to be a vulture. Her pearl wings gone, and with them her spirit. Walking to the ends of the earth, collecting the dead. Hooded, her soul blackened, laced with bitterness and betrayal. Dutiful she was until hate finally consumed her heart. No longer fresh and vibrant was her face, but ghastly, taking the form of a dreaded skull. It was as if she became death, for any form of life in her presence that was not mystical would soon meet its demise.

One day while making her rounds a voice came before her with a great wind, speaking a language that could not be understood by any, but to her it somehow could. And even though she could not see who it was, she knew for the appearance of many snakes gave it away. It was Hel, sovereign of the underworld. The snakes piled on top of each other until it formed one giant snake, still moving in place as many.

The dark maiden was told to not speak for her words could be heard. As Hel talked, the dark maiden began to transform little by little to her former self, not exact but a form close to it. She looked at her hands, and felt her face with them. A mirror appeared before the dark maiden and she looked into it. Seeing herself for the first time in ages, and then suddenly she returned to what she had become, and the mirror shattered. It was then that the dark maiden realized how she had become as she was. Her thoughts had consumed her, and her wishes had manifested into reality. Even this conversation with Hel, for her heart sought something certain.

Hel spoke of grand plans she had in store, and how the dark maiden was to be a part of them for she had read her heart. There were promises made and rewards offered in exchange for the dark maiden's faithfulness. Yet what the dark maiden truly wanted, hidden beneath all of the hate, was for everything to be made right, for the warrior to be in Valhalla, and for herself, to be restored to what she once was. All things that could not be done without her Sovereign's blessings. Hel presented her with something close to it as she returned a bit of the glow that she once held. The maiden's heart had become so black that she did not much care for anything anymore.

Hel and the dark maiden would go on to talk for years, but in earth time, it would be only hours, trying to persuade the dark maiden to join her, for the dark maiden's hate belonged to her anyway. Finally, and perhaps savoring the best for last, Hel presented a proposition to the dark maiden that she could not refuse, an opportunity. And the dark maiden agreed. In exchange for her services, Hel bestowed upon the dark maiden much of her own power for the dark maiden could enter places that she could not. In doing so, something very peculiar occurred, much to the surprise of Hel. The dark maiden had her own light, and it was very strong. It fought the powers of Hel before becoming overwhelmed by it. Yet the light was never extinguished. The dark maiden had become unique in her own right. Neither good or evil, fighting both. Her new powers, both helpful and harmful. Hel could not have wanted anything better as she admired her new creation, both beauty and beast. The dark maiden bowed her knees before Hel, swearing her allegiance, to which made Hel smile. Though the rewards for the dark maiden's pledge were colossal, the only one that mattered was revenge.

Tamsin awakes as if she were having a nightmare, breathing heavily. Bo is sitting up, eating an apple, looking at her.

"How long have you been up?" asks Tamsin, sitting up as well.

"Let's just say for awhile. Do you always talk in your sleep?"

"Not that I know of," says Tamsin, with a frown.

"Well you were saying things that wasn't any kind of language that I ever heard of," says Bo, looking at her with suspicion. "And I mean ever." Then Bo laughs. "I thought someone had put some roots on you."

"Yeah, very funny," says Tamsin. Bo hands her an apple. "Thanks," she says, with a smirk. She stretches and takes a bite.

"But seriously, it seemed like whatever it was that you were dreaming about was really unpleasant, and..."

Tamsin interrupts. "Bo, I don't want to talk about it okay."

Bo is taken aback. "Okay. Fine."

Tamsin shakes her head. "Bo," she says, with a sigh. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just, it was just a dream. It's nothing to be concerned about is all." Tamsin produces a half-smile.

"Okay," says Bo. She looks the other way like there's something more interesting in that direction.

Tamsin can feel that Bo isn't really okay. And she can't hear Bo even though Bo is thinking about her, for her own thoughts are blocking. "Come here," says Tamsin. Bo looks at her in surprise. Tamsin raises her eyebrow and holds out her arms. Bo falls happily into them, smiling all the while. Tamsin looks down at her. Bo looks up at her. And they kiss. Then they both lie back down. Bo's head resting on Tamsin as she gently caress Bo's backside. "What are you thinking about?" asks Tamsin.

Bo smiles. "I thought you could read my thoughts," she says, in a seductive manner.

"Wow. Is that all you think about?"

"Well no, I think about other stuff too. But mostly that, you know when I think about you. Maybe if you weren't so good at what you do then I wouldn't think about it," says Bo.

"Then I don't think I would be here in the first place."

"Good one. And I'm not that superficial. I mean there are other things I think about when I think about you, it's just an added bonus. Plus if you sucked at it, I would've showed you the ropes seeing as how you had major potential," says Bo, climbing on top of Tamsin. Sitting up on her.

"Okay sure. And potential? How would you know that?"

"I knew it since the day that I met you. When I first tasted your chi."

"Oh, you mean that time when you were acting like you were on crack?"

"Whatever," says Bo, with a laugh. "And I wasn't on crack, but I was high, from you."

Tamsin grabs Bo by the waist. "Keep talking like that and a sequel will be in the making."

"I hope so soon, because I'm ready. Any time. Any place," says Bo, with a naughty smile.

Bo kisses Tamsin on the lips, sifting her chi at the same time. Tamsin rolls Bo over so that she is on top. She traces Bo's lips with her own, teasing her a few times before she kisses her. Bo sits up, her hand traveling up Tamsin's back. She starts kissing Tamsin across her stomach, then her chest. Tamsin is holding onto Bo, her hands rubbing through her hair. She holds Bo's face up and kisses her. Their bodies fall back as they continue to kiss, their hands rubbing across each other. Tamsin's lips moves to the sides of Bo's neck, kissing and sucking down on it as her hand travels downward, finding its way in between Bo's legs. She stops kissing Bo and looks into her eyes. Then Bo's body pushes up, then back, then up again, continuing in the same rhythm of motion as they continue to look into each other's eyes. As this is going on, Bo's hand travels underneath, reaching the middle of Tamsin's legs. Her eyes lower as she feels Bo inside. She looks back up to see Bo's eyes still there. Their bodies in unison.

Then it becomes an unspoken campaign of who will release first as moans escape from them both, and their gaze on each other unfaltered. Continuing on. Their passions growing and escaping in constant repetition. Bo grips the side of Tamsin so tightly, it breaks skin. Tamsin makes a sharp sound from the pleasure and pain of it. The scars slowly heal themselves as Bo and Tamsin go on.

Tamsin's body starts to jerk, and sounds are cutting off as if she is trying to catch her breath. Bo breaks eye contact, kissing Tamsin, from her neck, to her cheek, then her lips, biting on them first. Then she stops, her moans preventing her, growing louder and louder as she holds onto Tamsin. The sounds start to fade out and their breathing begins to go back to normal. Tamsin lies on her side. Bo turns and faces her. And they look at each other for a few moments without words. Bo rubs the side of Tamsin's face. She then reaches over and gives Tamsin a small kiss on the lips. Then Bo looks up.

"What are you thinking about?" asks Tamsin.

"I don't know," says Bo. She looks over to her. "It's just that, well, I was thinking about you, wondering."

Tamsin looks oddly at her. "Wondering?"

"Well yeah. I was wondering, well thinking, I don't know. Nothing," says Bo.

Tamsin gives her a look. "What's wrong?"

"Okay, well I was thinking that, well I don't know much about you, other than what I know, you know, and I want to."

"Well what do you want to know?" asks Tamsin.

Bo sits up excitedly. "I want to know about your past, where you come from, how did you get here, things like that."

Tamsin sighs. "Oh."

"What, what did I say?" says Bo, with a frown.

"It's not you. It's just that my past is a really complicated subject. I don't talk about it because people tend to judge others by it, and well, that's not where I am anymore," says Tamsin.

"Oh. I won't judge you Tamsin. Whatever happened in the past can't be fixed anyway. We can only work on the present right? I just want to know more about you. I'll tell you what, I'll tell you stuff about me if you tell me about you. And I'll even go first," says Bo. Tamsin does her usual smirk. "Okay, well I was adopted when I was a baby by humans. Of course you know that I don't know anything about my real family or who they are. So yeah, I ran away when I was younger." Bo frowns from the thought. She clears her throat.

Tamsin gives her a concerned look. "Bo?"

"I'm okay," says Bo, nodding. "Anyway, something happened and I had to leave home. So I've been on my own ever since, running from place to place, well up until I met Kenzi. And I finally settled somewhere. And I'm glad I did because now my hunger is no longer in the habit of leaving people dead whenever I develop an appetite. Thanks to the help I got here. Anyway," Bo shrugs. "Your turn."

"My turn? You haven't told me anything that I couldn't have gathered at a bar."

"What, people gossip about me at bars?" says Bo, mouth opened. "Well what do they say?" she asks. Tamsin gives her a look. "Okay okay. Well I don't really have any good stuff to tell. Okay, so I grew up on a farm," she says. Tamsin looks at her with a funny expression. "No really," says Bo, with a laugh. "I'm your good o'l country girl from Grimley."

"Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit," says Tamsin, in a southern accent.

Bo laughs again. "Nice. And I'll have you know that I won Miss Cherry Blossom, not one, not two, but three times running buddy. But yeah," says Bo, changing her tone of voice. "You know it's funny how things are. I remember not being allowed to even date anyone. My parents taught me that having sex was evil, and that's the very thing that sustains me. Anyway, my parents were extremely religious people. So I was pretty religious myself. Things started to change for me when puberty came. I just couldn't fight the urges that I had, let alone understand them. I mean I actually believed I was human. So when I started feeling like the way that I do, I knew something was wrong, or at least I thought it was. Needless to say that I thought I was evil for a very long time because of them, because of what they've done, my urges."

"Bo you are not evil. Not even close. Trust me, I would know. You just didn't know what you were that's all," says Tamsin.

Bo sighs. "Well anyway, I had a um boyfriend, Kyle. One day we were fooling around in his truck. And one thing led to another. And well…he didn't make it," says Bo, with sadness in her voice and eyes. Tamsin looks at her with understanding. She moves closer to Bo, and rubs her in a soothing manner as if to alleviate the pain she feels. "I'm okay. Really," says Bo.

"No you're not," says Tamsin, pulling Bo closer to her, holding her. She can feel a wetness on her skin. "Bo," she says, lifting Bo's face. "Don't cry."

"I'm not crying," says Bo. "My eyeballs are just sweating," she says, with a smile. Tamsin kisses her on the forehead. "Anyway," she says, with sniffles. "Enough about me and my tales of being a black widow, this is supposed to be about you."

"I think we've had enough gray stories for the day."

"It was kind of going to the left huh?" says Bo. Tamsin nods her head in agreement. "But Tamsin, I really want to know about you."

"I know you do. But Bo, I need you to be patient with me," says Tamsin, looking deep within her. "I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's all I can give you at the moment," she says. Bo sighs in disappointment. "Bo, I want you to know that I've never had this before, what I share with you. And even though I still have my reservations, I feel like…no never mind."

"No what is it? What were you going to say?"

"Bo, just know that I'm here. That in the present, here is where I want to be, and with you," says Tamsin, with sincerity. Bo looks as if her heart fell out of her chest if such a thing were possible, her eyes glowing, inside and out. "I promise that you will know everything about me in the right time. But for now, I just want to live in this moment with you."

"Okay Tamsin," says Bo, in a soft voice with a smile. She kisses her on the lips. Her eyes still blue as she escapes into her fantasy. Tamsin's mind has returned to being clear again, and she makes a funny face at Bo. Then Tamsin looks in no particular direction, thinking. Bo notices. "You okay over there?" she asks.

"Yeah," says Tamsin. "I was just thinking about what happened with you and your friends, you know with The Morrigan and all. Did you know that I would…try to help I guess?"

"I don't know, you're kind of a hard person to figure out. Honestly though, I don't know what came over me, letting my guard down like that. But somehow I knew that everything would be okay regardless."

"So you took a leap out on faith?"

"Yeah, I did actually. But it wasn't just for the situation Tamsin."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, sometimes you have to prove things to someone, so that they can see it for themselves."

"I don't think I'm following you. What did you have to prove, and to who and for what?"

"Tamsin, I wanted you to come to terms with how you felt about me. I wanted you to admit it to yourself, and to me. And actions are always a definite sign. It just so happened to be a favorable moment."

"A favorable moment? So am I to understand that you put your life in jeopardy all for me to realize something within myself?" says Tamsin, with an odd expression. Bo nods her head while shrugging. "That's crazy. What if it didn't go that way at all? What if I sided with them and let whatever that was going to happen happen?" says Tamsin, shaking her head, appearing disturbed. "What is with you mortals," she says, irritated. Bo is now looking at Tamsin oddly from that statement. Tamsin doesn't notice anything and continues on. "I mean, why would you do something like that? You could've been really hurt or worse. That's really reckless Bo," she says, upset. "You can't hope that things will turn out right when there's no guarantee that it will, and…"

"Calm down Tamsin." Bo laughs a little. "It all worked out for the most part right?" Bo pauses, and looks at her with a smile. "Tamsin, that's what faith is, walking out even if you don't know what lies ahead," says Bo. Tamsin is looking at her with her head slanted, her eyes piercing into her. "What are you doing, you're freaking me out?" says Bo, still in good spirits.

"I think you knew full well what I would do."

"And how would I know that? You're kind of wishy-washy."

"Because Bo, somewhere inside of you, you can feel me too. I just haven't figured it out yet."

"Well," says Bo, not really knowing how to respond. "I wouldn't say all that."

"Then what would you say Bo?" says Tamsin. She stands, stretching. The sun is falling back, leaving some light outside.

Bo looks up at her. "Well I would say that every good franchise needs at least seven sequels," she answers, seductively.

Tamsin reaches her hand to her. "Is that right?"

Bo takes it, and places her arms around Tamsin. "That's right. At least."

Tamsin puts her arms around Bo. "I feel very strange to even ask this but, what does all this mean?"

"When you say all of this, do you mean us?" asks Bo.

"Yeah, I do. Is this, does this mean, well shit are we like together, like as in a couple or something?" asks Tamsin, with a quizzical expression.

"Well that depends," says Bo. Tamsin gives her a weird look. "On what you want."

"Why does everything come back to me?" says Tamsin, shaking her head.

Bo smiles at her. "Because Tamsin, you're the difficult one."

"So does that mean that I have to call you all those ridiculous cutesy names," says Tamsin, looking as if she wants to gag. "And bring you flowers and stuff?"

Bo laughs. "Only if you want to."

Tamsin kisses Bo, and it becomes quite long. As they kiss, a gentle breeze comes about them accompanied by a sweet aroma. Bo stops and looks around with a child-like expression on her face. The flowers from the trees are falling all around as if it were snowing. Bo picks one from out of Tamsin's hair and smiles. They return to their kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

At the crack shack. Bo walks in. "You wouldn't believe the day I've had," she says, going straight to the fridge.

Kenzi is busy eating a bowl of Honey Berry Crunch cereal and watching Jungle Jeeves. "Let me guess, it involved hitting skins," she says. Bo shrugs her shoulders.

"Speaking of cats, did you know that tigers are the largest member of the cat family?" says Jungle Jeeves, in the background.

"I do now," says Kenzi, talking to the television. "Hey did you know that cats use their whiskers to see if they can fit into stuff?" says Kenzi, with a mouth full of cereal.

Bo is eating a slice of cold pizza. "No Kenzi," she says, with a frown. "Never had a reason to know that."

"Well they do. See now you can't say that I never taught you anything." Kenzi takes another spoon full of cereal. "So, what's so great about today besides the obvious? And are we talking about this morning, yesterday, or the night before? Yeah the only reason I didn't blow up your phone like I did last time was because I knew who you were with."

"Kenzi, how was that different than the last time? You knew who I was with then?"

"Um good point. Well I knew what you were doing this time?"

"Again, how was this different from last time?"

"Just tell me what the good news is already."

"Okay," says Bo, excitedly, hopping on the seat cushion next to Kenzi. "Tamsin and I, we're kind of, together," she says, sounding like a giddy school girl.

"Like girlfriend and girlfriend together?" asks Kenzi. Bo nods her head, smiling. "For reals?" she says, with her mouth opened, "No bullshit?" Bo shakes her head. "Wait, does Tamsin know?"

Bo gives her a funny look. "Yes Kenzi, we're together geez."

"Hold your horses, I'm just joshing you. But man, that's some crazy shit. I mean I knew something was up, but I didn't think it was really going to happen."

"Well gee thanks Kenzi for your vote of confidence."

"Hey don't give me that, you know how you two were," says Kenzi. She places her cereal bowl on the table. "I don't know what you're talking about, no I don't know what you're talking about, it's not like that, we're friends, she just lights my fires, and pleasures me for hours, but it's strictly platonic," she says, trying to mimic their voices, and gesturing all the while.

"Lights my fires, and pleasures? Really Kenzi?" says Bo, with a laugh. "And for the record I do not sound like that."

"So dude," says Kenzi, giving Bo a nudge. "You're in a relationship! And it only took like three bouts with death to figure it out," she says, counting on her fingers. "That one time with the frost giant, that time with Vex doesn't count. Um the goblin for sure, still gives me the creeps, and The Morrigan, I haven't had my medication yet to speak about that one."

"Medication Kenzi? Since when have you started taking meds?"

"It's called alcohol. And I wrote my own prescription. Anyway, it's been a long journey for you hasn't it my little grasshopper? At first it was all team Dyson, and then it was Doccubus, and now Valkubus. I mean holy shit dude, you finally picked one. Who knew?"

Bo frowns. "Um thanks I think." She pauses. "Where do you get this stuff from?"

Kenzi turns off the television. "Well Hale and I, we play this game where we bet on different ships all the time, and I'm totally losing you so never mind then. So, how did you manage to rope that filly, or mare, or whatever? I never know with you Fae."

"I don't know," says Bo, with a huge smile. "It just kind of happened. I mean we said some things, did some things, did some more things. And now we're here."

"Yeah way to go for the details there buddy. So wow you're like really happy. It's kind of scary. I'm not drinking any haterade, I just never seen you like this before. She must got that Facebook stalking good-good."

Bo gives her a peculiar look. "You sure you haven't taken your medication already today?" she says, shaking her head. "And yeah, she is definitely doing something good, and it's not just sex. I mean, there's something about her that I'm drawn to, you know?"

"Yeah," says Kenzi, nodding. "It's called sex. So damn Bo, this is like your first for real relationship, title and everything huh?"

"Wow, I didn't even think about that. It is. Wait it is," says Bo as if she's just realized something. "Wow, I can't believe this is really happening? Oh man, what if it doesn't work out? Or or I'm not good enough? Or she sucks? And what if we're actually bad for each other, like really bad? Or we break up? Or she breaks up with me? I don't want her to break up with me. Kenzi what was I thinking? Should I be freaking out like this?" says Bo as if she were a balloon ready to burst.

"Dang girl take a chill pill," says Kenzi, lowering her hands. "Relax Bo, it's not like you're married or anything. Wait, you didn't run off and elope without telling me did you? Because if you did I would be so…" she says, stopping herself after seeing the look on Bo's face. "Hey, you gotta check these days. Anyway, the key to every good relationship is to have no expectations. That way you'll never be disappointed," she says. Now Bo is looking at Kenzi like she's a rock star with no guitar. "Okay have some, but just like take it one step at a time. If it works out then it will work out, and if doesn't well you tried."

"Well thanks Kenzi. You always know what to say," says Bo, giving her a hug.

"That's what I'm here for." Kenzi pauses as if she has just received a bright idea. "Dude, we should totally celebrate. And with shots," she says, going over to the kitchen. "It's not every day that my Bo-Bo gets into her first grown up relationship."

"Kenzi it's still early," says Bo, going over to the table.

"Never stopped us before. If it makes you feel any better it's five o'clock somewhere. Here, bottoms up," says Kenzi, handing Bo a shot glass full of liquor.

Two empty bottles and a half later, Bo and Kenzi are in mid conversation.

"Yes. I'm telling you Kenzi, it is soooooo great," says Bo, a bit drunk.

"Dude, you totally should say that like Tony the Tiger, that would be so awesome," says Kenzi, beyond buzzed, spinning one of the empty bottles around.

Bo laughs. "Okay. It's soooo grrr-reat!" she says. Kenzi slaps the table while laughing. Bo quiets down, and stares into the distance thinking. "Yeah, I am addicted Kenzi," she says, shaking her head. "And I'm a Succubus, how can I be addicted?" Bo swallows another shot.

Kenzi looks at Bo with drunken pondering eyes. "I know right, but like wait, isn't a Succubus supposed to be addicted to sex though, I mean it makes sense right?" Then she pauses. "Ooh wait, I just got what you meant, she's like supposed to be addicted to you. Well is she?"

"How am I supposed to know? She doesn't talk about stuff like that," says Bo, talking with her hands. "Or really anything else for that matter."

Kenzi pours them another shot. "Well hell Bo, that's probably a good sign. I mean you are together." Kenzi swallows her shot. "It doesn't even burn anymore."

"And it's perfect too you know. We can have sex like mad and she's still alive." Bo drinks. "And I know I'm wrong for saying this because it's not right to compare, but just endurance wise, Dyson, though he tried and will never admit it, I don't think he could take it. And Lauren, I mean it was good, you know when we did what we did but, I would definitely kill her now."

"Dude you noticed that too huh? And yeah the doc would definitely be worm food. But on the plus side if you happen to kill Tamsin, she probably could just resurrect herself, I'm just saying," says Kenzi. Bo laughs. "Then you can have like zombie sex," she says, excitedly.

"Kenzi I am not having sex with a zombie. I don't care if the sex is good."

Kenzi laughs. "Yeah you would. Zombie sex, the ultimate form. Bo be killing bitches. Shoot I would mess with a zombie, Mr. Ryan Gosling's, oh yeah." Kenzi gets out of her seat and stretches. "But yeah, that shit sounds real magical Bo. You know Tamsin would make like the perfect guy, if she was a guy, and she was I mean he was like the total opposite of her, and she was a different person, but kept the sex part with the added wang chung, and there was like no demon type shit whatsoever, but she I mean he was still badass. Yeah definite perfect guy," says Kenzi, nodding her head. "Dude I must be, no I'm so wasted," she says. Bo laughs. "So when you're like having sex right, aren't you ever thinking that some spooky shit is going to pop out and grab your ass?" she asks, jokingly.

"I would have to say that that is the furthest thing on my mind Kenzi."

"Well I know I would be." Kenzi pours them another round of shots. "Yo speaking of demons and shit, what the fuck was that right?"

Bo shrugs. "I don't know. I guess it's her thing."

Kenzi is wearing a serious expression now. "That was like some demons gate shit Bo. I mean think about all the things we've already seen and been through from the Fae. Her powers are on some other shit. I mean did we really go to hell?" she says.

Bo doesn't know what to say. She goes to the fridge and grabs another slice of pizza.

Kenzi continues. "The room was all raggedy and burned up. And that smell. And it was cold as shit in there. Then those things that looked like they used to be people came out of nowhere. And how they ripped him to shreds like that. And her face, and that voice. Dude did you see how those chains were pulling her, like it was trying to drag her down too. I mean that shit was crazy," says Kenzi, still thinking about it. Bo looks like she's lost her appetite, putting the pizza down and replacing it with a shot. They both are quiet now, looking in opposite directions. Then. "And everyone threw up after that, hell I passed out. I mean shit Bo, I have fucking daymares about that shit. And every time I hear a chain rattle I get spooked. I know you gotta sleep with her but doesn't that shit scare you too?"

"I don't know Kenzi," says Bo, finally. "I mean I don't know what you want me to say. I just try not to really think about it. It is scary to see I'm not going to lie, but it's not her you know."

"No it's definitely her. Bo, do you even know what you could be possibly dealing with? I mean really? Have you even sat and wondered that maybe she isn't who you think she is, or that she's not telling you everything on purpose?"

"Kenzi where is all of this coming from? I mean I thought that you were happy for me. If you had all of these concerns why wait until now to tell me them?"

"Well it's not like I knew that you were going to get into a relationship today. And I am happy for you Bo. But to keep it 100, a little research wouldn't kill you. Come on Bo, what do we know about her? What do any of us know?"

"I know that I am finally happy Kenzi. And I know that she makes me happy."

"Yeah well that's all very good until shit hits the fan. Look Bo, I know that you don't want to hear this. And I'm sorry I'm being like this, telling the hurtful truth and shit, probably because I'm drunk, but I'm your friend Bo. And a true friend calls their friends out on their shit. Now I want this to work out for your sake because I can see how different you are now. But how you gonna go and pick a bitch like Tamsin? Now if things don't work out how am I gonna cut a bitch that can drag my ass to hell, I mean how Bo?" Kenzi laughs, then Bo laughs.

"Kenzi what would I do without you?" says Bo. She gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah yeah. So what's the plan for today? More Valkyrie riding on the agenda?"

"Um no Kenzi. I was thinking more along the lines of a nice hot bath. And I think I'm pretty satisfied for now."

"What, Bo is satisfied? What the hell dude? Now I know I must be drunk because my hearing's gone bad."

Bo smiles. "Kenzi your hearing is fine. I am like," she says, thinking about it a bit. "Really good. That's kind of weird isn't it? Usually I would still be left with something missing you know, but nope."

"She completes you," says Kenzi, in a joking manner. "Dude what if Tamsin was like really the one, you know like the one." Kenzi cracks up laughing while Bo is sitting there with a frown on her face thinking. "What, you're not actually thinking that…Dude?" says Kenzi. Bo is still quietly thinking. "I was just fooling around," she says. Bo still silent. "Bo, seriously? Here, have another drink," says Kenzi, pouring her another. "That kind of shit is in fairy tales anyway. And this my friend is the real world."

"Yeah the same world where there are beings called Fae that happen to be related to most of the fairy tales that we know about."

"Good point. Very good point. But let's not get all serious. We're supposed to be drinking, and having fun being drunk."

"Right," says Bo, nodding. "Kenzi, why do I miss her already?"

"It's because you're a girl. That shit happens when you're in love," says Kenzi. They both take their shots, not thinking much of anything. Then they look at each other as if they both received an epiphany. "OMG dude. Are you like in love with Tamsin?"

"What?" says Bo, with a frown. "I don't know what you're talking about. Um, I think I need another shot." Bo goes to pour herself another shot and just drinks from the bottle. "Okay, that's better. Now what were we talking about again?"

"Oh don't even try it missy. I may be drunk but I am not…I don't know where I was going with that, but it's the opposite of something. Just answer the question. Do you love her?"

Bo is really thinking about it. "I um, well um, Kenzi, I mean what's love got to do with it anyway?"

"Okay Tina Turner. And it has a lot to do with it. Bo it changes everything."

Bo shakes her head. "Well I'm fine Kenzi. I like everything the way it is. And this is all too fast and confusing. Can we change the subject?"

"Cool with me. But if you really do love her Bo, you might want to tell her before The Morrigan finds her," says Kenzi. She goes over to the couch and turns on the television to music videos.

"Wait what? Kenzi what are you talking about?" asks Bo, walking over to her.

"The Morrigan, yeah she was pissed after all that shit went down at the club. She put out a search team and everything. But it looks like everything is fine now. So why did I just say that again?"

"What? You call that fine? Kenzi why the hell didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"Dude what are you getting all hyped up about? You mean to tell me that you really didn't know?"

"Does it sound like I knew anything about this?"

"Damn dude, that really sucks. I left you a voicemail. Well shit with the way you came in, I thought the situation was already handled. My bad."

Bo heaves a sigh, shaking her head. "I have to tell her." She looks around for her phone. "Who else knows about this?"

"Not really sure who else, but me, Trick, Hale and Dyson, and of course The Morrigan and Vex. Seems pretty low-key though. Didn't even hear a mention about it at the bar."

"She's not answering," says Bo, on the phone, frustrated.

"Damn Bo, you can't catch a break can you?"

"Kenzi really? I don't think now is the appropriate time for jokes."

"My bad dude. I been drinking, I been drinking," says Kenzi, imitating Beyonce's song. She goes back over to the table and pours up another drink.

Bo shakes her head while listening to the phone ring. She paces around the room. Tamsin finally picks up. "Okay who's dead?" she asks, on the other line.

"Oh thank goodness you answered," says Bo, with a sigh of relief.

"I know I may be new to this and all, but I couldn't have fucked something up this fast. So what's wrong Bo?" says Tamsin.

"It's you," says Bo.

"Seriously? Wait so I fucked up, or am I supposed to be dead?" says Tamsin, jokingly.

"Yes. I mean no. You're not dead are you? I mean, I'm not talking to a zombie am I?" asks Bo.

"Talking zombies, that's awesome," says Kenzi, in the background.

"Have you been drinking?" asks Tamsin.

"Maybe, yes, but that's beside the point. I'm really worried about you. There are people looking for you. I think there's a hit out on you or something, and you might end up dead and…" says Bo.

Tamsin interrupts. "Wait wait slow down. Did you just say a hit?"

"Well yeah. All I know is that The Morrigan, she put out a search team on you. And I'm afraid to think about what might happen if they catch you. I saw what she was planning to do with Dyson. And even though you kind of killed Silas, we all know what was going to happen to him. I mean we just got together you know, and I, I don't want to lose you, not like that," says Bo, sadness in her voice.

"Bo calm down, you're not going to lose anything okay," says Tamsin

"How do you know that Tamsin?" asks Bo.

"Hey, I promise you nothing is going to happen to me," says Tamsin.

"How? I mean I want to believe you, I really do, but we're talking about The Morrigan. She's certifiably crazy. Isn't there some kind of process that you can go through to make things right?" asks Bo, walking to a far corner of the room, leaning against it.

"Bo, Dark Fae rules are different. It's black and white with not much room for gray if you get what I'm saying," responds Tamsin.

"That's what I'm afraid of, anything could happen to you. I don't like this at all. I want to come see you. Maybe we can figure something out together," says Bo.

"No, that's not a good idea Bo."

"Why not? I want to be there for you. And with you. I want to help."

"You already are, helping. Plus if The Morrigan has a search team then it would make sense to tail you. And I don't want them to know about this place, just you, and maybe Kenzi."

"If I weren't so sad, I would say that that was sweet of you."

"You just said it."

"Don't make me smile Tamsin, I don't want to. Not until I know that you're okay."

"I'm okay Bo, don't worry. I'm not at all surprised by The Morrigan. I expected as much if not more."

"Tamsin, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to hide. I'm going to give her what she wants."

"What are you crazy? No Tamsin, I won't, I can't let you do that."

"Bo this is my choice."

"That's so typical of you, only thinking about yourself. Contrary to what you think, your decisions affect other people, like me."

"Trust me I know. Look, I don't want to argue about this. I take full responsibility for my actions, for what I did."

"And what did you do?"

"You don't understand Bo."

"I understand that you were trying to do something right. That you were trying to protect me. And now you want to put your life on the line, and for what? For what Tamsin? Because someone feels that you should be punished because they were wrong. That's so stupid."

"It doesn't matter, I'm Dark Fae. You know this. You don't have a side. I chose you over them. There are consequences for doing things like that. I knew what I was doing Bo. Well aware."

"But it's not like you did anything to her. This is a bit much for a disagreement, don't you think?" says Bo. Tamsin is quiet. Bo's eyes are watery. "Then I want to see you then. I don't want anything to happen to you and then I don't get the chance to…I just want to see you Tamsin," she says, her voice cracking.

"We both know that can't happen. Plus if you came I know that you'd talk me into changing my mind."

"And what's so bad about that? The Dal is neutral ground. You can declare sanctuary too until we fix things."

"Bo, don't make things harder for me."

"But you're not even trying Tamsin. Why are you doing this?"

"You just don't understand. I have too much at stake to risk. And if anything happened to..." Tamsin stops herself. "I just don't want to end up in another situation like before, and I do something worse."

"But it's stupid." Bo starts to cry. "It's so stupid."

"Bo…don't cry. I'll be fine. But I want you to know that if I had to do it all over, I would do everything the same way. Except maybe, I wouldn't have taken so long, and been so afraid to tell you how I felt."

"I can't…I can't," says Bo, shaking her head, tears cascading down her face. She drops her phone and rushes up the stairs.

"Bo? Bo are you there? Bo…" Tamsin's voice coming through the phone.


	15. Chapter 15

Note to Readers: I've never done this, so not sure if I'm writing this right. But this chapter may contain certain "triggers." So if anyone may be affected by the content I apologize in advance. However, I would like to assure you all that Bo is not being raped. And here's a couple of reasons why to ease your mind: Tamsin can read her thoughts of her, so she knew what she wanted even if she didn't say it. And however disturbing this may sound, Bo could fight her off if she wanted, but she didn't want to. She was just throwing a fit because her feelings were hurt. And she was crying because their actions were bittersweet, making love when someone she cares about can be facing death in her eyes. I really like to leave stuff to imagination, but not in that kind of way. Okay, so thanks for reading, sorry about the chapter within a chapter, but I would like every reader to be able to feel comfortable...Now that that's over, I guess upward and onward...

* * *

*** At the crack shack. Kenzi is fast asleep on the sofa, sheet covering, Ziggy the teddy bear resting in her arms.

Upstairs, Bo is seemingly restless, tossing and turning, lying in her night gown. Something doesn't feel right, having no other alternative she addresses the situation with a knife, sliding it from underneath her pillow, throwing it in the direction that is making her anxious. It doesn't make a sound.

"Show yourself," she says, sitting up in her bed, another knife in her hand. "Final warning."

The person steps into the moonlight streaming from the boarded windows. "You always sleep with knives?" says Tamsin, holding the thrown knife. Her eyes peering back at Bo, who at first seemed happy to see Tamsin, and then not.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Do you really want to know?" says Tamsin. She looks back through the window, at the search team scattered, staking out the home. "Amateurs," she says, to herself, shaking her head. She turns back around. "You really should do something about your security, it's really not safe."

Bo sighs. "Is that why you came here, to tell me about security or lack thereof? And I think I can handle myself." She lies back down, placing covers on herself, facing away from Tamsin.

Tamsin walks over to her, taking off her clothes until she is left with a tank top and boy cut underwear. She gets into the bed, next to Bo and rubs her arm.

"What do you want Tamsin?"

"I thought it was obvious."

Bo turns around and faces her. She frowns, shaking her head. "I don't understand you. I mean, why are you doing this to me?"

"What am I doing?"

"Why do you hurt me?" says Bo, with tears in her eyes.

Tamsin frowns as if Bo's words hurt her to hear that. "Hey…that's not what I want," she says, softly caressing the side of Bo's face.

"And what do you want?" says Bo, a single tear falling.

Tamsin brushes the tear away. "I'm here," she responds. She starts kissing Bo. The kisses grow ravenous. Tamsin climbs on top of Bo, still kissing. Bo gown slides off. And Tamsin's hands trail her body, Bo reacting to her touch. Then Tamsin's top comes off. She moves in closer, exploring Bo with her lips, until she reaches her neck, then her lips again. Their hands holding onto each other. As their bodies move in unison, Tamsin's hand remains underneath, exploring the region below. Bo's body starts trembling, she holds on Tamsin tightly. Then out of nowhere Bo moves away, shaking her head.

"I can't do this," says Bo. She gets up from out of the bed, wrapping a sheet around herself. Tamsin looks at her in confusion, sitting up in the bed. "You can't just come into my home, into my bed, and lay with me like everything's okay," says Bo, expressing herself with her hands. She sighs. "So are you still planning on turning yourself in?" Tamsin doesn't respond. Bo exhales, upsettingly. "So you think that coming here would make everything better? That that sleeping with me would make everything alright? Is that it? Huh? Say something dammit," says Bo, frustrated. She backs into the wall, rubbing her head, crying. Tamsin walks over to her as she can hear her thoughts of her. She tries to look into Bo's eyes, Bo moves away. "No," she says. Bo covers her face, Tamsin removes her hands. "No," says Bo, frowning. She moves away from her, Tamsin grabs her hands. "Don't." She pushes Bo back against the wall. "Stop, what are you doing?" says Bo. Tamsin starts kissing on Bo's neck. "No, stop Tamsin, I don't want this." Bo pushes Tamsin off of her. Tamsin pins her against the wall. "Are you serious?" says Bo, looking at Tamsin like she has lost her mind. Tamsin ignores her, kissing her again. "I said stop!" She tries to push Tamsin off, but Tamsin holds her against the wall, restraining her hands against it with her hand. Bo continues to fight with Tamsin, trying to break free. Tamsin opens Bo's legs, and places her hand in between them. "No stop."

Tamsin continues. "Do you want me stop?" she says, looking Bo directly in the eyes. Suddenly an erotic sound escapes Bo's lips. And she submits to Tamsin, who picks her up and places her back in the bed. And they continue as they once were. Hot tears sliding down the sides of Bo's face. ***

* * *

The next morning, Kenzi wakes up and heads to the bathroom. She finds Tamsin in there. "Okay, so didn't expect this," says Kenzi, as surprised as ever.

"Um, yeah, I was looking for the," Tamsin clears her throat. "Um toothpaste."

"Footlocker," says Kenzi, pointing.

"Thanks," says Tamsin, with a frown.

"No problem, no problem at all. If you'll excuse me," says Kenzi. She goes out into the hallway, does a couple of Hail Mary's while doing the curse of the black spot dance from the Pirates of The Caribbean, where they wipe their chest, stump in a circle and spit.

Tamsin watches in a strange curiosity unbeknownst to Kenzi. "You do realize that you just put a curse on yourself right?" she says.

Kenzi gasps and holds her hand against her chest from being startled, blushing from embarrassment. "Holy shit, for reals?" she says, looking as if she is about to hyperventilate.

"No, I'm just fucking with you," says Tamsin. She goes back into the bathroom.

"What? Did I just get played," says Kenzi, to herself, really shocked. "Oh it's on like Donkey Kong. Yeah, that's a good one," she says, to herself, nodding her head, walking away. "I must be slipping if a Sith Lord got jokes."

Not too much later, Kenzi is sitting on the sofa, eating a bowl of cereal when Tamsin comes down. She walks over to Kenzi. "Well if it isn't Death Comedy Jam," says Kenzi.

"Kenzi," says Tamsin, with a serious tone. "Regardless of how you might feel about me, I guess we have one thing in common. So seeing as all of this kind of happened without any planning on my part, when you go out, I would appreciate it if you kept my being here to the people here in the house. Meaning acting as if everything is normal and not informing anyone of my presence," says Tamsin, arms folded.

"What, Tamsin asking me for a favor? I'm shocked," says Kenzi. Tamsin gives her a look. "Okay whatever, I kind of clocked the A-Team some time ago. And I won't tell your business."

"Thanks," says Tamsin. She goes over to the kitchen, and starts getting things out the fridge with a frown.

Kenzi goes over and sits at the table. "Whatcha doing?"

"Well I am attempting to prepare a meal, out of this. You guys really need to shop more. And clean out your fridge."

"Hey no complaining. It's not like we were expecting company. Besides, people usually don't stay for meals," says Kenzi. Tamsin gives her a piercing look. "Ahaha," says Kenzi, trying to play it off. "You know me, speaking without thinking. Well hell it's true. So, where's Bo anyway?"

"Asleep," says Tamsin, in her usual nonchalant tone.

"Damn, for real?" says Kenzi, her mouth opened. "It's like that. Wait, hold on, just exactly what kind of sleep are we talking here because I would hate to get medieval this early in the day? And why the hell did I not hear anything? I mean yeah, there was major dust on my ass, must have been the worm I ate," says Kenzi, in deep thought with herself.

"Wait, are we still talking?" says Tamsin, looking at her seriously.

"Ouch. And I thought we were breaking ground here, but as usual the real Slim Tamsin had to stand up, being a bitch," says Kenzi. Tamsin gives her a warning stare. "Hey hey you asked for that one. Anyway, you cooking? Like what the hell? And I mean that figuratively, you hear me figuratively." Kenzi takes a mouthful of cereal. "So, you must really care about Bo. I mean to go through all this trouble, being a fugitive and all. And still putting in work. Gotta respect the hustle."

Tamsin sighs while looking like she wants to vomit. "You're treading."

"Noted."

Tamsin starts putting together all of the ingredients to make a meal work. Making things from scratch, using leftovers. Kenzi is watching in amazement like a small child in an audience, watching a magic show.

When Tamsin finishes, there are muffins, biscuits and gravy, soft and creamy grits, pancakes and French toast, eggs scrambled and over easy, finely cut pieces of meat, chopped up fruit, a glass of orange juice and coffee.

"You think this is okay? Or that it's too much?" asks Tamsin. She hands Kenzi a plate, and has a tray for Bo.

"Um hell yeah it's okay," says Kenzi, chomping down. "Come again," she says, bowing her head.

Tamsin leaves Kenzi downstairs, taking up the tray for Bo.

Upstairs, Bo is coming out of the bathroom in a robe, having taken a shower. She looks at Tamsin with a quizzical expression. "You cooked?"

"I um, thought you might be hungry, so," says Tamsin.

Bo eyes turn blue. "I am."

Meanwhile, Kenzi is downstairs pouring syrup all over her plate. Suddenly the house sounds like it's on the verge of collapse. "What the fuck?" she says, jumping out of her seat. Then she sees dust falling and hears moaning. "You've got to be shitting me? And I'm eating." She shakes her head. "I tell you, no respect these days," she says as she grabs her plate, and leaves.

Later that day, Kenzi returns. And it's quiet. She goes over to the television and turns it on to one of her shows. "Yes, just in time," she says, happily, planting herself on the sofa. Then out of nowhere, dust is falling again, and more noises. "Oh hell no, not this shit again. I literally was gone for hours. And it's Pretty Little Liars, do you know how hard it is to wait week after week to be even more confused I mean what does a girl have to do around here," she says, in a whiny voice. "Dagnammit there are rules!" she yells. She takes a bottle of wine and starts guzzling it down, turning the volume on the television up.

About forty minutes have passed and Kenzi is locked into the television screen. Upstairs, Tamsin is putting on a cami and a pair of shorts while Bo is wrapping her robe around herself.

"I think I was getting used to wearing birthday suits," says Tamsin, with a smile.

"Well as much as I enjoy seeing you in your birthday suit. I guess we have to put on clothes some times."

"What for? They're still going to come off," says Tamsin, sitting back in the bed.

"Confident. I like that," says Bo. She crawls onto the bed and kisses Tamsin. Tamsin rests Bo on her backside, caressing her leg. Now they are holding each other, looking into each other's eyes.

"I guess you weren't hungry," says Tamsin, jokingly. Bo doesn't respond, looking as if something more serious is on her mind. "Something wrong?"

"No," says Bo, softly. "Maybe. I, I want to tell you something, but I don't know how, I mean I do but I don't know how I should say it."

Tamsin looks at her with understanding eyes and smiles. "Just say it, that usually works."

Meanwhile downstairs, there is a knock on the door. "Really?" says Kenzi. "Come on, why are you going in that direction? A is right there, geez," she says, sounding frustrated to the television screen. She goes to the door and opens it. The Morrigan walks in, along with a few henchmen. "Um excuse you? A door opening does not mean come in. And you are not on the guest list."

The Morrigan totally ignores her. She stops by the sofa. "Oh, how so very…quaint," she says, looking around the place as if it makes her sick.

"Can I help you?" says Kenzi, walking back into the room.

The Morrigan gives her a prudish look. "I suppose. Where is your owner?"

"What?" frowns Kenzi.

"Oh don't be like that hun. Your hearing is just fine. Now scurry along," says The Morrigan.

"Maybe if I knew what the hell you wanted I could direct your call," says Kenzi.

"Why aren't you just as cute as you are stupid? Okay we can play this game. I believe that your owner has something that belongs to me. Now be a good pet and go fetch, I don't have all day," says The Morrigan. Her muscle bound goons surrounding.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, and unless it has anything to do with bad manners. Well you can take that shit back with you, out the door."

"Well now, you are quite the firefly. I can see why you're still alive. Well momentarily anyway," says The Morrigan, with a shrug. "Now let's cut the shit, you all have something that I want, and I would hate for things to get ugly, but judging from this place, things already are."

Upstairs. Tamsin and Bo have just finished kissing. "You never said what was bothering you," says Tamsin. "Why are you being shy?"

Bo looks down. "Because Tamsin." She shakes her head. "I don't know."

"You never had a problem talking before. Tell me, or should I be concerned?"

Bo takes a deep breath. "Okay," she says, looking back at Tamsin. "Tamsin, I love you," she says, with a gentle voice.

Back downstairs. The Morrigan is fed up with Kenzi's lollygagging. "Search the place," she orders.

"Hey you can't do that," says Kenzi, with her arms in the air.

"Watch me," says The Morrigan.

"See now you done gone and pissed me off," says Kenzi. She looks around for something close to pick up. Then she pats herself and finds a pocket knife.

The Morrigan laughs. "You can't be serious?" she says.

"I am. Yeah, show me what you got," says Kenzi, tossing the knife in each hand.

One of The Morrigan's goons knocks Kenzi over to the couch and goes upstairs.

"Now that was just plain rude," says Kenzi.

Upstairs. Tamsin is frowning. She holds her hand against her chest like she's in pain. Her breathing is heavy. She feels something changing inside of her. "Get away from me Bo!" she yells.

"What?" says Bo, caught off guard, her eyes hurt. Tamsin grips her chest tighter, than almost immediately she jumps away from Bo, landing across the floor. "What's happening?" Bo says, concernedly. "I don't understand."

"Get out of here!" Tamsin yells. She balls up in the corner and groans in pain.

"Tamsin?" says Bo, reaching out to her.

"**PLEASE**," says Tamsin, in her demonic voice. Chains start coming from out of her like tentacles, her face ghastly. Two henchmen burst into the room. The chains retract. The lights start flickering and eerie sounds peel through the walls. Tamsin looks up and the goon that makes eye contact with her drops dead while the one behind him body is shaking from several chains pulling him against the wall before he is met with a final blow to his skull. Bo is looking at the henchmen, her eyes horrified. She grabs her mouth as if she is about to gag. Then a few chains grab Bo, taking her into the bathroom, into the tub, wrapping around the exits, locking her in. Tamsin is really breathing heavy as if there were a mask over her face, her body moving as if it were searching for air. Then she grabs the floor with her hands that are beginning to turn blackish gray. The darkness stemming from them until it reaches her head. She looks up as if she can see all around her. Her head slants. Then chains appear downstairs, underneath the floorboard, underneath the henchmen, grabbing them entirely, their bodies crushing in between the chains.

"Shit!" yells Kenzi, tripping herself over on the couch. Eyes amplified. "You see the shit you started?! This shit could've been resolved by a phone call."

As the henchmen rush in, one by one they meet their demise with chains. The Morrigan looks around unfazed as she sees the men clinging to life. Some even being dragged out of the house. Kenzi is on the sofa, her head down, covering her ears as she hears their screams, and those of the others outside. Suddenly there is a rain of gunfire, outside, no bullets hitting the house of course then it goes silent.

Kenzi lifts up her head, looking at the damage, struggling with her nerves to get off the couch. She shakes her head. "Oh somebody is paying for this shit. And I'm talking cash."

Then one of the bodies that was supposed to be dead stands to his feet, eyes a pale white. Kenzi looks like she wants to have a heart attack. "You wanted to see me?" it says, sounding like it definitely came from death.

Kenzi closes her eyes, while making the sign of the cross.

"I suppose this isn't Maurice now is it?" says The Morrigan, so very causal. She leans against her leg, folding her arms. "Now I normally don't do this kind of shit, making house calls." The Morrigan sighs. "Did I mention I hate making house calls? You know this. So this is by all means personal."

"This is between me and you. Those men didn't have to die," says the corpse of Maurice.

"Well be that as it may," says The Morrigan, she stops herself, looking at the crumpled up body of one. "I guess it's true what they say, that's why the pawns move first. You just added more paperwork to my night. Oh well, that's what assistants are for. It's still going to cost you." The Morrigan flings her hair. "Darling dear, we have much to discuss." The corpse looks like it's about to die again, weakening, eyes opening and shutting. "Tomorrow. 8 a.m. sharp. Don't keep me waiting."

"Fine. Collect your dead." The body drops to the floor.

"And she works for you?" says Kenzi, with a confused expression, shaking her head. The Morrigan looks annoyed. Suddenly all of the bodies left downstairs melts, flesh still bubbling. Kenzi covers her mouth and nose from the stench. "And she works for you. Understood," says Kenzi. She looks around. "I think I'm gonna hurl." The Morrigan walks away. "Hey hey, who's gonna clean this up?"

Upstairs. The chains have disappeared that was keeping Bo locked in the bathroom. Tamsin is still dark, curled up into a corner, the wood underneath her rotting, and the curtains near her singed. Bo enters the room. "**DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!**" says Tamsin, sounding like she's really hurt, her head down.

"I'm just trying to understand all of this Tamsin. I don't know what's going on. I don't know if you're hurt. People are dead in my bedroom. And I need to see if Kenzi's alright."

"**SHE'S FINE.**"

"Then what about you? What can I do for you?"

Tamsin's head is still down. "**STAY AWAY.**"

"I don't want to do that Tamsin. I can't. Not now." Bo sighs. "I don't know if I'm doing something wrong, or if we are. And I don't know what to do anymore. I just, I just feel like every time we move forward, it's like we're being knocked back. I mean whoever is writing this stuff has a pretty fucked up sense of humor." Bo shakes her head. "I just want to help Tamsin."

Tamsin still breathing heavy. "**YOU CAN'T. NO ONE CAN.**"

Bo looks disheartened. "I don't believe that."

"**BO, I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME LIKE THIS.**"

"I don't care what you look like Tamsin," says Bo, sincerely. "I still see you for you. Whatever it is, that's happening, we can work through it. I meant what I said, when I said that I l…"

Tamsin interrupts. "**DON'T BO. I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU.**"

Bo looks shocked. "Why would you hurt me?" she asks, with a frown. Tamsin doesn't respond. "You know, some of the things that you say?" Bo shakes her head again. "It just doesn't make sense with how you act towards me. Maybe if you told me what's going on I can understand. I know that you're not evil Tamsin, so how can you hurt me?" Bo looks as if she's just realized something. "Is it because of what I said, because I…" says Bo, cut off, holding her neck, her oxygen taken. She falls to her knees.

Tamsin can hear Bo struggling for air. Suddenly Kenzi comes up. "Bo are you okay?" she says, rushing over to her. Bo's breathing is back to normal. She looks up where Tamsin was and sees that she is gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Later that night, Tamsin is lying in the flower garden. She cuts off her flow of oxygen. Her body lasting until it cannot any longer, convulsing then her eyes close. When they open she is standing in the domain of the dark. Where suffering is at its most high and despair is the least of its troubles. Sweltering more than a thousand suns, she stands unfazed. The sky is as red as blood, and the air is thick, stifling, the smell unbearable. Tamsin watches as beings that once were continue to carry out their terms of punishment in agony. She looks around confused, wondering why she's in this area. Then she looks at her hands, the flesh is gone, bone remaining. She had returned to her former state, cloaked in black.

Tamsin's mind is heard, and an all too familiar voice breaks through the darkness and fog, freezing everyone in their tracks, literally. It calls Tamsin by her name given to her the day she swore allegiance, a name that cannot be understood in any earthly languages. Then a wolf appears before Tamsin, not the typical type, this one huge and brawny in stature, its tail made out of snakes, and chains around it as if they were jewels, yet some sort of crystal is embedded in its head, a pet of Hel. It looks at Tamsin with eyes that seem as if worlds were behind them, and leads Tamsin away. Then everything continues as it once was like a pause button was hit, and then the play.

Hel seemed surprised to see Tamsin, though she does not appear before her, her voice does, warning Tamsin of the toll it takes to venture down there prematurely. But Tamsin knows the risk of her coming, and however long she stays. Tamsin continues to walk. Some form of man is beating a group with whips made out of some alloy that snatches flesh, their backs skinless as they stand on a bed of fire.

Tamsin speaks through her mind, and Hel listens. Hel reads Tamsin's heart and warns her of change. Reminding Tamsin that she has no heart to give for it as well as her soul belongs to her. Tamsin knows of this, but she also wants to know why her reaction was as such, to Bo. Hel is amused, entertained by Tamsin's will of emotions. She tells Tamsin that she cannot take the credit for what had transpired, though if it were her doing it would have been much more. But Hel is not against matters of the heart, for that is the reason why she has so many subjects. She tells Tamsin that what has happened to her is a previous mechanism devised by her former master, another form of his punishment. Hel believes it to be quite devious, though she can care less about Tamsin's former master.

The device almost worked, but Tamsin it would seem has become more powerful than her former master had anticipated, and aware. Tamsin begins to grow upset by this knowledge. Not only is she made to suffer by his will, but the fact that she was to kill the first person that she made another connection with was unacceptable. Something inside of her begins to boil and smoke comes from her body. Hel enjoys this sight, this passion in her subjects, especially Tamsin, who is her favorite. Tamsin's mind shifts to the possibility of actually hurting Bo. And her heart sets on revenge, waiting for the day when she can take her own. A force comes over Tamsin, flames erupt from her, covering, blue.

"I want to be finished with him!" yells Tamsin, speaking normally, flames surrounding her still like it was a part of her attire. Then it was like everything stopped, and all eyes are dead set on Tamsin. Hel breaks their glance, ordering them to continue. And then resume. Hel then warns Tamsin to calm herself, and to not speak if she cannot in the true language. For Hel will not have anyone ruin her plans.

Tamsin kneels and requests in the forbidden language that this flaw be taken out of her. She knows that her heart and her soul is Hel's but she still should have her own body. Hel in her own way appreciates this gesture for she knows the role that Tamsin will play in her plan. And Tamsin has always been devoted. It is a known fact however to take caution when making a deal with Hel since the price paid is not revealed until it happens, whenever she decides to collect. But all Tamsin can focus on is the ability to be around Bo without killing her. Hel does not understand this coming from Tamsin, but any time someone beseeches her, she finds it worthwhile in the end.

Then suddenly the wolf faces Tamsin and speaks in its language. "All of this for the mortal with sapphire eyes?" The snakes that are its tail, biting and hissing.

Tamsin bows her head. Then everything stops, motions and sounds, and goes black, and bitterly cold.

"Request granted," says the voices of many in the language forbidden. "Your debt paid."

Tamsin opens her eyes, returned to the garden.

* * *

The next day, Bo and Kenzi have ventured out to find Tamsin at the old manor house, both standing yards from the gated entrance. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this?" says Kenzi, with her hands on her hips.

Bo looks exhausted from spending the entire night worrying. Not to mention having stayed awake as she watched The Sweepers dispose of the mess to say the least that was made of her home. Bo looks at Kenzi. "I have to find her Kenzi. I know she's here."

"Really Bo?" says Kenzi, giving her a look. "Because I'm thinking the only person that lives here is Dracula. And I mean the real Dracula, not the one who makes money, and acts like he's American, and plotting revenge and shit, and is kind of sexy. Anyway, I'm talking Nosferatu."

Bo frowns at her and shakes her head. "Like I was saying, I know this might sound crazy, but I can feel her," says Bo, holding her hand against her heart. "She has to be here."

Kenzi rubs Bo across her shoulder. "Okay. Let's go. What do I know anyway? I'm just the side kick who will follow your ass anywhere. Even to the depths of hell apparently."

Bo smiles. "Thank you Kenzi. And you're more than that."

"I know I know I'm just talking shit," says Kenzi. The wolves and vultures are out in full force as if they are guarding something, or someone. Bo hasn't seen them act in this way, aggressive sure, but this is different. "And wow, there's wolves," says Kenzi. "You didn't say anything about Dyson's kindred being here."

"Yeah well, I don't think they are of the same breed Kenzi."

"I mean Dyson yeah sure wolf shifter I can dig, but real fucking wolves Bo? And with pointy teeth and shit." Kenzi is appearing freaked out. She looks up, hearing sounds coming from above. "Do you not see this shit? Am I like in a Hitchcock flick or something? I mean I heard of angry birds but this shit is real. Look at them hovering. If my eyes get gouged out, or if I get eaten, oh we are gonna have a long ass talk about all this."

"I have to admit, they are scary. But I have to keep going," says Bo.

"Dagnamit Bo, I was not prepared for this, I mean look at the boots." Kenzi sees Bo's expression and sighs. "Alright, she does make some mean biscuits and gravy," says Kenzi, with a comforting smile. The wolves look like they want to attack, violently attacking one another to get closer to them. "And every time I try to convince myself, see what happens? They looking like they begging for beggin strips Bo, the bacon kind, perhaps they want the ones with the cheese in the middle. Bo dude, if we're gonna do this, I'm gonna need you to turn up."

"Turn up?" says Bo, with an odd expression.

"Hell yeah, get crunk on they asses. I am not about to be a Scooby snack, I'm small and brittle, I know I look good, but there's not enough meat to go around like that. And damn, there's like packs. And I don't even know how many in a pack makes a pack, but there's like, they should probably be in a zoo or some shit," says Kenzi. Bo's eyes turn blue and the wolves are still not relenting. "Are you doing anything over there?"

"Well I'm trying," says Bo. "What do you want me to do, suck the chi out of them?"

"If you have to. I mean not that I condone animal cruelty or anything, but shit happens."

"Even if I wanted to Kenzi, there's too many of them. I can only do it one at a time."

"Well that's why I always bring a knife," says Kenzi.

"Maybe if I look at them really hard and mean then they'll back off."

"Yeah Bo because that always seems to work with people not animals," says Kenzi. Bo gives them a really angry look. Then suddenly the wolves stop as if they are listening to something, then they back away. Alert still, but backs away. "Yeah that's what I'm talking about! That's my bitch!" yells Kenzi.

"Kenzi what the hell?"

"Yeah, yeah respect that shit!" says Kenzi, at the wolves. Bo shakes her head.

Bo and Kenzi go through the house, Kenzi with all of her sayings about it, then through the back where wolves still linger. Bo's eyes still blue as they make their way to the garden. They reach it.

"Damn Bo, what the hell?" says Kenzi, looking around. "I thought you said that…"

Bo interrupts, shocked by the appearance. "Kenzi, I can't take this," says Bo, hurt in her voice, eyes watering. She looks away.

"Okay," says Kenzi, quietly, holding Bo. "Okay."

The garden has become a wasteland. Bo squeezes her shirt above her heart as if it would stop the pain that she feels. Tamsin is further away, suffering from her trip to see Hel, and her recent booby trap powers. Her body barely gaining flesh. The wolves and vultures her eyes to watch Bo. And Bo's thoughts, added torture. She grips the barren field, blood puddling underneath her fingertips.

It has been days since Bo has heard from Tamsin. Her heart aches. She has been keeping business as usual, Kenzi's advice. Bo hasn't been herself like she has become somehow weakened, though it is otherwise. Going on cases, halfheartedly. But there is a difference between loving someone and being in love. One hurts…more.

Bo gets a phone call from Dyson, asking to meet at the precinct. It seems that he needed to tell Bo something that was urgent and wanted it to be face to face. Bo is reluctant to comply, but she would like to distract herself from everything. She goes to the 39th Division and sees Saskia there with Dyson, having sex with him. Bo looks sickened. Saskia kicks Dyson off of her and straightens her clothes. She starts going through her explanations, but it doesn't seem like Bo and her are coming to an understanding, so Saskia hits Bo with a chair, breaking it on her body. Bo on the floor picks up a piece of it and stabs Saskia in the abdomen. Saskia pulls out the stick, saying a few words and then leaves hurt. Dyson lies on the floor, his body trembling. Bo doesn't know what to do. She is unsure of her thoughts, but she remembers Saskia breathing chi back into the guy at the club and decides to give it a go. She gives Dyson a bit of her chi, and he comes to. Bo is happy about her accomplishment, but there is no time to celebrate. She takes him to her home so that she can watch over him.

Later that night, Tamsin is on the move, having healed, but not completely. She is dressed in all black as she walks the city aloofly. She spots Saskia and a group of men harassing someone. Tamsin has already seen Saskia from watching Bo, and knows that she is a Succubus. She just never found a need to mention it to The Morrigan. Then she witnesses them killing the person. She looks harder and recognizes that the person was a Light Fae, not only that but an elder. Tamsin goes about her way without a second thought.

At the crack shack, Dyson and Bo are in the middle of making love to each other in her bed. Then he suddenly wakes as if having the worst nightmare. Bo, who is fully clothed, looks at Dyson with a frown. Dyson realizes that he was only having a dream of the two of them. He then apologizes for what happened at the precinct. Bo brushes the apology off, just happy that he is okay. He finds it odd, her hasty acceptance of his apology. But Bo's mind is somewhere else. He notices then apologizes again.

"Dyson geez, stop apologizing, really. It wasn't your fault. You're the victim here," says Bo, shaking her head.

"But you're not upset?"

"Why would I be? I mean she is a Succubus. And it was kind of weird walking in on that, but hey if anyone has a right to be upset it should be you."

"I guess you're right." He looks at Bo quietly. "You seem different to me."

"I don't know what you mean," says Bo, handing him a cup of tea. "I would think that you would be happy that I saved your life."

"I am." He drinks from the cup.

"And I am happy too." She smiles. "I mean how freaking awesome am I? I brought you back with my chi. My own chi," says Bo, excitedly. Dyson doesn't seem to share in her enthusiasm. He grows quiet again. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He looks at her with regretful eyes. "Bo, I need to tell you something."

Bo looks confused then relaxes. "No, what you need to do is get more rest. Let's save the serious talk for later. Come on," she says, putting covers over him.

"Okay. It probably should wait until tomorrow." His nose seems bothered, he rubs on it. "Your sheets, they smell different."

"Yeah, it's called Gain, laundry detergent and fabric softener. I swapped brands," says Bo, chipper. Dyson is looking at her oddly. "What I can't have clean sheets?"

"That's not what I mean," he says. Bo frowns in confusion. "If I can be honest Bo, how you're acting now, how you've been acting, it's like you don't care about me like you used to."

"And you came to that conclusion from my using Gain?"

"I'm serious Bo."

"Dyson, if I didn't care about you then you wouldn't be here."

"Bo, that's not…" He pauses, trying to find the words. "You're acting as if I am just a friend."

Bo clears her throat. "Well Dyson, you are my friend."

"But we've always been more than that, you know this."

Bo is caught off guard, not really knowing what to say next. "I think you need some more rest. This isn't the time for this kind of talk."

"Then when is it?"

"Dyson don't do this," she says, shaking her head. "Don't act like you want to be more than friends with me. I mean what? You think that just because you've had a near death experience that you want to be with me all of a sudden?" She sighs. "You don't okay? And I don't really want to talk about this either anymore. It's kind of inappropriate."

Dyson is taken aback by her comment. "Inappropriate? Since when?" His eyes alert. "So who is it then? I know it's someone else because it's not me."

Bo gives him a you-are-not-all-that look. "Okay Dyson, we healed okay. That's what you wanted it to be right? And that's what it was."

"And it's been awhile since then. Who's your healing partner now?"

"That's none of your business," says Bo as a matter of fact.

"Is it Lauren? I've seen the way you look at her. And how you act around her," says Dyson. Bo is looking disgusted by him. "You want her Bo. Is the medicine finally kicking in? Can your hunger withstand you having sex with humans now?"

Bo's expression is one that is fed up. "What the hell Dyson? I am not about to have this conversation. You're obviously still messed up from Saskia, so let's just drop this."

Dyson continues. "Or is it Tamsin?" Then he laughs. Bo's eyes are serious, she doesn't see find anything funny. She folds her arms together. "The way she came in your house that time like she was your knight. And that time with The Morrigan when she called herself aiding…"

Bo interrupts. "If it weren't for her being there Dyson we would not have gotten out the way that we did."

"I'm sure we would have found a way." He frowns. "No matter what you're thinking, she's Dark Fae Bo, don't forget that. And I wouldn't hardly think of anything more of what she did other than dysfunctional. You saw how they all argued with each other."

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you are majorly hating right now. And you've never stood up to The Ash for me like that."

"So now Tamsin's suddenly good? She's Dark. Those people don't give a damn about you unless it means saving their own skin."

"Those people?" says Bo, with a frown. "And who are you? You're so quick to judge. What you think because you're Light Fae that you're better than everyone else? Because if you ask me I don't see the difference between either of you, it's just one side is way more upfront about what they do."

"We are noble and protect our own. They are just fiends that look out for themselves. Just because someone does something nice for you Bo doesn't mean it was for you."

"Protect their own huh? As I recall the only people that were helping you out of that situation were two humans, two of your own, and unaligned Succubus, and a Dark Fae," says Bo. Dyson is quiet. "You don't know everything Dyson. And you don't know what's in anyone's heart."

Dyson looks at Bo like he's trying to read her. "Hearts? Just whose heart are we talking about Bo? I know that you're not talking about Tamsin? And I've been around long enough to know who has a heart and who doesn't."

"Just because you've been around longer doesn't make you the wise, it just makes you a bigger asshole," she retorts. "And just so you know, jealousy doesn't suit you."

"Got nothing to be jealous about Bo," he asserts.

"Right?" she says, with a nod. "Now if you don't mind, can we please stop with all the Tamsin talk? Or talking about anyone else you don't know?" Bo rubs her forehead from frustration.

"And you do?"

"I'm starting to regret bringing you here. And yeah I do, better than you would know."

Dyson frowns. "And what does that mean? Have you slept with her?" he says. Bo doesn't respond. "Well have you?"

Bo stands up. "You know what Dyson, if I said yes would that make you happy then? Or would it even make a difference? It wouldn't, because whatever I do in my personal life and with whoever is my business. You and I, we have a history, but we are not together. You have no right to inquire about what I'm doing." She starts pacing the room.

Dyson is momentarily quiet. "You're right Bo, I don't. I apologize. I don't know I just get so worked up sometimes. I just want what's best for you Bo. You haven't been around lately, and I've missed you," he says, sincerely.

Bo stops and faces him. "You could have just started off saying that instead of making me upset."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Bo shakes her head and sighs. "Well I've missed you too Dyson. Now can you please get some rest?"

Dyson lies back down. "You coming?"

"I'm not sleepy. But if get tired, maybe."

Half an hour later, both Kenzi and Bo are fast asleep, nestled on the downstairs sofa.

The Morrigan's Office. Tamsin and The Morrigan are in the middle of a conversation. The Morrigan is sitting behind her desk, tapping her freshly manicured nails against it. "So…there's another Succubus, and she killed a Light Fae?" The Morrigan looks all too intrigued. "And an elder at that. Shit is getting too real." She takes a moment to herself. "This is almost better than sex. Bitch has got to be Dark. She must be from out of town. That might complicate things, seeing as this shit is on my turf. Bring her in to me. I want to have a little chat."

Tamsin with her usual bored look, standing, arms folded. "Any special instructions?"

The Morrigan smiles. "Willingly or whatever means necessary."

"Is that all?"

"You're not off the hook just yet." The Morrigan looks at her straight. "Now, I don't appreciate seeing what I had for lunch the last time I saw you, or using my resources to locate you."

Tamsin sighs. "That was unexpected."

The Morrigan stands behind her desk and leans on it all the while peering into Tamsin. "And you coming by when you feel like it? I specifically told you days ago when I wanted you here." The Morrigan's fists balls up, she takes a deep breath and they relax. "You are undermining my authority Tamsin. Sometimes I think you have forgotten your place."

"I had other pressing matters to attend to," says Tamsin, with a smirk, thinking about her recovering from visiting Hel.

"And what's more, you and the Succubus? When I said to tail her, I did not mean it literally. You know the only reason I found you was because my men heard your name being called out during," says The Morrigan, stopping herself, looking as if she wants to barf. She holds her finger up to give herself a second. Tamsin is feeling embarrassed, but it does not show. "You know I was in a meeting when I got the call." Now The Morrigan looks at her with disappointment. "Tamsin my dear," she says, shaking her head. "This is betrayal. You know what you mean to me." Tamsin is looking confused. "You know, to my plans," The Morrigan, correcting herself. "You are putting it all in jeopardy with this conflict of interest. I'm not sure if I can count on you anymore."

Tamsin frowns. "I am loyal. This is just a ploy to gain information, that's all."

"Am I supposed to believe that? The way you defied me?"

"It was an opportunity I used to gain their trust." Tamsin pauses. "I do regret that."

The Morrigan looks at her oddly. "What, no snappy I don't give a damn comeback? What the hell's gotten into you?"

Tamsin looks odd herself. "I just want you to know that everything remains the same. Sex is a powerful tool of manipulation."

"Don't I know," says The Morrigan, with an eyebrow flash.

"I could have told you about my plans, but it would not have seemed authentic had I done so. It was never my intention to defy you." Tamsin frowns, not understanding why she is talking like this, especially to The Morrigan.

The Morrigan looks at Tamsin with a strange surprise. "Well…I don't know," she says, looking like her feelings are hurt but not. "You'll have to convince me otherwise." The Morrigan walks to the front of her desk and sits on it, legs crossed, skirt riding up, thighs showing. "You know any other person would have been killed by now. And I mean seriously dead. But you?" She pauses, shaking her head. "You know my position. I can't have people running around here like they can do whatever the hell they want to do now can I?" She sighs. "This is my doing. You get away with so much. You take advantage of me you know. Because I favor you. I did try to keep it a secret amongst the lemons. But now it's quite clear to everyone. They all want you dead. Tell me Tamsin, what should I do with you?"

"What do you want?"

The Morrigan leans back her head, shocked at Tamsin's question and tone. "Okay. So now you want to play. I'll play with you. So chains?" says The Morrigan, changing the subject sort to speak. "Haven't seen that before. You know what you're doing?" she says, provocatively. "With them?"

"I think I do," says Tamsin, slanting her head. She looks into The Morrigan. Her eyes turn black. Then she walks over to The Morrigan, placing her hands on the desk, one on each side of The Morrigan. Chains come from it, bitingly.

The Morrigan appears turned on, but does not look Tamsin in the eyes. Then she snaps out of it, shaking her head. "Don't play with me Tamsin. I am not in the mood."

"Who said I was?" says Tamsin. Then the chains grab The Morrigan and place her back in the seat behind the desk. The Morrigan doesn't know what to think at this point, not able to read Tamsin. Tamsin walks over to her and sits in front of her, on the desk. She looks at The Morrigan, who is now looking back at her, seemingly entranced, but not fully.

"Don't try to mind fuck me Tamsin. You know it's not going to work," says The Morrigan, still going off her elevated mood. Then the chains wrap around The Morrigan's wrists. She snaps out of it again. "What the fuck are you doing?" asks The Morrigan, trapped, moving her wrists, the chains tightening more around them.

"What you want," says Tamsin. She allows the chains to touch The Morrigan gently as if they were hands, many. The Morrigan closes her eyes, taking it all in. Tamsin, who's eyes are still black is watching her, curiously. As the chains continue, The Morrigan is beside herself, moans escaping her mouth. Then a chain wraps around The Morrigan's neck, and her eyes open in a bit of terror. "You know that feeling that you get, when you're gasping for air at the height of an orgasm?" says Tamsin. Then she grips the desk with both of her hands. "Can you feel it?"

The Morrigan's eyes close from Tamsin's words, and now she is reacting even further, more turned on than ever, can't breathe, but excited. The chains bring her to Tamsin. Now The Morrigan is inches away from her, so close that she could be sitting on Tamsin's lap, coiled, the chains acting as snakes about her. A chain wraps around her leg, moving upward.

"You better know what you're doing," says The Morrigan, in between breaths.

"I know exactly what I'm doing."

"And what about the Succubus?" asks The Morrigan. Suddenly The Morrigan's assistant walks in and the chains retract. The Morrigan is on her feet. She straightens out her clothes looking frustrated. "Dammit! There's a door! There's a got damn door for a reason! Knock. Where the hell were you born?!"

The assistant continually bows her head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just came in to inform you that the um group is here, in the waiting room. You told me to let you know as soon as they came. I'm so sorry."

"Get out now!" says The Morrigan. The assistant hurriedly leaves out. Tamsin is walking away as well. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Manipulation. You didn't think I was serious, did you?" says Tamsin, not even looking back.

The Morrigan looks shocked and appalled. "Tamsin, I could kill you. And right now."

"Then what are you waiting on?" says Tamsin, opening the door.

The Morrigan clears her throat. "You just better bring in the other Succubus." Tamsin walks completely out. The Morrigan balls up her fist pissed. She slams her hand against the desk. An artist walks in. She melts him instantaneously. "Shit! I didn't mean to do that. And I just signed him." Her assistant immediately closes the door as to conceal what happened from everyone else.

"I'll call The Sweepers," says the assistant. The Morrigan nods her head.

Later. A headboard is repeatedly banging against the wall at the crack shack, and the moans have become sexual screams. Kenzi is downstairs, drunk as a skunk. She watches a video on YouTube, loudly. "What does the fox say?" she sings. Then there is a knock on the door. "Who dat?" she says, going over to the door. "I swear if this is The Morrigan, I don't have time for no shit, or bodies. And you owe me for pain and suffering."

Dyson comes in all serious. "Where's Bo?"

"Dyson dude. Nice to see ya. Heard what happened. That was fucked up. Bo, um Bo. Did she, is she expecting you?"

"Kenzi, I need to talk to her."

Kenzi gives him this look while shaking her head. "Well Bo is kind of, in the middle of, a uh sticking situation," she says. The headboard knocking in the background, the upstairs floor pounding. Dyson looks hurt. Kenzi notices. "Hey you know Bo, she has to heal."

He growls. "Whenever she gets done healing, tell her that I have to talk to her," he says.

"Okay okay. I'm gonna need you to take a Valium, or ten. I'll let her know that you came by."

As Dyson is on his way out, he hears a name being called out by Bo. He stops and turns around. "What?" he says, with an intense look on his face.

"What?" says Kenzi, with a shrug.

"Did I just hear her say…" he says, being cut off by Kenzi.

"What? Oh, you mean Samson. Yeah you should see the dude. All big and muscley. Yeah people and these names, with the Bible and stuff. They should really call him damn son, you know what I mean?" says Kenzi, awaiting a response that doesn't come. "I guess you don't know what I mean then. Well anyway, you should probably go though. I will let Bo know as soon as she is done, might be tomorrow though, just saying."

Then Dyson hears the name being called again.

"Damn this house!" says Kenzi. "We haven't got exterminators in yet. We got…roaches. You know the hissing kind. Yeah, make you hear things. That's what they do," she says. She looks around. "Where the hell is my bottle at?" Dyson starts walking in the direction of Bo's bedroom. "Ah come on now D." He continues. "D-man, you don't want to do that. Seriously dude," says Kenzi, behind him. "Can we have just one night in this house without shit popping off?" she says, to herself.

Dyson walks into the bedroom and sees Bo having sex.

Bo looks up horrified. She moves away and covers herself. "What the hell are you doing here?" she says, upset.

"I'm sorry," says Dyson, shaking his head.

"You're sorry?" says Bo, giving him the craziest look. "I'm starting to think that you are," she says. Kenzi opens her mouth, covering it, surprised by Bo's comment. "We don't do this kind of stuff," says Bo.

"I told him. Didn't listen. You would've thought I was Invisible Woman," says Kenzi.

"Bo I know. And I apologize," says Dyson.

"Is he your husband? Because I thought that you were single?" says the guy, in Bo's bed.

"Wouldn't that be the day when all hell freezes over, and I mean that in every since. Speaking of which, I am surprised that hell hasn't frozen over by now because…" says Kenzi, cutting herself off by Bo's gaze. "I'm just saying damn."

"He's just a friend," says Bo, looking at Dyson. She looks back at the guy. "I'm sorry about this, this never happens." She looks at Kenzi and Dyson who are still standing there. "Can I have some privacy please? This is already weird enough." Bo has a long cut in her back, not fully healed.

"Oh fo sho," says Kenzi. "I'm just drunk and distracted. His fun parts are very distracting. Okay going now." She leaves.

Bo is looking at Dyson to leave as well. He's still there, looking aggressively at the guy.

"You know what, I didn't signed up for this," says the guy, putting on his clothes. "I can deal with role playing and all of that, but not this. When you get your shit together, call me," he says, leaving.

"But wait." Bo looks at Dyson, annoyed. "Thanks for ruining my night. He's gone, now can I get dressed?"

Dyson walks away.

Moments later, Bo comes downstairs in a robe. "Now what was so important that it couldn't wait?" says Bo, in pain.

"Bo you're hurt," says Dyson.

Bo looks at him like she wants to smack him. "Well I would have been healed if I didn't have guests." She shakes her head. "Dyson, you can't just come in here any time you want, let alone barge into my bedroom like you own something."

"I know. And I'm sorry Bo. Do you need any help?" asks Dyson.

Bo shakes her head, frowning all the while.

"Dude that's gross. I mean really," says Kenzi, looking disgusted.

"Just tell me what this is all about," says Bo.

"It's about Saskia," says Dyson.

"Wait this might get interesting," says Kenzi, sitting down on the couch, sipping from her bottle.

"Okay Dyson, you're sorry. I get it. You don't have to keep apologizing. And quite frankly, I don't even care anymore," says Bo.

"Saskia is not who you think she is Bo. Her name is Aife," says Dyson.

"Ooh I knew I knew something was up," says Kenzi. They both look at her. "What's the bitch done done now?"

Dyson looks back at Bo. "I have been expecting her to come for you for a long time Bo."

"What? What do you mean come for me?" asks Bo.

"Bo, Aife, she's your mother," says Dyson.

Bo looks like she has just been rear ended by a vehicle.

"Go go gadget anything!" says Kenzi, with a shrug.


	17. Chapter 17

The Morrigan's Office. Aife walks into the office with a group of thralls following. Tamsin enters soon after, leaning against the wall next to the door, arms folded. The Morrigan gives her a look with an eyebrow raised, letting Tamsin know that she hasn't forgotten about what she did. Tamsin does her usual smirk.

"How chic," says Aife, looking around. One of her thralls takes off her jacket, and holds her sunglasses. She fans her thralls away. They stand some distance away from her.

"I do what I can," says The Morrigan, standing. Her assistant stands on the side of her desk. She goes to the front of her desk and leans against it.

"Yes, well, I remember another Morrigan long ago, very subtle, actually quite passé if you ask me. Even for that era."

"So, how come I haven't heard of you?"

"Me, well that's a story for the ages," says Aife. The Morrigan is looking at the thralls, curious and impressed. Aife notices. "Oh pay no attention to them. They're part of the help."

The Morrigan sits against the desk. "I can respect that. But just know that if you try anything out of the ordinary you will be killed on the spot," she says, with smile.

"Touché," says Aife, with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Well then, we can stop with all the candidness bullshit don't you agree?" says The Morrigan.

"I couldn't have agreed more," responds Aife, her hand on her hip.

"Anyway, you know why you're here."

"Oh honey of course I do, or I would not have shown up," says Aife. The Morrigan gives her a smug look. "So allow me to be frank, what is your game in all of this?"

"We both want the same things. Obviously you're trying to start a war with the Light Fae by killing off one of their elders. And I look for any opportunity to bring them down."

"No offense sweetie, but what makes you think I need or want your help?"

The Morrigan raises her eyebrow. "Because I'm not asking," she says. Aife flips her hair. "You want to start a war that's fine, but you're playing on my playground darling. And as long as you do that, as long as you are here, I'm in charge. You got that sweetie?" she says, with a quaint smile.

"Really? And here I thought that maybe we could someday chat over Mimosas."

"I'm more of a Martini enthusiast," says The Morrigan.

"All the same. Anywho, I work how I play, alone."

"And you think that your man candies are going to be enough to take down the Light?"

"They've been so far," says Aife. She snaps her fingers and one of the thralls walk over to her. Tamsin stands from against the wall, alert. "What time is it?" The thrall tells her the time and bows. "How much longer do you think we are going to be here? I have an engagement that I simply must attend."

"You know what I like you. I like her. Very well because I have shit to do myself. Our arrangement will be as follows. You need men, Fae men, I can provide that. Think of it as a gift from a very generous donor, a silent partner if you will. Emphasis on the silent. Fair enough?"

"Hmm," says Aife, with both hands on her hips now. "I don't know. I don't think I like sharing."

"Oh it's not about sharing dear. It's about seizing an opportunity. And if it goes accordingly then we can discuss terms and conditions later."

"Oh but I don't do terms and conditions hun. I thought you were listening."

"You will, I have ways of persuasion."

"But I'm a big girl. Whatever you have or think you have won't harm me sweet cheeks. See I've been to hell and back. So I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself. And with that being said I think I'll pass. When someone tries to give you something for free, there's always a catch."

"You're right there is. See I plan on taking over this entire territory. All Dark."

"Oh dream bigger hun. Like I said I don't like sharing. And this castle that I'm building is only big enough for one head bitch in charge."

"Then let's put it like this, when the time comes we'll see who'll be the head bitch in charge, or I should say still be."

"Now those are the kind of terms I can accept," says Aife, super excited. The Morrigan's assistant hands Aife a card.

"I imagine you will keep in touch," says The Morrigan.

"Well you never know," says Aife, taking it. Her thrall places her jacket back on her and her shades. "Chow." Aife and her thralls leave. The Morrigan gives her assistant a look and she hurriedly leaves, closing the door.

"Keep a close eye on that one. Bitch wants to take my job," says The Morrigan. She sits behind her desk.

"You think she can do it?" says Tamsin.

"Well if she does then good for us, and if she doesn't good for us. But I will tell you one thing. Real recognizes real. That bitch is going to take down as many as she can. Trust me." The Morrigan starts looking over some files. "So, how's our other Succubus?"

"Fine I suppose."

"What that's it? You mean you haven't been around to see her?"

Tamsin frowns. "Not really." She shakes her head. "Why do you care?"

"Oh Tamsin, that's no way to treat a lady." The Morrigan laughs. "Poor darling is probably worried sick. Now I am amused. Have you forgotten your duty? Because they haven't changed, even if a new Succubus is in town," she says, still going over the files. Tamsin doesn't respond. The Morrigan finally looks up. "That was a question."

"I haven't forgotten anything."

"Good. So what's really stopping you? I sense tension. Aww trouble in paradise?"

"That's none of your business."

"Tamsin darling, are you trying to hurt my feelings? Now even though I don't appreciate what you did to me. Not one bit. I do care what happens to you, even if I don't like your choices."

"Last person that said that almost got killed."

"Ooh I love it when you talk dirty to me. And I'm not like your last person," says The Morrigan. She returns to her files. "I have things to do. And you have two Succubi to tail. Try not to sleep with them both. You can see yourself out."

The sun is beginning to set. Bo ventures out again to the old manor, alone. The wolves are alert but not engaging, resting. Bo goes through the gate and stands by the empty water fountain. "I know that you're here!" she says, loudly. No answer. Bo sighs. "I thought you cared. I've been going through all of this alone. And the only person that knows how I'm really feeling is you." Bo grows quiet. She stands there for a few moments, pacing, kicking rocks, her hands in her pockets. Then she breaks her silence. "I thought you could hear my thoughts? Guess that's a lie too because if you did then you would have been here by now. I guess you're not who I thought you were," says Bo. She shakes her head. "You know what forget it. I don't even know why I came. Maybe I am going crazy." She turns around to leave and sees a dark figure standing a few feet away from her.

"I do…care," says Tamsin. Bo steps forward, but Tamsin steps back. "Don't please. I've changed."

"I don't care," says Bo. She runs over to her. Tamsin looks the same, but in Tamsin's eyes she is a monster, first because she believes she is, and second because she doesn't know what this will cost her from Hel. Bo embraces her, and Tamsin holds her arms around Bo. She looks down at Bo's eyes that are glowing blue and succumbs to them. They kiss.

Inside of the old manor house are Bo and Tamsin in one of the bedrooms. The windows are broken and only the wind blows, blowing sheets and what was a canopy in the air, flowing. Bo and Tamsin lie together, baring it all in the bed, moving as natural as the wind.

"Show me who you are," says Bo, in the middle of moans. Tamsin doesn't think that she heard Bo correctly so she continues. She puts her mouth over Bo's chest, kissing down on certain areas. Bo places her hands around Tamsin's head. Tamsin comes back up and they kiss each other. "I want to see you."

"You are seeing me," says Tamsin, continuing, Bo's legs wrapped around her waist. She moves in a slow grind, holding Bo's head underneath with one hand, and her rear side with the other.

"I want to see what you don't want me to see."

Tamsin looks at Bo seriously. "Bo, I can't."

"Dammit…I want you."

"Bo please, I don't want to hurt you."

Bo brushes her hands against Tamsin's face and kisses her. "I want you Tamsin…all of you."

Tamsin frowns more than ever. She sits up. "You don't know what you're asking."

Bo sits up in front of her. "Yes I do," she says, kissing on Tamsin's neck then nibbling on her ear.

Tamsin lies Bo back down and begins kissing her. Suddenly the noises that plague haunted houses break out, echoing throughout the manor. Bo lifts up Tamsin's face and it has turned ghastly. Tamsin looks away, but Bo returns it to her. Bo looks at her unaffected as she studies her. But it is taking everything in Tamsin to not hurt Bo even though she herself is hurting. Bo kisses her all the same and it makes Tamsin's black heart skip a beat. She kisses Bo back, and it's lengthy. Tamsin's breathing is heavy like she is searching for air, hard. The color of Tamsin's body changes, spreading slowly from one area to the next, a grayish black.

Bo turns Tamsin over and begins straddling her. Their hands meeting between each other's legs. The pleasure outweighing Tamsin's pain, she watches as Bo leans her head back, continuing, rubbing on herself, Bo's sounds uncontrollable. After some time, Bo is beginning to tremble so Tamsin takes her and lies her back against the bed, caressing her body with her mouth and hands, moving down, taking her time. She reaches Bo's legs and spreads them apart. Bo's hands are searching for something, anything other than tattered bed sheets as Tamsin's head is coiling like a snake underneath. Her hands grip the headboard.

Tamsin eventually moves back up and begins grinding on Bo. Bo is gripping the edge of the bed. It seems like Tamsin's powers is getting into Bo. This heat coming from Tamsin is like an aphrodisiac to Bo. She starts moaning incessantly. Telling Tamsin how good it feels. Letting her know that she doesn't want her to stop. All of this makes Tamsin grow even hotter as she continues. Bo can feel the coldness in the air from Tamsin's powers, acting as a coolant for her body. Bo's eyes closed, she licks her lips from all that she is feeling.

Every time Tamsin's lips touches an area of Bo's body other than her lips she makes a sensual sound. Tamsin is watching her. Bo opens her eyes and looks at Tamsin as if she could still see her eyes. Then her body begins the process of reaching its peak in pleasure, yet instead of coming along and drifting off, it remains steady, lingering on. Tamsin grips Bo's shoulders, continuing. She begins to reach her peak as well, but it's hard to tell in the form she is in. The feeling however is becoming too incredible for her to sustain herself and protect Bo from herself at the same time. A soft light begins to flash inside of Tamsin's chest.

"**BO**," she says, in her demonic voice.

"Oh Tamsin!" Bo moans. They hold each other as both climax at the same time.

For the next couple of minutes they lie on top of one another, breathing heavily, not moving. Tamsin finally lifts up, sitting on top of Bo, still in her dark form. Bo stays lying down, staring up at Tamsin, who is looking at her. The light inside of Tamsin begins to flicker faster and brighter from her grayish black skin. Bo notices, frowning as she slowly sits up. Suddenly the light inside of Tamsin bursts out, consuming the room. Bo covers her eyes. And Tamsin is wondering what's wrong. She rubs the side of Bo's face. Bo's eyes finally adjust to the light and she sees that the room sparkles as a bright glow emits from Tamsin. But when she actually looks at Tamsin, she is not the same anymore, almost unrecognizable. Tamsin appears as her true self. A sight not to be seen by mortal eyes, but somehow it is, her magnificence beaming. Her skin is as stunning and as radiant as ever. And her hair, long and lush, finely coiled into beautiful soft curls. Her bearing gentle and angelic.

Bo is mesmerized by her. "You're so beautiful," she says.

Tamsin doesn't understand where this is coming from. She takes it as Bo being kind to her monstrous form. Bo is touching Tamsin's body like she is discovering it for the first time. Tamsin looks at her with pondering eyes. Then suddenly everything returns to normal. Bo is still staring at Tamsin.

"Are you okay?" asks Tamsin. "I know I probably shouldn't have stayed like that for so long. It looked like it was starting to get to you. I was just trying to make you happy. You wanted to see me underneath it all. Now, I'm starting to second guess myself," she says, looking away.

"I love you," says Bo. Tamsin turns back to Bo with a confused expression. "You know that don't you?"

Tamsin looks at her with understanding eyes. "I know." She kisses Bo, and they lie back across the bed. "Now you can show me how much."

Bo turns her over so that now she is on top. "Oh I plan on it."

The next day, Bo and Tamsin are outside walking the grounds. The wolves seemingly tamed as if they had been domesticated, walking over to Bo, allowing her to pet them. Bo looks at Tamsin with surprise. Tamsin smiles at her. "So they are your pets?" asks Bo.

"They came with the house," says Tamsin, with a smirk.

"Speaking of the house, what are you going to do with it?"

"I've been thinking about fixing it up. Maybe put in some new furniture."

"And the garden?"

"Don't worry, it will be as it once was."

"The glass house included?"

Tamsin grabs Bo and kisses her on the lips. "I don't think that will be necessary anymore."

The two walk some more, holding hands. They go to the desolate garden. Tamsin kneels down before it. "Come here Bo, give me your hands." Bo kneels down. Tamsin takes her hands first and breaks the ground. Then she places Bo's hands over where she has broken the ground so that her fingers move about the dirt.

"I feel like I'm in the movie Ghost when they were playing with the clay," says Bo. She kisses Tamsin on the cheek. "Not that I'm not enjoying playing in dirt with you but I have to ask. Why are we doing this?"

"In time you'll see," says Tamsin. She stands and lifts Bo to her feet. They walk back over to the old manor.

Bo is leaning against Tamsin as they walk. "I like this. Us. I like us like this. It just feels so right."

"You know I was thinking, when I fix up this place, because sometimes, it gets cold at night, and there's a lot of room here, and that maybe if you wanted, maybe you would want to come here to visit, a lot. Kenzi can come too," says Tamsin.

Bo stops them from walking. "Are you asking me to move in with you Tamsin?"

"Well, you would be much safer here and…"

Bo interrupts. "Are you? Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Yes, I am," says Tamsin. She holds Bo in her arms. "I know that you might want to talk to Kenzi about it. And it's going to take some time to finish, but I'd much rather have you here with me instead of out there. I know that you can take care of yourself but..."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Kiss you? Does that mean yes?" asks Tamsin. Bo gives her a look. "Okay," she says. They kiss.

Aife's plans have gone underway. No one knows where Bo is, thinking that Aife is behind her disappearance. But when Bo gets home, she doesn't have time to share the good news about her and Tamsin. It's like when something good happens, something bad has to as well as she is bombarded with added drama. A Light Fae elder is dead, and she believes her mother has something to do with it. Not only that, but she has a talk from Trick and learns about how the Light Fae treated her mother, shipping her out to be executed by the Dark, but that she was instead tortured for centuries. More so, he tells her that her mother is the enemy and means her harm as well. Bo's head is filled with so many emotions. She wants to talk to Tamsin, but decides against it. Thinking that it's better not to involve Tamsin into any of this, especially since they are on really good terms and she wants to keep it that way.

Bo wants to know how to defend herself against another Succubus just in case. So she and Kenzi visit Lauren for help since she knows a lot about different Fae and their strengths and weaknesses. Lauren is busy with dead elder paperwork, but she tells Bo that she will look into it only if they can finally have a talk so that she can explain herself. Bo looks uneasy. Then she tells Bo that she misses her to which makes Bo feel very uncomfortable at this point. But Bo doesn't let on, and she agrees about allowing Lauren to talk with her when they both get the time.

At the same time Kenzi gets a message from Hale and leaves. When she goes to where he is, he is acting majorly suspicious. She inquires about his behavior then it is revealed, Dyson. He comes around trying to get through to her in an effort to get back good with Bo. She tells Dyson that she doesn't trust him anymore, that he has been spying on them from the first time they met. She walks away from him, but he keeps pleading for her to listen.

Kenzi turns around. "Why the hell would you think I would listen to you, or even convince Bo to? Dude we trusted you, you're no better than anyone else," she says, shaking her head. She walks away again.

"Because I love her!" he yells, to Kenzi.

"What?" she says, turning around. "Dude, are you serious?"

He walks closer to her. "Yes, I'm dead serious Kenzi, I love her."

Kenzi shakes her head. "Man D, you have the worst timing ever." She wants to tell him that Bo is in love with Tamsin, but cannot bring herself to break his heart like that. Then again, it's not her place to. "You know what, never mind. Anyway, what were you saying?"

"I just want what's best for Bo. That's all. I just need to talk to her, get through to her. Will you help me?"

Kenzi sighs. "Man, dude, this is fucked," she says. Dyson gives her an odd look. "I mean um, talk. Just talk? Okay, well, okay. I'll help, but dude." She shakes her head. "Whatever happens ain't got shit to do with me."

Bo has found herself in some crazy situations since she left The Ash's compound. Having gone home to find Aife there baking cookies, eating one that makes her pass out, and thereafter being kidnapped. Not as bad as it sounds. She finds out Aife's plans from her own mouth and escapes, wanting to stop her from starting a war.

At The Ash's compound, a suicide bomber courtesy of Aife arrives in the middle of a council meeting with the elders. He opens up his vest and displays the timer to the bomb. While everyone else is either terrified or trying to escape, The Ash has little time to react, sparks of electricity goes through his body, and his eyes appear like a fuse unhinged. He hits his fists together and then a huge bolt of lightning comes from them, striking Aife's thrall.

By the time Bo gets to The Ash's compound all hell has seemed to have broken loose. The building is half blown to bits. Lauren is in the middle of treating patients. She tells Bo that there has been an assassination attempt against The Ash, and that many Light Fae elders have been critically hurt or killed. The Ash himself is on life support. Now everyone is talking like it's their final goodbyes.

They don't know who is behind the attack, but Bo does. She tells Lauren that it's her mother, and that she has a plan to stop her. Lauren tells Bo that the Light Fae will retaliate and to hurry with whatever plans that she has. Bo asks for the necklace, an amulet that wards off a Succubi's powers. Lauren tells her where she can find the Koushang. Bo thanks her. Then Lauren goes in for a kiss, Bo reacts to it, but it doesn't feel the same, like it has become deadened. She doesn't make it known however, and gives Lauren a reactionary smile, grabbing Kenzi to go search for the necklace.

Later, Aife is in a compound of her own, well guarded by her human thralls, and the Fae men that she received from The Morrigan. Having amassed a small army herself, if the Light Fae do come they will have their work cut out for them. Tamsin has been out keeping watch on the place. She sees Bo.

"Shit," she says, to herself.

Bo enters, no one stopping her. Tamsin is looking confused about why didn't anyone stop her from entering. She wonders if Bo and Aife are working together. Tamsin shakes her head. Thinking that's not like Bo. But she does wonder about what kind of relationship that they have with each other. Regardless, she knows how this will play out between the Light and Dark Fae and she doesn't want Bo caught in the middle of it. Now she is thinking of a way to get inside without quarrel. Tamsin starts going into stealth mode around the premises. She comes up on a guard and puts him in a sleeper hold until he passes out, lying him on the ground. His walkie-talkie goes off.

"Plan HBIC in effect. I repeat plan HBIC is in effect."

"Copy that. Plan Head Bitch In Charge in effect. What about the other?"

"Both. Kill them both."

"Roger that."

Tamsin picks up the walkie-talkie and crushes it in her hand. "Morrigan."


	18. Chapter 18

Inside of the compound, Bo and Aife are fighting each other after Bo's talks of trying to convince Aife to stand down are unsuccessful. As they are fighting they hear another commotion going on, Aife's thralls against The Morrigan's men.

Outside Tamsin is growing upset, but she is trying to remain calm. But the thought of Bo being harmed is very distracting. "Okay, I need to think," she says, to herself, after killing a guard, rubbing her forehead. "I have to preserve my power." Still thinking. "I'll just have to do this old school all the way. Fuck it, one against an army, that's not bad odds at all."

Tamsin opens up her jacket, bearing weapons against her chest. She takes one and throws it, piercing a guard through the back. Tamsin rushes over and catches him before he hits the ground, slitting his throat. Then she walks quietly over to another and snaps his neck, placing him on the ground. She goes over to another, smothers him while breaking his spine. And the cycle continues until the guards catch on to their missing comrades.

"Who's out there?" yells one of them.

"Stay alert," says another, over the walkie-talkie.

Another guard inquires about another's location then a scream is heard and another through the walkie-talkie.

Back inside, The Morrigan's men have entered the room where Bo and Aife are, and now Bo and Aife are not only fighting amongst themselves, but them as well. "I knew I couldn't trust that bitch," says Aife, fighting them off with a sword. One of the goons cut Bo in the side. Aife throws her sword into him, making him fly out of the room. "No one spanks my daughter without my permission." Aife picks up a spear and stabs someone else with it. Another group enters the room. Bo and Aife look at each other and nods, saying in unspoken terms to be allies for now. They stand back to back, attacking whoever approaches them.

Aife swings the spear as if it were a rope, taking out quite a few of them, stabbing another in the heart, snatching it out. Bo is dodging attacks. She ducks and elbows a perpetrator in the mouth, breaking his teeth, he lands against the wall. Bo ducks another attack, swinging her sword, slicing his abdomen, kicking him to the floor. She rolls on the floor underneath another, grabbing a second weapon, forcing the two swords into him while kicking one in the crotch. Standing to her feet, she turns, fatally wounding the one that she had hit in the crotch. Now Bo and Aife stand next to each other again. "There's too many," says Bo, stabbing and kicking someone off of her sword.

"Watch and learn sweetie," says Aife. Then Aife super chi sucks a group of them almost to depletion then reenters chi back into them. They look like they have just come out of a stupor, standing in front of Bo and Aife. Bo looks in astonishment. "Thralls anyone?" says Aife, with a smirk.

"How in the hell?" says Bo.

"Language deary. And you will learn in due time," says Aife.

The Morrigan's men tries to rush Bo and Aife and the thralls begin attacking them using their Fae powers.

"This is fake right?" says Bo, watching.

"Your momma has many skills," says Aife.

Then The Morrigan's men start using their powers, Bo barely dodges some kind of energy beam. "Gee thanks mom," says Bo.

Outside, Tamsin looks up and sees flashes of different colored lights going on, Fae powers. Windows are shattering, and parts of the building are being destroyed. There is still many to fight outside, but Tamsin can no longer do it one by one, no time. She hears a scream, Bo. This throws her strategy far off, so much so that she falls to the ground. Her breathing is one of hyperventilation. Her face shows pain. Then everything begins to shake as if there's an earthquake. The Morrigan's men are holding their footing inside, and Bo and Aife takes cover. Everything goes dark. Then laughing, sinister laughing followed by screams of sorrow and torture flows throughout not only the compound, but the entire area stretching miles. Everyone is looking at one another in fright except Bo. The air becomes dreadfully cold and blistering hot at the same time. Out of nowhere, the lights come back on inside like everything is normal, yet the eerie sounds remain.

"What the hell is going on?" asks Aife, frowning, standing up. She is looking around, ready to attack whatever may jump out.

"That would be my girlfriend," says Bo, ever so calmly.

"You have a what? A girlfriend?" says Aife, with a I-am-not-impressed look. "Oh honey, didn't I tell you that Succubi can't be monogamous." Then she sighs in disappointment, shaking her head.

Suddenly chains come into the room where they are and start going through the men, not only that but pulling them apart. Aife is jumping out of the way, shocked, never seeing such a thing before. Bo is just standing there without a care in the world. Aife is looking at her like bitch you better duck.

"Excuse my French sweetie, but get the hell out of the way!" says Aife.

"I'm good," says Bo.

Aife gives her a look. "Your girlfriend?" she asks, dodging chains. Bo nods her head. "Well in that case, momma approves."

Outside, more Dark Fae arrive. The ground underneath breaks, pulling some of The Morrigan's men down into it. Then the beings that once were come up. Tamsin stands with the chains pulling at her. She remains standing, pulling at the chains. Her eyes are hollow with black streaks running down it, her mouth blackened, black ooze pouring out of it. The beings are connected to Tamsin by chains as if they were on long leashes. Her breathing grows heavier, and her fists balled. The beings do not move but stand in place as gun shots pour through them, ineffective. The chains wrap around Tamsin's arms.

"It's her, shoot her!" someone yells.

Tamsin turns to face them. "**I DON'T THINK THAT THOSE WERE YOUR ORDERS**." The group that was looking at her is now under her charm. Then guns go ablaze as they start shooting the others.

A walkie-talkie is going off. It's The Morrigan. "What's going on? I gave you simple orders. Why haven't I heard back?"

A corpse with pale eyes answers her. "**MORRIGAN**."

"Tamsin? You can't be serious, just whose side are you on anyway?" says The Morrigan.

It breathes heavily. "**MINE**."

"Okay. I'll remember that. This is the last time Tamsin. I won't hold back."

"**I DON'T WANT YOU TO**." The corpse dies again.

The Morrigan orders for everyone to be killed, priority Tamsin.

Tamsin has been conserving her energy for this moment. The Morrigan rains down hell. Another militia of Fae men arrives. Tamsin and the beings that have not moved an inch since they came from out of the ground stand surrounded, severely outnumbered. Tamsin looks up with her eyes closed, the chains still pulling her down. She opens her eyes and swings her arms, the chains that were holding the beings break. Then outside it looks like streaks of lightning as each time a being moves it does so only in flashes as fast as a blink of an eye. Before you know it, the outside is looking more like a slaughter house. Tamsin pulls through the chains pulling her and moves along as if they were not there. Using the broken chains as weapons against anyone in her path. Each swing is like fire burning through their flesh. The men that touches or bumps into the chains that holds Tamsin engulfs in flames.

"**LEAVE ONLY ONE**," Tamsin tells the beings.

Tamsin enters the compound. Scars appearing all over her like varicose veins, holding her flesh in place. Her body is breaking down from too much use of her powers. Her clothes revealing as blood is seeping through them. One by one she slays with her chains acting as whips. They work as an extra hand and a sword, cutting flesh from bone, going straight through someone's skull, grabbing another, smashing perps against the wall.

Upstairs, Bo and Aife have defeated everyone else. They are back to fighting each other. Some more of The Morrigan's men come up. "That bitch! Remind me to have her strung up and executed next time I see her," says Aife. She goes to attack Bo, and the men stand in front of her. "Hmm that's odd. You made thralls, I'm impressed."

Bo looks confused. "Maybe we should stop trying to fight each other and come to some kind of understanding. I know what they did to you was wrong, but what you're doing now, it's not going to solve or take back what happened to you."

"But it makes me feel all tingly inside."

"You're only making things worse."

"Do you actually think that I should give up and turn myself in? Let me think about that. Not a chance," says Aife. Then she super chi sucks the men and they fall to the ground. "Hmpf." Bo is looking a bit on the terrified side. Then suddenly the men all stand back up, their eyes pale. "That is one hell of a trick," says Aife, frowning.

Aife goes to strike Bo. "Don't do it Aife."

"You're not serious are you?"

"I'm trying to save your life," says Bo.

Aife laughs. "It's not my life you should be worried about, it's yours sweetie. Now stop your whining and take your spanking like a big girl." She goes to strike Bo again and the corpses go after her. She tries to suck their chi but there is no chi to suck.

"Tamsin please!" yells Bo, in no particular direction. "She's my mother." Suddenly the corpses stop. They stand in formation in front of Bo. "Let me handle this." The corpses face her then fall to the floor.

"You should have kept them," says Aife. She swings at Bo again with a sword, and Bo dodges. "And who is this Tamsin?"

"My girlfriend," says Bo, still dodging attacks.

"What ever happened to the good o'l days when children brought their significant others home to meet their parents?"

"Maybe if you hadn't abandoned me then I would have, then again not."

"Oh sweetie, are you still upset about the dog?"

Bo frowns. "Less talking, more fighting," she says, her sword clashing against Aife's.

"Now that's my girl."

The two are going head to head with each other. Even though Bo is holding her own, Aife outmatches her on every level. Bo is only blocking her attacks, not forcing any. Aife knocks the sword from out of Bo's hand and grabs her.

"You know, I wanted us to do this together, but I don't really need your approval to make you do what I want now do I?" says Aife. She tries to suck Bo's chi and ends up coughing up her lungs, figuratively speaking, the taste all too familiar her. She looks at Bo with intense scorn. "Bitch, this means war," says Aife, coming at her.

"Let's just calm down here. You're my mother okay. We shouldn't be fighting each other," says Bo.

"And you're my daughter. And I really wanted to keep you alive. Shit happens," says Aife. Bo is backing away and bumps into a balcony, Aife in front of her. "Last chance to join me."

"I can't do that. And you don't have to continue either."

"Oh I think I do." Aife starts choking Bo over the balcony. Suddenly Bo's eyes changes into the same color as Dyson's when he shifts. Aife looks at her with fear in her eyes. Bo flips her over the banister of the balcony breaking it. Aife falls, but Bo catches her, using her free hand to hold part of the railing that didn't fall.

"Hold on," says Bo.

"Bet on it. Because you're going down with me," says Aife, trying to pull her down.

Kenzi shows up and runs over to Bo, holding her so that she won't fall. "Bo let go of her crazy ass," she says.

"I won't Kenzi. I will not abandon her. She is my mother. And I'm not going to let go of her like everyone else did."

"Bo she's cray. She is trying to kill you as we speak," says Kenzi, holding.

"I don't care. There's good in her, I know there is," says Bo.

Suddenly writing appears across Aife's forehead before it fades and her whole demeanor changes. "She's right baby girl. You gotta let me go," says Aife.

"No I won't," says Bo.

"Just know that I love you. I wish we had more time together. And I'm sorry about not being there in your life. But look at how you turned out, any mother would be proud," says Aife.

"No, please don't do this," says Bo.

"I gotta go. Every real diva must have a dramatic exit. You still have Trick. Go to him. Goodbye my sweet little girl," says Aife. She takes her hand a loose and falls.

"Nooo!" screams Bo. She covers her eyes just before Aife hits the bottom floor, blood oozing from her body.

Then Bo and Kenzi run down several flights of stairs in hopes of saving Aife somehow. But when they get there Aife's body is gone.

"What in the Criss Angel?" says Kenzi. Bo looks relieved. "And no trail, this bitch is like one of the Wonders of the World."

"I'm just glad that she's not dead," says Bo.

"Yeah well let's get the hell out of here before her crazy ass comes back."

"No yet, Tamsin's here. I'm gonna go look for her."

"That explains everything," says Kenzi. "It looks like Chainsaw Massacre outside, and fucking Resident Evil in here. You should see the bodies dude. They are real fucked up like worse than Freddy Krueger versus Jason sliced up. Tamsin must have been real pissed off." They return upstairs. "Who are these guys anyway?" asks Kenzi.

"Well according to my mother they belong to The Morrigan."

"Always The Morrigan. Didn't she learn last time? Clearly I even know not to fuck with you unless I want to die a very horrible death," says Kenzi.

"Where is she?" says Bo, looking around.

"Well she wasn't on the side where I came in, so she must be on the opposite side," says Kenzi. They go to the opposite side and start seeing body parts everywhere. "When in doubt, always follow the carnage," says Kenzi. "Hey, there she is," she says, pointing to a corner. Tamsin is sitting in a corner with her arms folded above her knees and her head down. "Why is she over there?"

Bo runs over to Tamsin, Kenzi behind her. Bo kneels down next to Tamsin and rubs her back. "Tamsin." No response. "Tamsin." Nothing. Bo and Kenzi look at each other. "Tamsin?!" says Bo, with concern in her voice. Tamsin slowly lifts up her head. She has returned back to normal. "Oh, thank goodness, I thought well it doesn't matter what I thought. Why are you over here like this?"

"I was just resting," replies Tamsin, her tone unusual.

"I bet, you like decimated a damn militia," says Kenzi.

"Are you hurt?" asks Bo, probing her with her eyes.

"No, I'm okay Bo, don't worry," says Tamsin.

"Well then let's get out of here," says Bo, standing up.

"No, you go on without me. I have to wait on The Morrigan anyway," says Tamsin.

"Oh hell no. Ain't nobody got time for that shit," says Kenzi.

"Tamsin, you know that I'm not leaving you here, and not with The Morrigan. That's out of the question. You killed her men. I don't want to go through all that again. I was worried sick. So you're coming with me whether you like it or not. Come on Kenzi, help me lift her up."

"Don't Bo, please okay," says Tamsin. "Just let me stay here."

"No Tamsin. I will not let you sacrifice yourself for this. If anyone should be held accountable it should be The Morrigan. Now you're coming end of story," says Bo.

"I'm with Bo on this one. This shit was her and Bo's crazy ass mother's doing no offense. So yeah bad idea. And don't drag me to hell for saying that. I'm just trying to look out you know," says Kenzi.

"Well thanks Kenzi," says Tamsin.

Kenzi looks surprised at Tamsin's comment, she nods her head. They go to pick Tamsin up but Kenzi notices something before they do. Tamsin is sitting in a pool of blood. "I need a second first Bo," she says, stretching out.

"Really Kenzi," says Bo, looking at Kenzi like what-the-fuck.

"Don't want to pull nothing out of place. Hey Bo-Bo, did you check out my new boots?" asks Kenzi.

"Kenzi I'm kind of busy here," says Bo.

"No seriously, they're the shit, check them out," says Kenzi.

"Kenzi, no okay," says Bo.

"Bo check out my damn boots okay," says Kenzi, up to her wits end.

"Kenzi, no offense, but I don't give a shit about a pair of boots right now. Are you gonna help me or not?" says Bo, irritated.

Kenzi looks flabbergasted. "Well excuse the hell out of me. Don't look at them then, and don't even think about sticking one toe in them either," says Kenzi, her hands on her hips.

"It's okay Kenzi. You mind giving me and Bo some privacy," says Tamsin.

"Sure thing," says Kenzi. She walks over to the other side of the room and leans against the wall, shaking her head.

"What's going on Tamsin?" asks Bo.

"Bo," says Tamsin.

"What is it baby?" asks Bo, with concern in her voice and eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Bo's heart is beating faster. "What, what are you sorry about? I'm not following."

"Bo, calm down. You don't even know what I'm going to say?"

Bo's eyes are watering. "Yes I do," she says. Bo closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Then she reopens them. "You're going to say that you can't…come with me. Because…" says Bo. Her voice is breaking up. "Because…that, this blood is yours," she says, with tears falling from her eyes. Tamsin frowns, her eyes filled with regret, she doesn't say anything. "How did this even happen? How could you let this happen to you?" asks Bo, angry.

Tamsin sighs. "I did what I had to do Bo."

"And what does that mean to me? I don't understand that kind of talk."

"It means Bo that I had to do what I had to do to keep you safe. No matter what."

"But I didn't ask you to do that."

"And you never have to Bo," says Tamsin. She pauses. "I know that you can take care of yourself. But the numbers were too high. And I couldn't risk losing you."

"And I don't want to lose you either Tamsin. You know, when I think about it, you seem to always know when I'm in trouble. I always wondered even though I never said anything. But it made me feel kind of safe knowing that you were there, out there somewhere," says Bo. Tamsin tries to muster a smile, but the pain is consuming. "Anyway, I don't want to think about, let's, we can still get you help. I know that you can't see a Dark Fae doctor now, but I'm pretty sure Lauren can help you. She's pretty good at that. So come on."

"I can't Bo."

"Why?" says Bo, frustrated. "What do you mean you can't? Why don't you ever want to try?"

"Dammit don't you think I already have!" says Tamsin, upset. "You think I want to be like this? Like I would want for it to be like this for us? Because I don't Bo." She stops. "It hurts me because I can't be there for you. I can't even…I can't even hold or touch you like I want to Bo."

Bo shakes her head like she doesn't want to hear any of that. "Well can't we do something, anything?"

"Bo if you lift me up, my body will literally rip apart," says Tamsin. Bo starts feeling a knot in her stomach and a ball in her throat. "Bo, death is a part of life. And life comes from it."

"I don't want to hear that. It doesn't make feel any better," says Bo. She looks at the spot on Tamsin where she rubbed her back and sees it saturated with blood. "This is so unfair. Why did you have to be so protective?"

"I think you know why." Then Tamsin frowns. "Bo I don't have much time," she says. Bo is looking even more distressed. "Do me a favor."

"Anything," says Bo, choking up.

"Drain me."

"What?" says Bo, looking as if that was the last thing she expected to hear. She shakes her head. "No, I won't. Don't ask me to do something like that? I won't kill you."

"Please Bo, I'm already dead."

"Then what good will me taking your chi do?"

"So that I can feel you once more."

"Oh Tamsin," says Bo, balling in tears. She sits next to her. "You've broken my heart."

"Don't say that Bo. Before you, I had forgotten that I even had one." Tamsin coughs. "Whoever would have thought? And you? I never thought that it would be you. Bo, you made me a better person."

"I don't want to do this. I can't do this. No matter what you say, it's going to hurt me, but when you say sweet things like that, it's too much for me to take."

"Then I don't want you to suffer. Do it Bo. Do it for me," says Tamsin. Bo is looking at her with hurt in her eyes. "Please." Then Bo's eyes turn blue. "Thank you."

"I love you Tamsin," says Bo. "I always will."

"I know Bo. To be honest," Tamsin says, with a smile. "I know how you feel for me, but I know nothing of love, that is a mortal feeling. But what I feel for you Bo is much greater, know that." She exhales. "I am ready."

Bo cries. She moves closer to Tamsin and places her lips against hers softly, and then kisses them one last time. They both close their eyes then their cheeks turn blue.

Kenzi is sadly watching them, her eyes watery, but she fans them dry. She has to be strong for Bo. Kenzi slowly walks over in their direction, preparing herself.

Bo has just finished and keeps her eyes closed to not see Tamsin. She moves away, lying on the floor, crying. Kenzi reaches Bo and sits next to her, rubbing her back. "It's okay Bo. It's going to be okay. You did the right thing Bo. She's not suffering anymore. And she looks happy Bo, and I'm not even trying to be funny. This may be the first time I have ever seen her smile. Anyway, just let it out," says Kenzi. Suddenly the sole survivor of The Morrigan's men enters the room. "Oh Bo-Bo we got company," whispers Kenzi. "And he's got a gun."

Bo lifts her head, her eyes still blue. Something comes over her and it mixes with Tamsin's chi inside. She stands to her feet like she is weakened. Then a wind comes from out of nowhere, blowing at Bo, and she stretches out her arms. Kenzi stands up and moves to the side, watching her, disturbed. Bo's body begins to flow a blushing red, and the bone underneath her skin can be visibly seen.

"Shit Bo, what's happening?" asks Kenzi.

Bo licks her lips. "From the depths I bestow a gift. You do not know of death. Of pain. Now you shall. For I am the giver of life. And death," says Bo, her voice echoed by a dark demonic voice. "You will know them well."

"Not you too," says Kenzi, watching her.

The guard starts shooting at Bo and suddenly flames erupt from her body as blue as her eyes. The bullets melt. "Behold," says Dark Bo. Then she chi sucks him until he is at the point of death. "Now the gifts bestowed shall be." The flames draw from her body until it reaches her arm that she stretches towards him becoming a torch that she uses to incinerate him.

"Oh holy shit, oh shit, holy motherfucking shit!" says Kenzi. Bo turns and looks at Kenzi like she's next. Kenzi lifts her hands up. "Hold up hold up. I'm your friend Bo, Dark Bo, demon Bo, whoever the hell you are. Just please not the face," she says, closing her eyes. Then Kenzi hears a drop on the floor. She opens her eyes and sees Bo on the ground, passed out. "Oh shit. Shit shit." She dials a number on her cell phone. No answer. She dials another. "Hale dude, I need your help."


	19. Chapter 19

A Light Fae army arrived at Aife's compound. But when they got there they had to call off the attack, there was nothing left. A secret meeting was called with the Fae elders both Light and Dark to appease the situation, letting the Light know that Aife acted alone, and that this was in no way an attack against them from the Dark.

The Dark elders are now having a separate meeting with The Morrigan, one of reprimand, letting her know that next time she decides to act alone on a scale like that then she will be dealt with accordingly, for they were not prepared to go to war just yet, and it is a matter to be convened and agreed upon. Their own was destroyed and not by the Light. The Morrigan listens on, after having her comments repeatedly shot down. The elders are sitting at a round table in a dark room at an unknown location, The Morrigan there through satellite. One of the elders has just finished talking. And it's quiet.

"Oh I get to speak now," says The Morrigan, irritated. "Like I said before I was rudely interrupted, if you all feel that strongly about it then fine. But the reason that I am The Morrigan is because quiet is kept, I do what I must because you all are too afraid to. Whatever happened to the good o'l days when people actually feared us, and for good reason? You are all too busy with your nose in the books, hiding behind Fae politics to do anything. Well not me. I've been doing this for a long time and I'm good at it. And regardless of how you all are feeling, I know what I'm doing, and I was very careful," says The Morrigan.

"If so then why have all those men perished?" asks an elder, the camera facing him.

"You have sacrificed many lives. What will you tell their families?" asks another.

"That was unexpected, but in no doubt anything to be concerned about. They knew their duties and they followed knowing the risks. There are casualties in every war," says The Morrigan.

"A war of our own you mean?" says one.

"It has been handled," says The Morrigan, a bit annoyed. "And the situation dealt with."

"Perhaps you should be more aware of the company that you keep," says a female elder.

"I beg your pardon?" says The Morrigan, with a frown.

"You heard her quite well. Why not have used Vex?" asks another.

"Yes Vex," adds another.

"I don't trust Vex as far as I can throw him," answers The Morrigan. "He's more your puppet remember?"

"He cannot be any less trustworthy than this Tamsin," says another.

The Morrigan is aggravated as ever now. She calms herself. "Well I may have underestimated a situation. But all has been corrected. I learned from my errors. Very quickly. It will not happen again."

"It surely will not."

"Keep your feelings out of things and your head will stay above water."

"I'm sorry was that a threat?" asks The Morrigan, quite frankly.

"It is a fact."

"So you all want to grow balls all of sudden? Okay." The Morrigan nods her head with this bitch-please look in her eyes. "Understood. Is there anything more?"

"Nothing further."

"Agreed."

Everyone else in the room nods their hands in agreement.

"We are all in accordance here. But heed this, do your job. And remain unattached. Emotionless as you are to be, or we will find someone to do your job for you."

"Is that right?" says The Morrigan, cocky. "With all due respect I do my job, and well. And you will never find anyone better than me while you think Vex will take my place. That will be over my dead rotting corpse," says The Morrigan, slamming her fist against the desk. The screen goes black.

* * *

At the crack shack, Lauren has been with Bo, taking care of her whenever she is free. Although comforting, it is not so much for this whole ordeal has been too much to handle for Bo's spirit and she has begun to shut down literally. Kenzi remains by her side as well, trying to lift her emotional state, unsuccessful thus far. Kenzi watches Lauren caring for Bo and feels a bit sorry for her since Lauren seems to wear her heart on her sleeve, and her feelings for Bo is so obvious. She sees how Lauren is hard on herself over Bo's condition even though it has nothing to do with her, but the fact that she's trying everything to make Bo better and it's still not working breaks her. Lauren seems to leave each time discouraged. Kenzi has not told Lauren why Bo is in this state. It's really not her place to, and there's enough hurt going around, why create more? So she keeps it to herself.

No one has heard anything from Dyson, it is as if he has disappeared. And Trick is concerned about what his writing in one of his Books of Blood will do to everyone's future. The Light Fae are still down with The Ash being out of commission. Hale has been working overtime, trying to make things more stable for the Light Fae in The Ash's absence as well as covering his shift at the precinct. Lauren has been considering fleeing for good from the Light, but she doesn't want to leave Bo. No word on Aife's whereabouts either.

Bo has been feeling a little bit better, and she does not remember anything after liberating Tamsin from her suffering. Kenzi has not told her or anyone else of what happened because honestly she doesn't know how to even explain it. She and Bo finally have some alone time without the doctor. They are inside of Bo's bedroom where Bo lies in bed, weak and stricken with grief.

"Bo-Bo," says Kenzi, next to her, rubbing on her back. "I hate seeing you like this." Bo doesn't respond. "What can we do? What can I do?" Still no response. "Hey I know, maybe if we had a funeral for you know who then it might help you get along better. I mean I know it sounds pretty awful, but sometimes getting closure helps." It gets uncomfortably quiet. "Okay so that might be difficult, seeing as she is I mean was Dark Fae. And it's not like you were married. So you kind of have no rights to her remains. And The Morrigan most likely won't give you access to her. So yeah, but hey anything's possible. Hey maybe we can do like a memorial service or something. We would probably be the only two people there and…"

Bo interrupts. "Is this supposed to be you helping?"

"Oh wow, finally. And yes I'm doing the best that I can. I really don't know what to say, but I know what you're doing to yourself right now isn't cool. And Tamsin would not have wanted this either."

"What do you know?" says Bo, with attitude.

"Okay, calm down. I know you're in the zone, but don't take it out on me. I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help," retorts Bo.

"Well excuse me. I know that you're sad and all that. And yeah it was fucked up what happened, but that's no reason to be a bitch."

"Are you calling me a bitch?" asks Bo, lifting up.

"I'm not calling you a bitch per se, but if the shoe fits," says Kenzi.

Bo gives her a daring look. "And if the shoe fits then what?"

Kenzi shakes her head. "Look Bo, hate to say this, but you are not the only person that has lost someone. And staying in this room like this is not helping anything. It's all kinds of shit going on Bo and instead of lying here moping around, what you need to do is get off of your ass and do something. Yeah tough love. That's what real friends do. They call you out on your shit. Just like I'm doing now."

"Just leave me alone."

"No I'm not. This is when you need people the most. People that care about you. I know that you're hurting. But stop feeling sorry for yourself, you're stronger than this. And this isn't you. If you want something to change then do something about it."

"I don't want to hear this. So go."

"Well you're going to. And I'm not going anywhere. I mean think about it Bo, what would Tamsin do if the situation were reversed besides killing a bunch of mothafuckas?"

Bo pauses and sighs. "You're right Kenzi."

"Damn right I am."

"Don't push it. But she wouldn't be sitting here. Yeah, you're right," says Bo, nodding. "And I'm sorry for being mean to you. I just don't even know what the hell is happening to me anymore. It's like I'm losing myself. And I just feel so angry. But I didn't mean it at all Kenzi."

"It's okay Bo, I know."

"I don't know. It's just that, I just have, had a major bond with her Kenzi, like nothing I ever felt. And it was real. So real." Then Bo goes back into her grief. "And then I killed her."

"You did not kill her Bo. You helped her, can't you see that?"

"No I killed her. Every time that she was around me, using her powers to try to save me, I killed her." Bo pauses again. "I saw her for her Kenzi. And she showed me who she really was, and even though it was wonderful for me, and I loved every bit of her, it was leading to her death." Bo breathes in deeply. "Maybe if we never went there, if I never involved her in anything, or asked for help then maybe, maybe she would still be alive, and I wouldn't hurt so bad," says Bo, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Bo-Bo," says Kenzi, in a comforting voice. "Don't say things like that. I won't stand for that kind of talk, and I'm sure Tamsin would agree. She made her decisions, and she knew the consequences of her actions, but she still did it Bo, and for you. Now if that's not love I don't know what is. And I can't believe I just said that. But you got to be in love or crazy as hell, and maybe with Tamsin a bit of both." Kenzi looks like she has just lost her train of thought. "Bitch was badass though."

Bo shakes her head and starts crying. "You just don't understand. I just broke down. I didn't even think of trying to revive her. I probably could have saved her. I don't even know what I was thinking."

"Bo, she was beyond that trust me, if anyone knows about death it's her. And maybe if you tried that then you would have ended up killing yourself, and you know she wouldn't have wanted that."

Bo holds her hands against her temples. "What am I going to do now?" she says, between sniffles.

"You live Bo okay. Live for you, for the both of you. But you have to start somewhere like getting out of this damn bed because it's not helping at all. It's all quiet up here and you're looking at the walls. And you need to eat something. Hell go out and have an orgy, you're a damn Succubus," says Kenzi. Bo gives her a crazy look. "What too fast? Okay. Okay, but get the hell up dude."

Bo nods her head. "You're right." She stands.

"So where are we off to then?" says Kenzi, standing with her.

"You're staying here. I am going to have a talk with The Morrigan."

"What?! Oh hell no, hell no. No Bo. Damn didn't we just stop a war? And you want to go on and make another one. No."

"I'm just going to talk to her."

"Talk my ass!" Kenzi shakes her head. "Then I'm coming too. Not about to have you there alone especially with that crazy bitch. Why The Morrigan anyway? I mean I think I know why if you want to smack the bitch, but why seriously?"

"I am going to get Tamsin back. I don't care what it takes. She will have a proper funeral."

"Okay, I can dig that. You want to say your goodbyes that what's up. It's about to get crazy, but I'm always down. I'll suit up then." Kenzi goes downstairs and makes a phone call. "Yeah…I think we may have a problem, it's Bo…No, I'm really worried about her and some shit is about to go down…I don't know what the hell is going on with her…Yeah well, she hasn't been herself you know…Well you know what happened…Yeah…No…something's not right though…Yeah…I think Tamsin did something to her…No not like that, it's just that, I mean ever since she drained her you know, she has been acting cray. Like Death Star cray. It's scaring me and my unborn seeds dude…Yeah…well what the hell you think I'm doing…Yeah," she says, continually talking to someone over the phone.

Just before Bo leaves, Trick arrives with Hale. Bo is looking oddly at them. "So this is where you live?" asks Trick, concerned.

"Well it's not much but it's home," says Bo, still with the odd expression.

"You do realize that this is not safe," says Trick.

"So I've been told. I can take care of myself," says Bo.

"Speaking of which," says Hale. "How you been doing?"

Bo frowns. "You know what is this? You two have never come to visit me before like this. Actually why are you here?"

"To stop you from making a big mistake Bo," says Trick.

"Looking lovely today might I add," says Hale, with a smile.

"A mistake?" says Bo, then she looks at Kenzi and sighs.

"Okay Bo, just hear them out alright," says Kenzi.

"I can't believe you," says Bo, shaking her head at Kenzi.

"Look I'm not the bad guy, I'm just worried about you. And we're your friends," says Kenzi.

"Some friends. I'm going, and there's nothing that any of you can say that will stop me," says Bo.

"Listen mama. This isn't just some small fry, it's The Morrigan. Leader of the Dark. We can't let you go there in good conscious," says Hale.

"I don't give a damn who she is," says Bo.

"Stop it Bo. Hasn't it been enough? We're down right now. And The Morrigan lost a great bit of her men, do you really think it's going to be civil?" says Trick.

"Why are you all talking to me like I need an intervention? I'm just trying to make things right," says Bo.

"Yeah, but you're going about it all wrong you feel me? There's channels to go through. You just can't walk in and make demands. And that is why we have always told you that you need to pick a side Bo," says Hale. "If you get on The Morrigan's bad side, there's no protection for you."

"I don't need protecting. And I don't care about politics. And if it's all the same to you I'm good being unaligned. Now if you would excuse me, I have some business to tend to," says Bo. She looks at Kenzi. "Are you coming or not?" Kenzi nods her head reluctantly.

"Why are you doing this? Why does Tamsin having a funeral mean so much to you? She's Dark Fae, she is of no concern to you. That is their issue to deal with," says Trick.

"Because," says Bo, voice breaking. She shakes her head. "That's for me to know." Trick looks at her like maybe he's starting to understand.

"And you're willing to risk it all for what Bo? I just don't get it. I know that you guys were friends but come on now. Just let it be. You are only going to cause more trouble for yourself ma," says Hale.

"Then that's my problem. You want to stop me?" she says, looking at Hale. "Do you want to stop me?" she says, looking at Trick. Her eyes glow blue.

"We did not come here for that," says Trick. Hale looks at Trick like what do you want me to do. Trick looks back at Bo and sees the passion in her eyes. "Let her go," he says.

"But Trick man," says Hale.

"No let her go. If that's what she wants, it's not really our place to stop her," says Trick, staring at Bo all the while. Bo grabs her jacket and she and Kenzi leaves.

The Morrigan's Office. Bo enters with Kenzi by her side. The Morrigan looks up from behind her desk, shocked. "How in the hell did you get pass security?" she asks, annoyed.

"Maybe you should hire better. Thanks for the lunch by the way, I'm feeling better than ever," says Bo.

"I can have you killed you know. As a matter of fact, I can kill you myself," says The Morrigan.

"If that's what you want to do then try it," says Bo, sternly.

"Alright," says The Morrigan, with a quaint smile. "I'm kind of impressed." She comes from around her desk and leans against it. "What do you want?"

"Tamsin," says Bo.

"Well darling that's kind of impossible. And I'm pretty sure that you know what happened. You did kill her," says The Morrigan. Bo is at a loss for words, looking ever so remorseful.

"Don't listen to her Bo," says Kenzi, noticing.

Bo snaps out of it. "I um, I, you don't know everything."

"I know a Succubus kill when I see one hun. Know this, I can have you imprisoned and put to death," says The Morrigan.

"What I did was a mercy," says Bo, upset. "No thanks to you."

"What? Me? Why whatever do you mean sweetie? And from my standpoint, looks like murder to me," says The Morrigan, cocking her head to the side.

"We all know that those were your men that you sent to double-cross Bo's crazy ass mother," says Kenzi. "Too bad your shit backfired."

"Oh the pet, it talks, how sweet. And no you don't. You don't have any shred of proof. So please stay in your lane, well unless you want to have an accident," says The Morrigan, firmly. "Now then."

"You say that you can do all of this stuff to me then why am I still here?" asks Bo.

"Hmm…haven't decided what exactly it is that I want to do to you just yet. I mean I want to kill you don't get me wrong, but something like that seems…what's the word I'm looking for, oh yes, unsatisfying, don't you think?" says The Morrigan. Bo rolls her eyes at her. "Anywho my dear, my new motto is to be more patient before killing others. Well at least try to be. But let's be clear, I do not like you. And I don't know what Tamsin ever saw in you. But ever since you came here you have been the bane of my pleasure darling."

"Good to know that I'm doing something right," says Bo, with a raised eyebrow.

"Ooohh catty. Maybe there is a slight chance for you after all," says The Morrigan. Suddenly a surge of armed guards make their way up to the office with The Morrigan's assistant. Bo and Kenzi are alert, preparing to attack. The Morrigan fans for them to leave. Both Bo and Kenzi looks shocked that she dismissed them, but Kenzi is a little worried that she did so. "Now where was I?" says The Morrigan. "Ah yes. What do you want with Tamsin, or what you left of her?" She goes back to her desk and sits, looking over documents.

"I want her to have a proper burial," says Bo.

The Morrigan laughs. "A funeral? Is that right?" She looks up at Bo and sees the sincerity in her eyes then she returns to the documents. "Out of the question."

Bo looks staggered. "What? Why is that?" Bo's heart racing.

"Because sweetie, it's been done. We take care of our own, or haven't you heard? And well she has no body. It's been cremated," says The Morrigan. Kenzi's mouth is wide open.

"Cremated?" says Bo, holding her hand to heart. She regains her composure. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Well let's see," says The Morrigan, looking up. "There was no next of kin. No will. Cremations are cheap so yeah." The Morrigan puts her hand over her mouth. "Oh you didn't think because you had a fling that you were entitled to anything, that all falls to me. And she's lucky that she got that for the stunt she pulled," she says. Bo's eyes glow blue, and her breathing heavy.

"Um Bo, calm down okay," whispers Kenzi.

"Oh you poor thing, you did didn't you? No I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. So if there's nothing else, can you please close the door behind you, some of us have real jobs to do," says The Morrigan. Bo doesn't move, the anger in her face revealing.

"Bo, let's just go," says Kenzi. "You tried alright. That's all you can do."

"Best to listen to your pet if you know what's best for you," says The Morrigan, warning. Kenzi gives her a bitch-who-are-you-calling-a-pet look.

"No!" says Bo. "I came here for a reason, ashes or not, I'm not leaving without it."

The Morrigan sighs. "I feel as though we have a problem then."

"No problem, we were just going," says Kenzi. Then Bo's breathing becomes heavier. A wind starts blowing from out of nowhere at Bo, and her body starts to blush. "Oh Bo no," says Kenzi, backing away. The Morrigan is looking at Bo with an odd and curious expression. She stands from behind her desk. "Dammit Bo. I was afraid this might happen," says Kenzi. She looks at The Morrigan. "Listen lady. I don't know about you but I've seen her do this, and trust me you don't want any parts of it. So can we all just come to some kind of understanding? All she wants to do is say goodbye one last time. If you actually had a heart you would know what it feels like. So I don't know if you're bullshitting or not about Tamsin, but can you please stop being a smart ass because shit is about to get real, real fast," says Kenzi. Then the bone can be shown etching out on Bo.

"I have no interest in coming to an understanding. I find this all to be all the more entertaining. Tell me what it is that I am to be afraid of, I'm The Morrigan," says The Morrigan, prudishly. Then a gust of wind blows away The Morrigan's documents.

Bo's arms outstretched. "You speak of fear," says Dark Bo, voice echoing. "You know not," she says. The Morrigan does not know what to think of this, but seems to find it intriguing.

"Oh shit. Now you done done it. I knew this was a bad idea I knew it. Bo please calm down," pleads Kenzi.

"Have you seen the face of fear?" says Dark Bo.

"Humor me?" says The Morrigan, unfazed.

Blue flames ignite from Bo's eyes. "I am fear!" yells Dark Bo.

"That's a cute little trick. The voice and your little display of pyrotechnics. Cute," says The Morrigan. "I always knew you had a bit of Dark in you. And not just Tamsin."

"It's confirmed, this bitch wants to die," says Kenzi, to herself. "Fuck it then," she says, throwing her arms in the air. The floor begins to shake. Kenzi is balancing herself. "Couldn't we all just agree to disagree?" The Morrigan's desk legs break, to which makes her frown.

"I will be stronger than any Fae, my powers, absolute," says Dark Bo. Then everything in The Morrigan's office except their bodies lift up, floating around, moving at a fast rate.

Kenzi is ducking. "For real Bo, since when did we start doing shit like this?"

"For I share the same blood as he. And we will reign supreme," says Dark Bo. The Morrigan's desk begins breaking down into pieces. "And you will bow before me."

Kenzi is looking at the desk. "Maybe it's not too late for a prayer."

Bo's lower arms become ablaze. She moves an arm in the direction of The Morrigan. "Kneel!" Suddenly Trick barges in with Lauren and injects Bo with some kind of serum and she passes out. And everything that was floating falls.

"Oh holy hell dudes, I have never been so happy to see yall in my life and I mean like ever," says Kenzi, her hands shaking.

The Morrigan is looking as if she has just come out of a dream, not saying anything at first then. "What the fuck was that?" she says. Then she looks at Trick and Lauren with a frown. "And who in the hell let you in, does this look like a tavern to you?"

"Our apologies," says Trick. He and Lauren grabbing Bo. "But as you know that in cases of extreme circumstances, we are allowed to intervene."

"I'm well aware of the rules old man, but she is neither Light or Dark. And therefore it does not apply to her," says The Morrigan.

"She is under my charge," says Trick.

"Then you know what that means," says The Morrigan.

"Yes. I take full responsibility for her actions," says Trick.

"You will. But tell me, what is your interest in all this?" asks The Morrigan.

"That is not of your concern," says Trick.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit," says The Morrigan, "I know what I saw. And a Succubus can't do that type of shit. What is she?"

"She is of no threat. Just magic spells gone awry," explains Trick. "This will not happen again."

"Damn right it won't." The Morrigan's guards returning, surrounding them. "But don't talk to me like I'm dim-witted, far from it. You are hiding something," says The Morrigan. "And I'll be damned if that shit was just spells."

"Then you would be mistaken," says Trick. The Morrigan isn't falling for it, folding her arms together. Trick sighs. "What do you want?"

"Well I could have you executed on her behalf since this clearly reeked of an assassination attempt. But I'm feeling kind of generous today. I'll take a future favor on your blood honor," says The Morrigan.

Trick is hesitant. "Done," he says, with a huge sigh.

"You will pay for this mess too," says The Morrigan. "And I'll be taking that Siracon of yours as well." Trick looks surprised, The Morrigan notices. "Oh you thought I didn't know?"

"Done and done," says Trick. "Now that we have come to an agreement, if there is nothing further, we will be on our way. We don't want any trouble."

"You may go for now. This has been interesting. Very interesting. Hmm…maybe Tamsin was on to something after all. And do trust, I will keep in touch," says The Morrigan.

At Lauren's, Bo is in a hospital gown, resting on a gurney. Lauren is finishing an analysis on her, recording her findings or lack thereof. "Searching for any new markings or scarring." She traces her hand against Bo's body. Bo's body starts to react to her touch, turning red on each area she touches. "Wait, something is happening. This is unusual." She continues. Then Bo's starts to talk in her sleep, moans included. Lauren is at a loss for words.

"Yes…the answer…is yes…" says Bo. Lauren begins to blush from shock and embarrassment. She accidentally drops her chart and recording device, breaking it. Bo wakes up. "What, what in the hell?" She looks at her surroundings.

Lauren is busy picking her things up from off of the floor, she stands. "Oh Bo, I'm sorry."

"Lauren?" says Bo, a bit surprised. "I thought you were," she says, stopping herself. "I had the weirdest dream."

"Yes well," says Lauren, she clears her throat. She changes the subject. "So, how are you feeling?"

Bo looks at Lauren and reads her sexual energy. "Hungry," she answers, without a thought, her eyes blue. Bo then shakes her head, eyes returning to normal. "Wait, I must be still asleep because I don't remember coming over to your place."

"Oh yes that," says Lauren. She clears her throat again. "Well Bo." She pauses to regain herself. "You are here for observation."

Bo tugs at her hands. "Observation? Then why am I in handcuffs?" she asks, looking at the restraints over her wrists.

"There was a concern, but all seems to be well."

"A concern? What kind of concern Lauren?" asks Bo, her eyes growing wider.

"Bo, I know that you may be feeling a bit uneasy, but I promise you there's nothing to worry about."

"But you just said that there was a concern?"

"I know, and I shouldn't have. I apologize. What I meant to say was…" says Lauren, being cut off.

"No, you meant to say exactly what you said. I know you're hiding something."

"Bo, whatever you think you know it's not the case. It was the medication, you see it..."

Bo interrupts. "Oh no. Did I, did I hurt someone?" says Bo, panicky.

"No Bo. You are back on it now. I just had to tweak the formula. Your body had become resistant to the last mixture, but nothing to worry yourself over. Your body is responding well to the new treatments."

"Then what the hell did I do then? The last thing I remember was being at The Morrigan's. Wait how did I get here?"

"Trick and I brought you here after I sedated you. Kenzi was concerned, or I should say worried about your health. And even though you two were dabbling in some powerful magic, I was able to pinpoint…"

Bo interrupts again. "Wait a minute, what?" she says, so confused.

"You don't remember that either? Well in all fairness you have had a very eventful day to say the least," says Lauren.

Bo sighs. "I haven't been remembering much lately. Can I at least get out of these cuffs though? I'm feeling like Shutter Island."

"Oh yes." Lauren goes into her doctor's coat pocket and retrieves the keys. She unlocks the locks. Bo rubs her hands against her wrists.

"Well am I good to go, or do I need more observation?" asks Bo, standing up, her hospital gown undone.

Lauren becomes distracted by Bo's physique. "Yes. I was, I have what I need, I mean, my files are updated," says Lauren, awkwardly.

Bo gives her a funny look. "Well okay then. And my clothes?"

"They are um, they're, um over there," says Lauren, pointing in the direction of a nearby table. Bo walks over to them and the hospital gown comes off. Lauren watches her as she slips on her pants. Bo turns around as she puts on her bra and notices Lauren's staring. "Oh I'm sorry."

Bo looks at her oddly. "Don't be. You're fine. I mean you are a doctor. It's not like you haven't seen everything before anyway," she says, putting on her shirt.

Lauren nods. "Well I haven't seen everything, but I know what you mean."

Bo puts on her boots and jacket. She walks over to Lauren. "Well I guess a thank you is in order."

"Oh no problem Bo," says Lauren, putting her things away. "But if I could make a recommendation it would be to stay away from magic, and also to come see me when you feel like the medicine isn't taking, okay Bo?"

"Will do." Bo is about to walk out, but turns around. "Lauren," she says. Lauren faces her. "Look I know that you want to still have that talk. But I, I kind of can't right now. I mean I will, but I just need some time."

"Bo I understand. Take all the time you need. I'm here whenever you're ready."

At The Dal. Trick decides to have a memorial service for Tamsin. Since there was no picture of Tamsin, Kenzi decided to draw one in her likeness that Bo really appreciated. Bo has roses around the picture. Still no word from Dyson, but Kenzi is there, along with Hale, and Lauren showed up to pay her respects as well as get out of the lab. Trick is working the bar.

"I guess there was a better turn out than expected," says Kenzi.

"Well I think they're just here for the free food and drinks, but that's okay," says Bo. She pauses. "Thanks Kenzi."

Kenzi looks oddly at her. "For what?"

"For always being there. I thought that I lost everything but you still were here with me like you always are. And this does make me feel better. So thank you. I could not have asked for a better person in my life than you."

"Aww gee thanks Bo. You must be drunk," says Kenzi, with a laugh. "But I feel the same way, and look at you, getting out in the world again. I'm proud."

"Well I had your help."

"And look you might even get laid today," says Kenzi. Bo gives her a look. "Oh too soon? Damn. But hey the doc's been clocking you this whole time. I think you might want to have that 'talk' that you were supposed to have had a long time ago."

"I'm just not ready yet Kenzi," says Bo, with a shrug. "I mean I already know what it's going to be about anyway, and things are getting awkward between us."

"She still doesn't know huh?"

"No. And I kind of want to keep it that way." Bo stands up. "I'm gonna go talk with her, but not about that, I'll catch you later." Kenzi nods her head. Bo goes over and sits next to Lauren, and they converse.

Kenzi is spinning in her chair, eating random hor d'oeuvres. Hale comes over to her. "What's up lil mama?" he says.

"Nothing much. Chillin like a villain," says Kenzi.

"So Tamsin huh? Kind of messed up. Didn't know her that well but she seemed like cool peeps. She did help Dyson out and that's cool in my book. Dark usually don't help the Light like that," says Hale, with an odd expression. "That threw me for a loop but you know, maybe the peace program was working after all. Hard to tell now though. But on another note, what's up with yo girl? Did the two of them do anything?"

"Anything like what?" asks Kenzi, with a curious expression.

"Ah you know what I mean. Freaks between the sheets. I mean Bo was going hard for her."

"I know nothing of what you are talking about," says Kenzi.

"Yeah you do," says Hale, with a sly smile.

"Alls I know is that she saved our skins a few times." Kenzi finishes her drink. "Try having someone die for you and tell me how you would feel?"

"Okay I feel you. My bad if I was coming off heartless. It's not every day that a Dark Fae would do that you know? But yeah, that's real though."

"Well Dark Fae or not, she gave her life for Bo. I might be drunk right now, but to me that qualifies as a hero."

"I can respect that. Definitely can respect that."

"Alright enough with the Tamsin talk. I mean I know it's her memorial and what-not, but please don't kill my vibe with all the questions. I'm trying to get frat house wasted. Get on my level."

"Alright light-weight. Let's see what you got," says Hale, pouring them some shots.

"Oh yeah, the good stuff. Now that's what I'm talking about. Alright," she says, toasting with Hale. "This is for the homie Tamsin, gone and will probably be forgotten after this drink. But yeah, cheers."

Meanwhile The Morrigan visits Tamsin's grave site. She leaves her henchmen so that she can go to it alone, walking to a beautiful engraved marble headstone with freshly cut flowers of different hue surrounding it. Dark shades are over her eyes and she has on all black. She carries a single black rose.


End file.
